Hakuouki: Record Of The Blossoming Bud (KNT)
by NerdyGirl97
Summary: Also known as- Hakuouki: Kaika Tsubomi No Kiroku- Arisa Harune a girl escaping from her old home, finding somewhere new to restart her life and live the way she wants. After escaping her home she gets herself mixed up with rogue samurai and is rescued by none other then the Shinsengumi. She now lives her new life with a group of samurai that will change her life forever. (OC STORY)
1. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 1

**This is an Altered world where none of the have died, and includes my OC in it she is one of the main people of the story i hope you guys enjoy! :) also sorry if their is a lot a Japanese word bits, i will take them out along the way of writing the story i wrote this a long time ago and didn't finish it so i thought of trying to do the story again :D so sorry again! **

**their will be a lot of OkitaXArisa (OC) and HeisukeXArisa :)**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki: Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 1: Destination, Shinsengumi HQ?!

It was late during the night, i didn't know where i was heading but i knew i wanted to go far away as possible at least know where near that monster. I ran from my hometown to where i am now, running faster and faster, I was scared and almost out of breath but that didn't stop me. Covered in bruises and blood dripping down my forehead, i cried once again. I'm such a fool, i knew he wasn't my father yet i let myself believe he was, to think a man that was good natured and pure hearted was hiding his real face underneath that mask. As i kept running i bumped into a group of men.

"kya!" i fell down and rubbed my head and looked up

"Oi! (hey!) watch where you're going, you're going to pay for this with your...? ehh? hmph not even cute i was going to let you pay your debt with your body but your just not...?

I frowned, though making me pay for my body is a bad thing, he made me feel worthless

"What should we do with her boss?" said one of the guys surrounding me, as they all looked at me with this dirty look, I bet if i would have looked beautiful they wouldn't give me such a look.

"I guess we can keep her as our maid if this ugly women is even useful" as they all laughed at me making me feel even more bad about myself, i cried.

The "boss" pulled my hair forcing me to get up and he told me if i tried to run away or scream he would kill me

I wanted to scream, yell do something! I didn't want to be with these awful men but i couldn't say anything. Is this really how my life will end? i shredded tears once again at least knowing i wouldn't be saved anytime soon. They tied my hands with a rope and took me along with them. I said nothing, i kept my word and stood shut, i treasure my life more than anything if i had the guts to fight back or kill myself now i would. I felt so hopeless, Until they came.

One of the men in a blue and white coat with brownish red hair and green eyes leaped in from the air and landed face to face with the "boss" (Okita)

"Found you" he said with a very calm yet happy tone

"Must you always make things so complicated" sighed a man with blue hair almost covering one of his eyes (Saitou)

"Ehh?..But petrol is so boring at least let's have some fun with it Saitou" said Okita

"Hijikata will not be pleased with this Okita" said Saitou

"Damn it, it's the shinsengumi everyone in position!" as they took out their swords and pushed me out the way

"Kyahh!" i fell down

"Keep quite! stupid women!" said one of them men i think they were trying to hide me but i did as the man pleased

"Did i hear a kya? haha are you guys that scared of us!" as he laughed, such a silly man, i hope he knew i was here so i can escape

"Chh!...Let's get them!" the boss yelled angrily he seemed like he was being mocked by them

Six of the men went to fight while the other three and the boss were hiding me. All six men were down and it was just us left. Boss made the last two of his men go and he stayed behind guarding me. Swords clashing, The man with green eyes sliced one of the men,his blood splattered in my face. The head rolled to me, I was horrified, As much as i wanted to stay quiet before my own head gets sliced, I didn't. I screamed to the top of my lungs and got back up. I tried to run away but the boss pulled me by my hair and told me to shut up. The men called the Shinsengumi? Finally turned heads and noticed me.

"So you were keeping someone captive weren't you" said Okita raised his blade at 15 inches away from boss

"And what of it?!" He smirked and raised his blade at my neck

He laughed "She's worthless trash! I don't care about using her for my desires i just wanted her to be my slave! But now that you've found out i'm going to have to kill her! Unless you want to make a bargain?!" boss said

"Let me go!" I screamed

The man named Okita smiled "We don't want her either, You can kill her right now on the spot go ahead ne~ "

The shinsengumi men were confused but nodded along with his plan. Is this really the end? I looked up in the sky and closed my eyes crying. The man named Saitou was behind us and in a blink of an eye boss was dead. His body fell on top of me. I was shaking, i screamed again and threw his body. I fell down and crawled backwards. I got up and was planning to run away, But the handsome man with blue hair came behind me. I got scared and fell back down again. I looked up and then the green eyed man was behind me too. I felt dizzy and felt like vomiting but i held it back. Everything became almost blurry and i started to breath hard, the man named Okita came close to my face with a nasty look, which made me shake. I waited for him to do something and i knew it was going to be something horrible so i waited for the worst.

"Boo!" He said I knocked out

"Really Okita, Do you have to be so cruel? The poor girl is traumatized by all this yet you still make everything a joke?" said Saitou

"Hahaha..That was hilarious, this made my day!" Okita laughed

"Okita what are you doing?" said Saitou

"Just having a look at her face, hmmm...its not cute, not beautiful, and not pretty, it looks so average, thats a first, the women here are far better looking than her right Saitou-kun?"

Saitou said nothing, Okita smiled

"Not even prettier than Chizuru-chan ne~" Okita said smiled as Saitou blushed

"Let's go, we're taking her with us" Saitou picked me up and put me on his shoulder

"Ehh? why can't we just leave her here or kill her?" Okita said with a sarcastic tone

"Nonsense Okita" said Saitou as they left and brought me to their HQ


	2. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS! ENJOY GUYS! :D**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 2: This isn't happening?!

"Nnn?...where am i?" as i looked around in the room everything was so blurry

"Your at the Shinsengumi HQ" Okita said with a warm smile

"Kyaaahh!" I smacked him halfway across the room not knowing he was there all along.

"That really hurt..you know...hehe" Okita said rubbing his head

I gasped not realizing that i had used violence on someone. "Are you okay i'm so sorry please forgive me!" I ran to him

"It's alright..hehe" Okita said almost like he looked scared

"Seriously what am i going to do about myself, first its that monster, then those terrible men, and the shinsengu..." I realized the situation i was in and remembered this guy is the one from yesterday.

I stepped back and glared at him, that bastard! he tricked me. I thought i was going to die and i end being here in his hq. I turned to try to escape the room and i see that man with blue-ish purple hair right there. I screamed, once again i am back to the situation i was in yesterday. I asked them what they wanted from me but they didn't answer me. They came closer and closer to me as i tried to step back but my body was already near the wall. I covered myself and waited for the worst.

"Oi?! what with the screaming i'm trying to sleep here!" said a man with a green bandana on his for head

"Huh who's this chick?" he said coming closer to see me but i turned away

"She's our new slave ne~Saitou!" Okita said while Saitou sighed at him

"Really that great cause i need some laundry done, my name is Shinpachi nice to meet you!" giving me a big smile he seemed kind but i'm still keeping my guard on these people.

" Wait a minute?! who said i was your slave i did not agree to this nor will i ever! you can't keep me here!" i said angrily with my face pouted

"Really, i guess there no other choice than to kill you" Okita said taking out his blade

"Whoa?! Okita calm down!" Shinpachi said

I was scared and pretended that i said it as a joke.

"Hold on...hehe i was joking don't be so jumpy" I said with a freaked out face while Okita glared at me

"Pfffttt!...I wasn't going to really kill you" Okita laughed

I turned red and got mad. "Don't joke with me like that! Your cruel!" I jump on him and started to punch him in his chest, but the guy named Shinpachi held me down, It seemed i did no damage on him because he was still laughing.

"Your so easy to mess with!" he said still laughing

"what did you say?!" I said turning more red but not from being embarrassed but from the rage inside me

"What with all the noise?!" said a man with long black hair, he was terrifyingly beautiful

"She is giving us a bit trouble my apologies Hijikata" Saitou said bowing

"Who invited her in here? I didn't order her to be here" said Hijikata

"Should we kill her?" said Okita

"I've had enough!" i jumped on him again and began to attack but Shinpachi grabbed me on time before i could punch him

"That's enough! get her out of here" Hijikata said

"Wait! you can't just do that she's homeless it's not right" said a man with a very girlish like voice

"Chizuru?!" said Hijikata  
"Please lets reason with her i'm sure she'll be useful to us!" Chizuru said he was very nice and caring

"I guess..we can do that..." Hijikata said

"Chizuru-chan" Shinpachi smiled

"Chan? don't you mean Chizuru-kun?" i said confused

"Who said you can adress us already by our names!" Hijikata said angrily

"Hijikata! please!" Chizuru-chan said and he said nothing but sighed

" you can call me Chizuru-chan" giving me a warm smile she was beautiful even though she was wearing men's clothes

"Tha..thank you..." I blushed

"Hajime Saitou..." he said helping me up

"Shinpachi..hehe!" he said giving me a big smile

"Okita Sou..pfftt.. Souji" he giggled a vein popped in my head

Hijikata was last to introduced he felt as if everyone was against him so he finally said it.

"Hijikata Toshizo..." he said feeling a bit guilty

I felt bad for him so i gave him a warm smile to reassure him that i wasn't mad or frustrated about what he said to me.

"Arisa Harune" I said giving a smile to everyone

"Don't forget about me i'm Harada!" he said barging in putting his shoulders on me and shinpachi-san

"Whoaa?!" i fell but Harada grabbed my hand and held me i felt like a princess

"Got-cha" he said with a very manly tone  
I turned red and blushed i felt embarrassed for being so clumsy and covered my face with my hands. Everyone of them got on my nerves but they were really nice people we negotiated with each other and i decided to stay here and live with them. They gave me a room right next to Chizuru-chan. Though there was a condition to let me stay here, i had to cook, wash their clothes, and help them send messages on their jobs. It wasn't that bad i agreed to it and this is where my new life starts. With the Shinsengumi!


	3. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS! ENJOYY TEHEHEHE ^^**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 3: Todo Heisuke

"Breakfast is ready!" i yelled this was my first time cooking, chizuru helped me out it was really fun. I've never actually had any girlfriends before i'm glad that chizuru is my first.

"Alright!, this looks good who made this" Shinpachi said rushing in as chizuru went to put the food down.

"Arisa-chan made this" she said smiling at me

"No, actually i had some help from chizuru.." i said turning away

"This is good!" Shinpachi said while stuffing his mouth with food

"Thank you.." i turned a bit red this was the first time i ever got a compliment

"Morning Chizuru, Arisa" said Harada

Saitou and Hijikata came in but didn't say good morning. I guess thats okay, maybe i can try talking to them! It wouldn't be that bad.. even though there both a bit scary to me. I'm going to do my best!

"Uhm...err..Good.. GOOD MORNING HIJIKATA-DONO, SAITO-SAMA! ( i said it)

Hijikata spitted out his food, and saitou looked at me in a weird way. Was i giving them too much praise? I just wanted to be more friendlier with them and give them my respect for them. Hijikata told me to just call him Hijikata, he seemed a bit embarrassed and Saitou told me he doesn't mind me calling him that its just better if i called him Saitou. Everyone started giggling even Chizuru-chan! What a mess, i'm such an idiot that was too embarrassing. I told them i need to go to the restroom and ran away, i don't understand why can't i fit in. As i was running i bumped into Okita and accidentally fell on-top of him.

"Itai.." said Okita

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean to...oh its you!" I said loudly

"Yeah no kidding" Okita said with a smile that jerk!

"You're so unbelievable! hmph" i said pouting

"Same to you and umm..when do you plan on getting off me, unless you want me to do some bad things with you, or is that what you were waiting for" said Okita grinning at me putting his arms on my waist

GASP! I turned red and immediately got off him "Your a jerk and a perv!" I yelled out really loudly i think everyone heard me

"Don't worry i was only teasing you, I like my women slim, Okita said

I got super mad at him, But he's right what was i thinking, its not like he'd actually do anything with me i'm not as slim as the other girls. After breakfast was done everyone were packing to head out to a mission. Even Chizuru was leaving which means i'll be practically alone! But then they told me there was another person that was already out that was supposed to be coming in today. I think his name was Todo Heisuke, He's around my age they had told me. I was mad at Okita but i forgiven him since he gave me some advice on how to be friends with Heisuke quick. Okita told me to wear his clothes, he says it shows a lot of respect to Heisuke even though thats a bit weird. I told Okita i was sorry and told him he wasn't that bad of a person.

"What should i cook today for dinner hmm?" I said to myself "ahh i know!"

After the food started cooking i went into Heisuke's room. His room seemed a bit messy..so i decided to tidy things up. It was much better than before, I grabbed some of his clothes and took it away for them to be washed. I washed a few of his clothes, and put some to dry. I grabbed one of his dirty clothes and sniffed them, It smelled awful! But i must where it, for the sake of being friends with Heisuke. So i wore them it felt a little tight..since i was a bit more larger than anyone here. Few mins later i went back to the kitchen and got cooking and prepared the meals.

"Oi Anyone here? I'm back" said Heisuke

"Huh? i smell something cooking" said Heisuke

"Chizuru you here, I thought you were out toda...Hold on! what are you doing with my.."

"Oh! You must be Heisuke-kun, I'm Arisa Harune nice to meeee-!" i said while grabbing tea and falling spilling it on Heisuke the tea cups broke too  
"Ouch!...Damn it!" He screamed loudly falling on the floor

"Heisuke-kun!" I yelled running to him and then getting a bucket of water and a towel

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too..Honestly please forgive me!" I bowed

"It's okay..But it really hurts you have to be more careful next time" he said to me rubbing my head

I blushed, He was really nice and gentle to me.

"What was your name again Arisa Harune right?" he said

"There is no time for introductions right now please stand you are wounded!" i said caring for his wounds

"where does it hurt?" i said

"Right here" said Heisuke

"Say uh..when did you come here?" he said

"I came about 2 days ago, I was kidnapped by men from the street and luckily Okita-san and Saitou came to rescue me, I am very grateful to them" I said smiling

"But Okita gets on my nerves that idiot thinks he can tease me and mess with my mind but he going to have it coming to him soon just you wait Okita!" i mumbled that last few words pouting my face while treating Heisuke's wounds

"Tell me you're not anything like Okita right?" i said coming close to his face

"Uhh..i don't know i guess not" he said

"Then we're going to be great friends Heisuke-kun!" i said happily

"Haha your a funny girl! I like you a lot!" Heisuke said laughing

I blushed again my face was completely red

"Don't say stuff like that...I'll misunderstand" I blushed

"Huh but i really do like you, you're cute and hilarious, yet clumsy and fragile girls like you are great!" he said coming close to my face but i turned away

"Really, Don't say stuff like that or at least to me i take it seriously..." i said but he still was coming close to my face

"Heisuke...can you please move a bit back..i feel weird" i said

"I don't understand you, i like you yet you're rejecting my friendship" he said pouting putting his hand on his cheek

"I like Heisuke-kun too.. but just don't say it like that..I'm going to think the other way around" i started turning red again

"Like?" he said looking confused

"You're so dense!" i yelled! "I'm going to think that you like me as in a way like..like, You know love!"

"Whoa i'm sorry, i didn't mean for you to think of my friendship that way, i'll pick my words more carefully next time" said Heisuke

"Thank you and it's okay" I was still blushing "Your wounds are treated" i said a bit disappointed as i walked away. I feel like an idiot i caused a riot, it was like a one-sided love with just me rambling about stuff that i know won't ever happen. I started crying a bit and went into my room.

"Yo Arisa you ..."

"I can't believe it... I said such weird things to Heisuke-kun, he probably thinks i'm crazy since i was the only one getting those kind of feelings for him..ugh! how can i say such stupid things of course he wouldn't like me i mean look at me i'm...!"

Heisuke opens the door with a pissed off face

"Your what?! huh I don't think your weird at all and your not stupid stop rambling bull shit! I like you Arisa as a friend and what you were about to say don't ever call yourself that, every girl has their own type of beauty whether inside or out! and I don't care how you would look if feel like a man when i'm with my girl then thats what would make me damn happy!" he yelled angrily

"Heisuke-kun...uhh-wah!" I turned red and started crying because he was yelling at me he was so mean but so kind at the same time i have mixed emotions now

"Whoa?! (realizes) i didn't mean to..come on i'm sorry i was just trying to not let you think about yourself like that its negative" he same and started to comfort me

"Your so mean...(crying/huffing) but so nice to me...(huffing) you're the only person that's ever told me something like this (crying/huffing)"

I was still crying, his words moved me, though he was a bit harsh to me he was still very kind that was the first time someone has ever told me that.


	4. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 4

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES ****I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS! ENJOY :D**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 4: Trouble!

"Now where did that pest go?" I said carrying a broom looking around there was a rodent roaming around out hallways

I kept looking around and checked under the stairs, tables anywhere suspicious.

"Geez, i'll never find that PEST before dinner, I'll get scolded again for making a mess if i don't find it" I said sadly (╥﹏╥)

"Ahh! there you are!," i yelled running towards it and hitting it with the broom, though i missed and i chased after it

The rodent was cornered and i started to go crazy and laughed evilly. "I finally got you hehe, nowhere to run now huh? I went completely insane, i hitted but missed again and i started to chase it

"WAIT!" I yelled running

"Oh, whats u (up)..." said Harada having his hand raised as i ran passed him

"Sorry, Harada-kun i'll get right back to you after this!" I said turning around and kept running

"That girl is too much hehe, Arisa really brightens up the place right Okita?" said Shinpachi with a smile

"I wouldn't say brighten, more like darken the whole place?" he said sarcasticly

"Speak of the devil here she comes" said Okita

"Good morning Arisa" said Okita and i didn't reply to him because i was chasing the rodent, his vein popped and he put his leg out without me noticing and i tripped over it and fell flat on my face "oof!" i felldown

"Pfft!" Shinpachi was about to laugh but covered his mouth with his hands

"Oh my, dear me i'm sorry" he said giving me his hand and smiling at me, the rodent got away

"Okita! you did that on purpose, can't you see i was busy chasing after that rodent, whoa oh no it got away" I turned and looked at Okita with a mean stare

"This is your fault!" I said loudly and pointed at him with my face pouted

"Is it really?" he leaned back "It's not my fault i wanted to stretch my legs out and take a breather" he said smiling he so slick!

"Or maybe because you caught my attention and you didn't seem to respond back to me which made me have to do that for you to notice me" he lifted my chin

I blushed a bit but i knew it was a joke "Cut it out already, geez Okita-kun" i said running "Oh, Shinpachi-kun i'm making your favorite today! So don't be late, promise!" i yelled and hit myself near a tree "DAMN IT!" i yelled

"I finally caught up!" i saw the rodent and i tried running a bit faster but i can't run with my kimono so fast

"Whoa?!" the rodent ran past heisuke-kun

"Get it!" i yelled

"leave it to me!" He yelled grabbing a branch from the floor and running after it with me

we chased after for almost half an hour, and we kind of made a huge mess

"I can't run anymore" I was out of breath but still running slowly

"Get on my back!" He yelled

"Ehh?! I'm too heavy come on now!" I said still running

"Stop making things so complicated get on before we lose em!" Heisuke said

"NO!" i yelled i was too scared of the fact that i'll be too heavy or called fat

"Geez!" he lifted me on his back "Lets go full power!" he started yelling "WHOAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Heisuke?! kya!" I was scared out of my mind and then he suddenly stopped and i fell down

"OUCH! Heisuke!" I said a bit angry because i bumped my head "Shh!" he said quietly covering my mouth "mm..." he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the floor with him. I blushed because I was on him, his legs spread and he putted me behind him my back was on his chest and heisuke covered my mouth.  
"The rodent is under Hijikata's desk, and Hijikata is there! what are we going to do?" Heisuke whispered

I took his hands off my mouth and whispered back "We need to think of a plan quick before he notices, ahh! i got it i'll be right back"

"Ehh?!, don't leave me hear what if i get scolded for being accused of sneaking near Hijikata's room?" Heisuke said

"Then i'm right with you Heisuke-kun!, " i smiled determinedly he smiled back and gave me the okay sign to leave

I went to go get a cup of tea for Hijikata to buy some time for Heisuke to get the rodent out the room. I came back with the tea set and went into Hijikata's room.

"Good morning Hijikata-san" I place the set on his table

"U-huh" he said filling out some papers, how rude but thats just typical him

"Uhm..I got you some tea you seem thirsty would you like some?" I said and turned around giving Heisuke-kun the signal to come in.

"Yes, thanks" he said

I poured him a cup of green tea and tried to distract him by starting a conversation "So..uhh Hijikata-san what are you doing?" i had nothing to say to him really, its hard for me to have a conversation with him

He stopped writing and stared at me, Heisuke ran quickly to the side of the room. "ye..yes?" I blushed his eyes were very pretty i couldn't even look at him straight he was too darn beautiful

"What is it that you want from me?, It odd to have you in hear yet alone you actually trying to talk to me" Hijikata said

"What?..what are you talking about..I just want to get to know you that's all (complete lie, maybe)" I said

"Really?" he said putting his hand on his cheek raising his eyebrow

"Yeah..of course hehe" i said looking suspicious

"Well then I..."

"Kya?!" I yelled that rodent went inside my kimono, Heisuke jumped

"Whats wrong?!" Hijikata yelled worried

"Nothings its fine my uh.. i uhm just don't feel so good thats all" I said holding the disgusting rodent down

"Sannan-san" I said

Hijikata turned around while he was distracted i grabbed Heisuke and ran out his room. We went out a bit far from his room.

"Did you get the pest?" Heisuke said

"U-huh" I said uncomfortably

"Where is it" He looked around

I blushed "Its in my kimono i'm holding it now, help me!" i felt the chills its squirming around on my hand

"Do i drop it?" I said

"No way! what if it runs away, It'll take forever catching it" He said

"Then what do we do!"

Heisuke blushed and started turning really red "Do i get it from under your kimono?" He turned away

"EHH?!" I yelled

"What other choice do we have!" he yelled back

"F..fine don't try anything stupid! before I beat the living out of you i'm dead serious?!" I yelled angrily but was still red from the whole idea

"yeah yeah, i know!" he said frustrated with his face red

He went under my kimono as i letted the rodent go, It started crawling around everywhere inside, Heisuke's hand was moving in places that made me feel uncomfortable

"You idiot!" I punched his head  
"I'm not doing it on purpose i'm try to get it!" he blushed

"Be more gentle! at least!" i yelled (blushes)

"Kya! stop already" I yelled

"Whats that noise?" Shinpachi said

"Its Arisa lets go" said Harada

Harada and Shinpachi ran notifying Saitou,Okita,Chizuru, and getting to Hijikata.

"Whoa, I got it!" Heisuke said he got out my kimono, and threw out our territory "Hmph serves you right for messing with the Shinsengumi!" He said proudly

"You're so mean Heisuke-kun" I started crying because i felt so invaded not because he threw the rodent i was actually glad he did that.

"HEISUKE!" yelled Harada and everyone else behind him

"Whoa?!" he turned around

"I didn't think you were like that" said Shinpachi

"You beast!" Chizuru yelled

"you guys got it all wrong i was just trying to get something out of her kimono thats all, I mean uhh! Damn it!" He said confused

I was still crying, I tried explaining to them what happened but they didn't understand a word i said

"Yeah what Arisa said!" He yelled

"No excuses!" Hijikata yelled and punched him in the head

"ITTAI!" Heisuke yelled

(few hours later)

I knocked his door, "Heisuke-kun can i come in are you okay?" i went inside his room and he was pouting laying down.

"Oh, hey Arisa..." Heisuke said upset

"I'm sorry this happened to you" i felt sad and guilty

"It's not your fault they couldn't understand a word you were saying anyways, ahhhhhhh! now everyone disappointed in me!" he said covering his face on his pillow rolling around

"Actually i came in here to give you this..(little bag of sweets) i explained everything to them and they wanted to apologize by giving this to you" I grabbed his hand and gave him the small bag and smiled at him "No need to worry now, i told you that i'll be right there with you right? zutto (always)" I smiled at him again

"Well i have to go now, I'm getting tired now..Oh and you were really cool out there hehe thanks for helping me" i closed his door and left

Heisuke blushed "you're too much for me to handle..." he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head


	5. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS! :D ENJOY**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi

Chapter 5: A night out, sorrowful day

"Eh?! were going to a geisha house why?!" I yelled

"You're too noisy" Hijikata said angrily

"Yes, Sen-hime and has invited us to come in isn't that great" she smiled at me

"I guess it is.." I said nervously

"Well, all i'm just looking forward to is Chizuru wearing that geisha outfit again hehe" Shinpachi said smiling while rubbing his nose

"Same goes here" Okita said

"I'm also looking forward to that" Harada said sipping his tea

"You said it Shinpachi!" Heisuke got up and yelled

"You guys..." Chizuru said blushing

"How about you Hajime-kun? aren't you excited?" Okita said toying with Saitou's feelings

".." Saitou turned blushing

"Hijikata?" Okita turned

"Let's just get ready to head out its almost time, come Chizuru" he said getting up while giving Chizuru his hand, his red face was almost unnoticeable but i was able to see through his feelings

"Ye...yes.." Chizuru took his hand and left with him nervously, It was very cute to think they would actually have feelings for one another

"Ehh..must be nice having a lady by his side" Okita placed his hand on his cheek, everyone seemed a little disappointed and upset this was a pretty obvious conclusion.

"Do..do you guys like Chizuru-chan?" I said tilting my head

Harada spitted out his tea and quickly looked at me, Saitou began to cough and started to glare at me which scared me a bit like he wanted it to be kept a secret, Okita eyes were on me but he didn't seemed to be shocked that i had realized, Shinpachi was rubbing his head, and Heisuke turned really red and his eyes look around the room. It was pretty obvious they were all in love with her.  
"Well..." I said even though i knew the answer

"Correct" Okita said smiling "Who wouldn't like Chizuru she kind,pure hearted, and a very hard worker ne minna? (right everyone?)" he said

"Ye...yeah.." almost everyone said except Saitou trying to cover his feelings

"Saitou..it's okay to like Chizuru you're not alone you know? I can keep this a secret.." I said kindly

He sighed "I'm aware of that" and he turned away again

"Well its pretty much the end of the story here since Chizuru belongs to Hijikata" Harada said

"Eh?.. are you guys really giving up here, its not over yet until one of you guys can truly capture her heart" I yelled angrily "Since when was Chizuru-chan property...NEVER okay guys you can go and freely approach her whenever and however you please, there not married right? So here is your chance to redeem yourselves soldiers!" I screamed with determination

"you're right!, we shouldn't be slouching around, we should go and make her love us...or most likely me!" Shinpachi yelled

"I don't know about this" Harada said worried

"Come on" he placed his hand at the center of the table

"Damn right im in!" Heisuke-kun said placing his hand on top of Shinpachi

"Why not sounds fun" Okita said and placed his hand

"Worth a shot" Harada placed his hand as well

Saitou was silent but was in on our plan

"Alright lets make it happen!" Shinpachi yelled and we all yelled "YEAH!"

**At Geisha house**

"Welcome, Chizuru-chan and crew!" Sen-hime came running towards our direction and hugged Chizuru

"Its been a while" Chizuru hugged her back

"Ne!~ (right!) huh?... who is this?" she stopped hugging Chizuru and came to look at me

"Uhm...I..I'm Arisa Harune pleased to meet you very very much" I bowed and our heads collided

"Ittai! whoa i'm so sorry are you okay i didn't uh..sorry!" i yelled

Everyone started laughing

"Typical Arisa" Okita said laughing i turned to look at him and gave him a rude stare

"Nandesete! (what did you say!)" I yelled and clenched my fist

Sen-hime giggled "It's okay i'm fine so no worries, you're really cute" she smiled at me

"A..arigato (Tha...thank you)" I folded my hands and blushed

"Not in appearance thats for sure" Okita mumbled

"Chh!" I brought my fist back up at him and everyone started laughing again i placed it down quickly and turned red.

We all headed inside a private room and everyone drank except for us girls, It was really fun and we were all having a great time.

"Oh! that reminds me Chizuru, Arisa would you like to try on some of our new kimono's that just arrived, hey you guys can even dress as geisha's and pour some sack for the men" she said happily

"Ehh?! thats impossible for me i can do it thats not my thing plus i'm too clumsy" I putted my hands up

"Nonsense Arisa come on guys" she pulled us into another room and helped us with makeup and dressed us

"Wow you guys look amazing, who would've thought you would look so much more beautiful as a geisha Arisa look at the mirror wait till the guys see" sen-hime said

"That's...that's not me" I blushed and looked at myself "It definitely isn't me" i began to cry because that was the first time i can view myself as a beautiful women.

"You shouldn't be surprised you are beautiful" Chizuru said

"Whoa don't cry so much the make-up!" Sen-hime said worried

"Oh right sorry" i said rubbing my eyes, Sen-hime fixed my makeup

"So.. which one would you like to impress the most" She asked me "I already know who Chizuru wants to impress" she said looking at Chizuru as she blushed

"Me..impress..I don't do impressions..I mean you know its not.." I wouldn't be able to deflect her question

"haha, it's okay you can tell me i keep secrets" she smiled at me "well who is it?" she asked once again

"I..I want to impress everyone..to show them that i am just as beautiful as any other girl here" I said blushing

"Kawaii!" she said hugging me "you really are cute" she started giggling she made me feel like a was a different person, i was still me but almost in another girls body. It felt nice and very refreshing, we started chatting about stuff and it was lots of fun.

"You should head out first Arisa check what the guys would say and the looks at their faces when they see you dressed like that" Sen-hime said to me "Go on ahead first Arisa, Sen-hime and I still have a lot to catch up on we will be there in a few" Chizuru said

"Okay then see you guys in a few" I smiled at them and ran to the next room excitedly when i suddenly heard my name i stopped and peaked a bit inside

"So what do you guys think of Arisa, you think she's cute?" Okita said drinking

"Arisa...hmm..she a bit bashful and kinda like a kid not really my type not to mention that girls physical strength" Shinpachi said as the rest of them laughed i even saw Saitou almost laughing!

"I agree with you their Shinpachi" Harada said

"Arisa, is way to average looking for me nothing wrong with that but i don't know" Harada said

"Teasing her is fun, the way she acts is so weird and not something you can see in your everyday life, on her looks i would rate her ⅖ or maybe even ⅕ since i'm feeling nice" Okita said smiling

"That mean Okita" They all laughed but Heisuke-kun didn't laugh this time

"what do you think Hajime-kun?" Okita said

"I have no words to describe her" he started to drink, at first i thought he was trying to be nice and not say anything but then i understood what he was saying in a way it's like i can read his mind almost

"Heisuke-kun?" they all turned to him

"Nani? (what?)" he said drinking

"What do you think" Shinpachi said

"This is stupid let's just cut it out already" he said turning away

"Come on be a man!" said Harada placing his shoulder on him

They all kept harrassing him until he finally said what he wanted to say about me

"Alright fine! you wanna know how i feel about Arisa? She just normal to okay, she nothing special, just your average ⅕ girl that is very aggressive,shy,naive, girl the only one i like right now and will only be the one i want is Chizuru okay i said it!" he said angrily but finally got it out his system to say how he really felt about both me and Chizuru

"Well said" they all began to clap

I was in shock, I awakened back to the regular dull,plain old me. The girl that i saw wasn't me, It was just mirror playing tricks on me. I wanted to cry but i didn't, Instead i was filled with rage I couldn't take it anymore and barged into the room. I slammed the door opened and looked at everyone one.

"Is that how you all really feel about me?, I'm just that ⅕ girl who looks too damn plain to be with anyone of you?!"

"Whoa" they all blushed  
I yelled they all were staring at me like i had something on my face

"What the hell am i doing dressed like this" I looked at myself disappointedly and cried "why am i like this?" i cried even more and began to tear the dress apart I untied my hair and let it loose

"Arisa stop" Harada touch my shoulder and i smack his hand and glared at him

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and kept ripping the dress

"Thats enough Arisa stop" Shinpachi said upset

"Arisa" Heisuke got up and looked at me "Stop it already"

"Stop what! ripping the dress? no way, I'm ugly right i don't deserve to wear something like this!" I cried still ripping it

Okita didn't say anything the whole time, did he smile because he saw me almost naked or because he enjoyed my pain.

"Look at me, and look at me good okay!" I yelled tearing i was naked in front of them "This is me and there isn't a damn thing you can change about me okay! I don't care anymore i'm through with everyone taking advantage of me, screw being beautiful!" I yelled loudly still crying

"Arisa?!"Sen-hime and Chizuru barged in  
"Are you okay?!" Chizuru looked at me worried

I slid on the wall crying, Chizuru covered me with a blanket and took me home.

While i was gone Sen-hime gave everyone a nasty look and smacked them all in the head with her fan. "BAKA (IDIOTS) what did you guys do to her" she yelled. They all explained the story to her and she scolded them on how not to say such stupid things about girls.

"I have to say though, she looked damn good in that outfit and while she was ripping it" Shinpachi said and Sen-hime smacked his head and face 3 times.

"What should we do, I feel horrible now" Heisuke-kun said

"You should be! out of everyone here Arisa has said nothing but good things about you Heisuke-kun no matter how much i told her that you were such a kid and that you aren't very reliable as to everyone else she still said this "Heisuke-kun is reliable!...and..and.. he's not a kid.. he is very manly in his own ways, and he take care of what he needs to and helps out others when anyone needs him!" those were her exact words

Heisuke blushed not realizing what he had said. "I really screwed up this time didn't I "  
rubbing his head "AHHHHH?! what do we do?" he yelled

Maybe we can talk to her tomorrow all of us, they all said upset

Sigh "I guess since there is no other choice" Okita said feeling a slight guilty

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 6: The day after

"Hello...Arisa..daijoubu desuke (are you okay)?" Chizuru slid the door opened and peaked inside

"Oh! Chizuru-chan good morning" I smiled

"I came to check on you..about yester.."

"I'm fine thanks for asking, really i am i've decided from today on that i can't be so rash and weak i need to accept it so please cheer me on but of course i'll always be me right?" I giggled

"right" she smiled back

"Oh i forgot, Sen-hime wanted me to give you this as a gift from yesterday she said this one would really suit you and your personality its a good way to bring out your true colors" she said

I blushed and looked at the kimono, it was very pretty, it was it was a beige-very light brown color and had a golden ribbon strap, the design had a flower very colorful cherry blossom flowers around like a rainbow.

"This is beautiful, i don't deserve this" I said i tried to give it back to her

"Don't say that it would fit you very well please keep it, this one really brings out yourself" she said handing it back

"Thank you, i'll wear it right now" i blushed so happily

"Your welcome, i'll head out first, come to the dinning room when you're ready to help me out with chores" she slid the door closed

"okay" i yelled, i wore the dress it really did bring out who i was, i decided to also change my hair so i tied it in a ponytail, and put on a flower around my ear, thank you chizuru, Sen-hime. I walked out my room and went to the dining room, and they were there, they all stared at me again almost like they were blushing. I breathed in some air and walked in.

"Good morning" I smiled

"Listen we're sor.." Harada said

"I don't want to listen to it, just forget i was ever there you don't need to apologize" I said proudly

"Arisa.." Shinpachi said worried

"Why do you look different" Heisuke-kun said blushing

"You like it, Sen-hime and Chizuru picked it out for it really matches my personality they say and i decided to put my hair to a more comfortable way so it won't get in the way" I twirled around and giggled

"You look.." Shinpachi

"I know ugly right?, sorry for disappointing you guys" I smiled sadly

"Oh! the tea cups i need to get that" I went to go find tea cups

"That's not what i was going to say" he blushed rubbing his head

"She is definitely not okay, Arisa would usually give glare at more or attack me but she seems to be off today" Okita said rubbing his chin

"She is definitely not okay, we need to get her back to normal" Heisuke said

"How about we all go one on one with her to talk to and see who she's really mad at?" said Harada

"Thats scary Harada-kun" Shinpachi said frightened

"Its the only way we'll find out" Saito said

**LATER THAT DAY**

I was doing laundry and i went to go hang some clothes then Okita appeared.

"Chibi (Short)" he said in my ear

"Shu...shut up!" I yelled

"Geez don't you get tired of this, enough already" I blushed but said it angrily

"Seems like you are acting as your usual self, now the question is why are you dressed like that? If its to impress any of us then you.." Okita said but i didn't let him finish his sentence

"Stop! i'm not trying to impress anyone anymore, i'm doing this for myself, what the use of trying to if i know how all of you feel about me" I said hanging the clothes

"Eh..? You seem more my type now, a girl that only does it for her own self not caring a thing what anyone else would think" Okita came towards me as i stepped back but was caught by the tree

"Stop joking already, It's not funny, If you really wanna see me cry that bad then this won't work" I said

"Who said this was a joke?" He looked at me seriously, i went around him and hung the last shirt and left quickly i saw Saito and went to him.

"What are you doing?" I said

"Arisa? you're not mad at me" Saitou said  
"I told you to forget about it, so what are you doing" I smiled

"Well if you must know i'm just admiring the swords that we have here did you know they have different meaning to them like this one..." Saitou said but i left, he sighed and kept looking at the swords

"Continue!" I yelled he looked at me strangely

"Oh, sorry i wanted to grab some paper to have it written down so i won't forget, hehe it seems very interesting" I giggled

Saito blushed and stared at me for quite a while

"You can continue now, Saito-kun" I smiled at him

"Oh yes..ehem" Saito said

We stood there for at least about 2 hours talking about swords we really got into the conversation and saito seem to enjoy himself, he even taught me how to use one, he trained me a few of the basics.

"This was really fun Saito-kun, you should teach me more and train me" I gave him my hand waiting for him to shake it

"Yes, we should" He smiled back at me for the first time

"Hmm..how about during this time of the day always" I said

"Okay" He shook my hand and smiled at me

"See you later then Saito-kun" I waved my hand to say good bye and left

I re-read the notes and mumbled them word by word while walking and didn't seem to pay attention to where i was going.

"What's this" Heisuke-kun grabbed my notes and raised it up

"Kaesite! (give it to back!)" I yelled and tried to reach for it but i couldn't

"Ehh?! really" he kept reading it and walked away.

"Heisuke-kun give it to me" I whined like a little kid walking behind him

"Come catch me then hehe" He smiled and started running and i ran after him

"Heisuke!" I yelled whining and fell down.

"Ittai (ouch)..." I started to cry and rubbed my eyes to hold my tears

"Whoa you okay?!" he ran back to check on me " geez you're so helpless" he smiled and gave me his arm but i refused to take it and got back up myself.

"I'm not!" I blushed and yelled out still crying

He patted my head and smiled at me, I took off the string off his hair.

"Oi?! (hey?!) give that back to me" with his hair out, he looked handsome

"Confiscated!" I yelled

"Ehh why?" he said trying to get his hair tie back

"Because you made me fall" I turned away

"You made yourself fall down" He yelled

"Thats not how i remembered it" I said walking away

"Okay okay sorry" He said i decided to joke around with him since he looked so desperate

"Arisa-hime? (princess Arisa?)" I gave him funny look

"Ehh?" He said with a "really?" tone

"Yep" I played with the string spinning it around, feeling so high and mighty. He sighed and bended down on one knee and grabbed my hand.

"May i please get my hair tie back hime-sama? I'm sorry" He said seriously

My whole face turned red like a tomato and slapped his face straight giving his hair tie. "Whoahh?!" I was nervous, because of the way he said it

"Ouch that hurt Arisa" he yelled

"Sorry, sorry!" I yelled back stuttering while cover my red face with both my hands

"You okay?" he said coming closer to me

"Don't come close?!" i yelled but he still did anyways as i moved back and tripped on a rock, Heisuke tried to save me by grabbing me but he failed and fell down with me

"Ouch you okay Arisa..." He stared at me

"Wha..What?!" I stuttered covering my face with my arms, the situation i was in made me turn even more red.

"Let me see your face" he said trying to move my arms

"No way!" I yelled he still tried moving my arms away and he grabbed both arms and slammed them down and stared at me

"Your face looks cute under the sun" I stared at me closer till both of our noses met, his upper lip touched mines but it wasn't a kiss though, My face was completely red no doubt i had this weird feeling of wanting to kiss him but i was so nervous my heart ached

He blushed and realized the situation we were in and moved his face back but he didn't get off me.

"Sorry i got carried away!" He said blushing

"It's okay no harm done right" I gave him a fake laugh

"Yeah..." He said looking around and got up and gave me his hand to get up.

"I'm going to leave now, i need to go start cooking" I walked away

"Wait!" he grabbed my hand from behind

"Do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?" He blushed and averted his eyes

"Oh..Okay" I blushed as well and left and started running I was a bit happy because i needed help with groceries for tomorrow anyways i was excited.

"Aren't you smooth" Harada and Shinpachi put their shoulders around him

"Whoa?! you guys were watching us?" He yelled

"The whole time" Harada said

Heisuke blushed

"Are you starting to get feelings for her" Shinpachi said

"I don't know!" He yelled and put his arms behind himself and walked away


	7. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 7: My heart throbbing DATE with Heisuke-kun?! SPECIAL

"Were you calling Harada-kun?" I slid the door opening peeking

"Ahh yeah, You mind bringing us some more tea Arisa-chan, thanks a bunch" Harada said and Shinpachi-kun face looked irritated and upset.

"I'll go get the tea now.." I became gloomy myself after seeing his face.

I went to the kitchen and pour more tea and brought the set for them, I was about to leave the kitchen but i heard footsteps come in.

"Oh, Good afternoon!..Chh..Okita-san" I first said happily till i saw his face

"Your mean, At least greet me a little more nicely" He patted my head

"No tricks today?" I looked up at him

"Not really, I'm not in the mood too..why don't you ask Heisuke-kun to do my job" He said almost pissed

"Yeah right, I can finally take a day off from your nonsense" I smirked at him and left the kitchen

"Your mean Arisa" he smiled and put his arm on his hip and tilted his head.

"I'm back, here is your tea" I placed it on the table and crouched down

"Good timing Arisa!, now tell me who is the better man for you me or Harada!" Shinpachi yelled

I blushed "Eh?! what do you mean by this" I yelled turning my head at one side to another

"I mean, Who would be the better man as in looks personality i don't know whatever you girls like in a guy which one of is better!" He looked at me seriously

"Calm down Shinpachi" He sweated a bit

"Oh..well both of you are good guys i mean i can't choose from any of you but then again..you guys did say some mean stuff" A vein popped in my head

"I thought you said you got over it?" Harada said coming closer

"I know, I know anyways why are you asking me this"

"Because Harada always gets the girls, and he leaves me all alone with no one!" He yelled

"It's not like i ask them to come to me, and i can't just tell them to leave and go to you because then that would be rude now wouldn't it Shinpachi" Harada said

"Chh..I'll never get a women of my own or at least have them swinging at me like Harada has them, I'm buff, healthy, and i bet i'd be damn good on the bed" Shinpachi yelled

I started laughing "Geez Shinpachi this is what your worried about, come on now you'll find someone that will like you it's only a matter of time, I bet these girls aren't even good enough for you anyways"

"Damn right Arisa" He yelled and blew smoke out his nose nodding

"Haha, you see thats the good thing about having you Shinpachi, Your kind,strong,well trained, great sense of humor, loyal, and brave huh thats about 7 things thats great about you they don't know what they're missing ne~ Harada-kun" I said listing them with my fingers raising them up at him

Shinpachi grabbed my hands "MARRY ME!" He yelled

"EH?!" I yelled back blushing "Thats just...I...this isn't funny Shinpachi!"

"St...stop already geez" I turned away still blushing

"I'm not joking!" He yelled his eyes were sparkling

Shinpachi wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and forcefully pulled me closer to him.  
"It can be just you and me and we can be a happy small family, unless you want kids?" he said seriously

"I..I..I'm not re (ready).." I started to stutter because i was really scared it's not like i was rejecting his offer though

The door slammed opened and Okita came in he looked strange.

"I heard some yelling so i decided to come in" He smiled sitting down and making himself some tea

"Okita-kun?!" I yelled

"Shinpachi! what do you think you're doing to Arisa?!" Heisuke jumped from the window and came inside

"Heisuke-kun?!" I turned

"Saitou when were you here?!" I yelled i didn't even notice he came in the room

It was a big commotion in the room, Shinpachi talking about our so called "family" that i haven't agreed too, Okita trying to mess with me, Harada trying to calm Shinpachi down, and Saitou just sipping some tea. It was too loud and i was confused about what was happening.

"Come on Arisa" Heisuke grabbed my hand and took me out the room and we ran away

"Hold up, Arisa come back, Heisuke!" Shinpachi yelled

"Where we going?" we got out the dojo and left to the streets

"Aren't we going somewhere today remember geez you forgot already thats so mean Arisa" I said turning back

"I..I didn't forget i thought you were just taking me out of the room" I blushed

"Where you wanna go? Oh! I know wanna get something to eat first"

"U-huh!" I smiled

**At a local store**

"Here's your dango" Heisuke gave me the dango

"Thanks" I smiled (I wonder why he decided to take me out today its pretty odd, I'm a bit nervous though i haven't been asked to hang out by a guy unless this is a..a..DATE?!)

I spitted out the dango i looked at Heisuke face, Why is my heart throbbing so fast! What's going on here?! I'm so nervous i'm even starting to sweat a little.

"You okay Arisa?" He said worriedly and i looked at his lips the whole time, I watched him eat his dango and licking the side of his mouth, Damn it what is going on with me.

"Ah..Ahhhh.." (o/o) I blushed i couldn't say any words to him at all.

"Hmm...where should we go next..Oh wanna walk around there nothing much to do in the afternoon" He held my hand again.

We went around walking for at least about ten minutes

"You can..let my hand go now" I couldn't face his direction

"Oh right, I forgot my bad" He winked and sticked his tongue out, Damn it he's too gorgeous.

"It's okay i didn't mind at all i mean.." I said it again! i'm so dumb

"Oh okay" He held my hand again

(What the hell is going on?!)

**Meanwhile***

"Stop pushing" Harada said under a bush

"It's not me" Saito yelled

"Shut up, my future wife is in jeopardy..chh stupid Heisuke that guys quick" Shinpachi yelled

"Don't overwhelm yourself..she hasn't given you an answer yet" Okita said

((Bushes rustling))

"What the hell?" Heisuke said

"It's probably just squirrels" I said

Heisuke picked up a branch and threw it at the bushes

"SHUT UP! stupid squirrels" He yelled

"ITTAI!" Harada yelled but everyone covered his mouth on time before we could here that.

"Who the hell you calling a squirrel?!" Shinpachi whispered irritated as Okita began to laugh

"let's move there leaving" Saito said

**Later that day**

"Ne~ Heisuke-kun why did you suddenly want to ask me to hang out with you all of a sudden" The mood became romantic and i smiled at him and blushed maybe he isn't that bad afterall.

"Well you see..I recently began to think that I really need you in my life" He turned red and blushed

"What.." I turned more red where is this going

"You're important to me more than anything and the reason i asked you out today is because i want you.."

**Background***

"Mmm..Arg..mm!" Shinpachi mouth was covered by everyones hands

**Reality**

"You..you want me..I don't know how i should handl.." I was so nervous i covered my face

"To make me more curry!" Heisuke yelled

"Eh?" My whole mood changed and everything cracked

"Yeah i said it...I really like Arisa's curry it's best and i was wondering if you can make it today..So i came outside to help you get the stuff instead of making Onigiri" He yelled

My eyes began to twitch to think this was just to go out and buy food, I'm an idiot.

"Pfft!..Arisa-chan face look at it she's devastated!" Okita yelled and began to laugh and so did everyone else behind the bushes  
"Chh! Who the hell behind there!" I tore it down and it was them

"OKKKIIITTAAAHH!" I yelled i was really pissed off

"Ahh..." He was scared and so was everyone else in the bush they looked like terrified mutts

"Whoa Arisa calm down"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled i turned into a scary demon and beat the crap out of everyone of them

"Welcome back?! are you guys okay!" Chizuru yelled

"Arisa's a demon!" Shinpachi kneeled down and grabbed Chizuru's leg

"Why did i get involved with this" Harada said with his face all beat up

"Sorry guys..ehehe..I dragged you guys into her fury" Okita said his face was the worst out of all of them

"Even Saito!" Chizuru yelled

"I tried to escape her but it was already too late" Saito said

"Chizuru" Heisuke whined and one of his eyes tearing "Get the first aid kit!"

"We're back! hehe" I smiled happily

Chizuru giggled, "You guys get along so well" and she started to laugh

End


	8. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 8

**Hope you guys enjoy :D**

******I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 8: Our Quarrel

"haaaaaaaaa-!" I yelled clashing swords with Saito

"Your improving rapidly" Saito smiled

"Am I any good to go one on one with you for real?" I smiled back

"Not quite yet, But you are able to face most of our trainees in the dojo" Saito said and we both stepped back and came at each other again.

"Whoa! Arisa's doing great" Harada said everyone came to watch me train

"Yeah, In less than a few months she can probably soon reach our level" Shinpachi said

"Ehhh? I wanna fight Arisa " Okita smiled putting his hand on his chin.

"Amazing!" Chizuru said clapping her hands

"She is pretty good" Hijikata said smiling

"Indeed" Sanan-san said

"I'm going bring it up a level so be prepared" Saito said seriously

"Come at me!" I yelled

Saito came at me really quick so fast i couldn't see where he was heading he had hit me once with the sword on my stomach and i fell down luckily it was wooden and he didn't hit me to deep.

"Kya!" I yelled and fell on the floor and started to coughing out blood

"Arisa-chan!" Chizuru yelled

"Hey?! wasn't that a bit far" Harada yelled

"The only way to become stronger is to face the opponent seriously" Hijikata said

"Hijikata?" Shinpachi said

(Cough) I started coughing out more blood

"Do you give up?" Saito pointed his sword at me

I heard running footsteps coming, and it was Heisuke-kun coming

"ARISA! Do your best!" Heisuke yelled out loud "GET UP AND FIGHT YOU CAN ENDURE THE PAIN JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER" He yelled once more

I was scared, I didn't want to get up but in my heart i wanted to keep fighting, I want to win! Pain is nothing if it means losing my life, Thank you Heisuke-kun

"No! Come at me one more time!" I yelled determinedly splatting the blood on the floor from my hand

"Alright then" Saito said

"Is she serious!" Shinpachi said

"You can do it" Chizuru said folding her hands and wishing for me closing her eyes very tightly

"COME!" I yelled

And he came again quickly and he managed to have me drop my sword.

"It's over" He pointed his sword at me, If this was for real i'd be dead but i didn't want this fight to end just yet, I used my own personal self defense combat training i had with Heisuke.

"Haa-!" I kicked his sword down

"Whoa!" Heisuke yelled and moved closer smiling

"Very good" Saito smirked

He tried to streak me in the face but i moved quickly, I leaned and kicked his feet but he leaped in time, It was a very intense battle its as if he almost took me seriously, our fists clashed and there was silence.

"OUCH!" iI stepped back

"Pfft!" Okita laughed

"What was that?! Okita?!" I yelled clenching my fist

"Stay concentrated on me!" Saito yelled trying to hit me but i dodged him

"Yes! sorry" I turned at him

Our fists clashes again,

"Thats it for today" Saitou said ending the fight "You did well" and patted my head

"Thanks you very much!" I bowed "It was really fun ne~ Saito" I smiled my face was full of bruises

"Yeah" He smiled back

"Wait, Arisa you forgot about this" Hijikata said coming to me giving me a present which was a sword

"No way! Thanks Hijikata-san" I said happily

"Actually it wasn't me who got you this it was Saito" He smiled looking to his direction

"Saito..got this for me" I blushed looking at the sword then stared at Saito, He wouldn't face me directly i guess he was embarrassed.

"SAITO!~" I yelled happily and jumped on top of his back "Thank you!" I yelled again

"Hey?!..." He blushed

"I love you Saito!~" I yelled rubbing my face behind the back of his head.

Everyone started laughing, I got off his back and Heisuke ran to me

"Great job Arisa!" He came and we both bro-fisted eachother and i started hugging him and he hugged me back.

"I did it! I really did it" My face rubbed against his

"You were amazing! that other training really got in handy didn't it" He smiled and picked me up

"Yup" I smiled back and he lifted me in the air and started twisting me around and he kissed me. Everyone was shocked at what had happened and so was I.

"Th..Thaa...ttt...tt...?!..Eh?!" I blushed and he putted me down quickly

"Oh shit?!" He stepped back and covered his mouth with his hands

"I...Ahh?! what the hell just happened?!" He was shocked himself for doing that.

"Heisuke-!" Shinpachi, Okita, Saito, and Harada yelled evilly

"Whoa?!" Heisuke began to run as they chased him.

I slipped on the floor not knowing what had happened? I just got kissed by Heisuke-kun a direct kiss..How should i face him! I..do i like Heisuke-kun.

**Days later**

Heisuke hasn't spoken to me since that day, He been avoided me usually wouldn't mind if someone avoided me i was usually being avoided by people since i was little, but this felt different and strange, my heart ached not seeing Heisuke for some reason i don't know why.

"Heisuke-kun would like some te.."

"NO THANKS!" he yelled and went in his room

"Heisuke..why are you being so mean to me" I frowned and slumped

"Having trouble?" Harada leaned on my shoulder.

"Harada?! why are you here"

"You're worried aren't you? Don't you wanna talk to Heisuke?" He asked

"Yes..lately since that..kiss he's been ignoring me and won't even look at me anymore I don't understand maybe he's disgusted by me.." I said crying a bit

"Don't cry come on he isn't disgusted"

"Thanks for cheering me up and sorry for making you see such an ugly face right now, Harada-kun is very gentle and nice no wonder lots of girls like you" I said crying he blushed and smiled back at me.

"You're a good girl, Heisuke-kun is lucky to have someone like you to bad you're not mine but i'll do my best" Harada patting me head then walking away leaving

"Eh?! I never said that I liked Heisuke-kun" I blushed

"Bye!" He said waving his hand from behind

"Geez!" I pouted my face but at the same time i was thinking do i really like Heisuke-kun? I'm not so sure of my feelings but i do know that whenever i'm with him my heart beats fast. I was suddenly pulled by and sent inside the room of the person who pulled me.

"Kya" I was swept inside a dark room

"What the heck?! Okita?!" I blushed and put my guard on

"Why have you been so down lately? Is it because of Heisuke" He asked seriously and raised my chin.

"That..has nothing to do with you.. why did you pull me in here.." I blushed and took his hand off me chin.

"Well you see...I wanted something from you really bad" He said blushing a bit

"Like.." I looked at him

"Your body..for my desires" he looked at me seriously and leaned his body close to mine our chests were touching.

"Okita?! this..this is low even for you..cut it out already!" I yelled blushing and pushed him away

"Just this once please Arisa, Let's make it a quick one" He said taking out his clothes

"EHH?! WHAT ARE YOU, PERV..." He cover my mouth and took me on the floor with him

"just once please..for me" he whispered in my ear, it tickled me and shivers came down my spine, my heart started throbbing fast, he started to go inside his pocket to get something out.

"This is a job only a women can do" He said smiling an alarm in my head rang and i ran out the room and made it out safely.

"OKITA IS A PERVERT!" I yelled through the hallways and ran away

"She misunderstood me" He said to himself

"Hahaha wow Okita, you really messed with her head this time" Shinpachi laughed

"That wasn't my intention i was serious, haaa- (sigh)...now whos going to rub my ointment and massage me now"

"I can do it for you" Shinpachi said

"No way, this is a woman's job someone with soft delicate hands not brolic muscular ones the last time you did this for me my back was sore for a week" He pouted

**Meanwhile**

"AHHHHH!" I was still screaming across the hallway leaving when i bumped into someone  
"Oof!" I fell on the floor "I'm sorry are you ok.." It was Heisuke

"Geez be more careful next..t" He blushed and turned away "Sorry" he said walking away.

"Wait where you going?" I said worriedly "Why won't you look at me...i'm sorry" I started crying

"Don't cry, geez" He came over to me and rubbed my head "I'm sorry, for making you feel bad its not you its me i'm the one who should be begging for your forgiveness"

"THEN WHY WOULDN'T YOU COME TO ME! I would forgive you its not the end of the world idiot! Yet you made me suffer! I want to be with Heisuke-kun!" I screamed at him angrily still crying and till i realized what i said i covered my mouth (I want to be with Heisuke-kun!)

He blushed and looked at me with wide eyes "Wh..What?"

"I..it just came out...what i sa.." I had no other way to cover myself

His pink face began to fade and he gave me a devious smirk "Arisa-chan loves Heisuke-kun right? That means you worship my existences"

My red face faded "What?! I never said i liked you IDIOT! don't think so highly of yourself, little boy" I flicked his head "I don't date childish men" I smiled back

"WHAT?! well i don't date manly women" He yelled and he flinched realizing what he said

"HEISUKE!" I yelled and chased him "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"Arisa is a demon!" He yelled running away but i caught him and beaten him a bit

"Well at least there back to normal" Harada said

"When it was finally so peaceful" Hijikata sighed

"I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID! You are no different than any other men i have encountered!" I yelled at him and walked away with my head up.

"Arisaaa~ it was a joke don't be mad come on"

"No way" I screamed

Everyone laughed at us arguing, I wasn't really mad at him though, i just wanted him to follow me around like a loyal dog going everywhere his owner went, I lied Heisuke is nothing like the others even though he can be childish he was still a real man the way i see him.


	9. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 9

**Wow, its been a long way now hasn't it ^^ well i bring you here chapter 9! :D hehe their will be a lot of romantic scenes here so be prepared! and the story is going to finally reach its true beginning soon but don't worry if you guys enjoy the comedy I've putted in here i will be posting some special chapters where its about daily life like in the beginning of the story if you guys have any comments,suggestions on special chapters, help me out by sending me a review or message I don't bite :D the true story is about to begin! The earlier chapters were just showing the relationships they all have with Arisa, but like I said if you enjoyed the comedy i will post specials and you guys can help me out with suggestions!**

******I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 9: Wavering feelings

"Okita! give it back!" I yelled walking his way

"I'm only borrowing it for the time being, i'll give it back eventually i'm going out now" he said waving behind putting on his coat (shinsengumi coat)

"You better thats my favorite hair tie!" I yelled at him

"Yeah yeah, see you later when i get home darling" He winked at me

I blushed and my eyes widened, he made it sound like we were a married couple "DUMB! IDIOT! JERK!" I yelled out loud and he started laughing.

When suddenly he stopped, He started coughing i thought it just him laughing at me more but soon after i saw blood.

"Okita!" I yelled worriedly and ran towards him "Okita what's wrong you okay?! your bleeding some please help us!" I started crying holding him but no one didn't come to help us

"I'm fine Arisa (coughs) just leave" He said coughing

"You're not okay stupid idiot we have to take you back" I yelled

"NO! let me..." He fainted

"Okita..Okita?! please someone help us" I cried i was desperate for help i was almost losing my mind for him

"Anyone please..he needs help" yet no one listened, they are were staring at us but minded their own business. I tried to lift him but he was too heavy even so i still did i had his arms around my shoulder and dragged him as far as i can to Headquarters. A few feet away i saw Harada, what i relief.

"HARADAAAA! HARADA" I cried out loud, he turned around and ran to me

"What the hell happened?!" He picked up Okita for me

"He..he was coughing and..and blood.." I was crying i could barely speak but he knew what i was talking about.

"Damn..lets hurry Arisa!" He yelled worriedly and we ran to take him home.

"What happened?!" Chizuru yelled

"This way!" I said opening a room for him.

"He collapsed while leaving for his mission" I told Chizuru

"Chizuru get the herbs" Harada yelled

"Yes!"

Later after Okita became fine and everyone left the room except me.

"Please be okay, please be okay please be okay" I mumbled to whole time i was there holding one of his hands tightening my eyes.

"I'm okay now Arisa" He looked up at me

"Okita!" I cried and hugged him

"I'm so glad..i'm so glad you're okay! You scared me so much I thought you were going to die, I don't want to see Okita like this!" I cried hugging him

"Wow..for someone who's always calling me a jerk i expected less from you" He smiled "Thank you for taking care of me" He hugged me back

"Because! you are important to me, i don't care if you're a jerk sometimes i just want to know that you're safe" I hugged him tighter and let a bit loose and stared at his eyes and blushed.

"Arisa.." He grabbed one of my hands and folded his fingers and i folded them back. I gazed at him i felt like i was being lured into his world, and he came closer and closer to me almost as if we were..

"What..are you doing..Okita" I was still stuck i didn't move at all but i felt this weird dangerous aura but i wanted to move closer to it and so i did.

"do you even know what i'm about to do to you right now.." he was a few centimeters away from my lips.

"I..I am completely aware" I blushed, I wasn't thinking straight at all as if i was caught in the moment, until the I heard the door slide open, it was Heisuke.

I turned around immediately and looked at him, I moved away from Okita got up.

"What..were you guys..." He looked devastated.

"I.." I didn't know what to say for some reason i felt so guilty.

"Sorry for barging in i just wanted to check on Okita hehe..don't mind me at all sorry again!" He smiled and closed the door, he looked upset in a type of way.

"Heisuke wait!" I yelled walking but Okita grabbed my leg and made me slip

"Whoops" He smiled while i was being carried by him

"Le...let go of me!" I blushed and yelled

"You're so mean..you plan on leaving without having this moment done" He smiled

"Wha..what..?" I had no other way to say it and my eyes widened.

"shall we continue?" He gave me that same stair again and i was trapped, he was so alluring yet so distant to me.

"I.." my heart was throbbing, i wanted to be saved from this, I want you to rescue me.

"YOUR FOOD IS READY!" Heisuke yelled and slammed it in between us.

"Hei..Heisuke.." I blushed and looked at him

"Get off him Arisa, he needs to eat now..Though bad men don't deserve to EAT" He yelled and pointed at him.

"Ehh? Since when was i the bad guy now, I'm only pleasing Arisa by bestowing her my lips" He smiled holding me tighter.

"EHH?!" I blushed "Let..let go already..come on" I started to stutter

"Yeah let go of her!" He grabbed on end of my hand

"No way" Okita was irritated and grabbed the other side

They both started pulling me from one side to the other, I had no freaking idea of what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?!" I was being pulled by both of them like two children fighting over a toy.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Hijikata came in the room,

"Whoah?!" Heisuke yelled and both of them letting me go, I got up as soon as I can and ran out the room.

"This is ridiculous, seriously Heisuke come to the meeting room and Okita stay put you will not be doing any of your tasks today and so on until you are better understand"

"Understood" He leaned and smiled

"Harune, come with us"

"huh.." I turned around walked with them, It was silent i was walking by Heisuke's side but he wouldn't speak to me.

"Heisuke are you okay?" I looked at him

"Yeah i'm fine..." He blushed and looked irritated

"Why are you mad at me" I was worried that he was mad at me again.

"I'm not mad at you! I just..ahhhh! let's just forget about it already" He scratched his head looking confused.

"Okay.." I was disappointed

"Alright everyone is here" Kondou-san looked around

"Okay, now that Souji is in need for treatment we are now short out of recruits"

"We need someone to work more than they usually do, Since we don't have Souji for the time being and we need one of you men to volunteer but sadly it seems your schedules are already tightened from last month's incident so we all have to devise a plan and make this work out somehow maybe split certain times for each of you" Hijikata rubbed his chin.  
"Well..i'm not really trying to deny this request but we all have tight schedules i don't even think it's possible for us to make extra room" Shinpachi said.

"I agree" Saito said

"Moreover we don't have the money to pay for their overtime work" Sannan-san included

I was worried about the situation happening i wanted to somehow help out but i felt as if it was impossible for me. Everyone was worried and thinking of what to do, So i raised up the courage and volunteered.

"I would like to volunteer in taking Okita's place without pay" I stood up and looked at everyone seriously

"That's impossible even for you, you're a woman" Hijikata said

"And?! What of it this is no time to be sexist aren't you guys in a crisis"

"I'm not trying to be sexist, I'm only saying this because you can be taken advantage of not to mention you are not even a part of the Shinsengumi" He yelled irritatedly

"I am offering you my help out of the kindness of my heart and you defy me! I really want to help out i'm not joking, If i am not part of the Shinsengumi then I am at least the supporter or substitute, please let me do this" I sat down and bowed

"Arisa.." Harada and everyone else looked at me.

"You!.." Hijikata said without finishing

"I accept your request" Kondou-san said happily

I looked up happily "Thank you so much i will not let you down!"

"Kondou?" Hijikata looked at him

"It's fine she is very well trained i'm sure she will not let us down, though we do have to disguise her as a male student and have her masquerade, beforehand I shall give her at least another 2 weeks before she can start, train her well Hajime-kun"

"Yes sir" Saito bowed

"Thank you!" I smiled and teared a little.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Hopefully this will be your first and last time you will do this, I do not accept tardiness and lack of courage do you understand" He yelled

"Whoa...ye..yes Hijikata-san"

"Then I accept" He smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled back and bowed.

This was the beginning of our trouble and also the start of discovering something a new power which they all bestowed I thought I wouldn't get into any type of danger in my life at least knowing i would be safe with them around

have been tied by the red string of fate.

to be continued


	10. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 10

**Enjoy! :) sorry if this is short, I think?**

******I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 10: Its time, reach my feelings to you!

"Heisuke-kun you okay?" I said worriedly

"Yeah i'm fine" he moped, He was sitting down on the staircase of the training dojo

"No your not, i know that much to know that you're not okay" I sat down with him

"TELL ME!" I whined moving him around

"AHH! okay,okay, just stop doing that already geez!"

"Yay" I smiled and clapped my hands as he blushed and looked at me

"Well first off, I'm not so sure if it's safe for you to be going out and fighting I mean you're still not done with your training yet, and second.."

"I'm fine trust me, There is no need to worry at all plus i have 2 more weeks left of training so I will be prepared enough to defend and attack more accurately, So what else was in your mind" I smiled and tilted my head.

He blushed again "Ahhh...nothing"

"It's not nothing tell me! you promised!" I yelled at him

"I am jealous okay?! geez when i saw you and Okita i don't know it bugged me for some reason happy!" He looked me with anger

"Jealous.." I blushed and looked at him

"What?.." He blushed back

"You were jealous" I was confused

"I'm not saying it again!" he turned away, I smiled at him and moved closer to him, wrapped my arm around his and leaned on his shoulder.

"That was just a misunderstanding?! ehehe i was just caught in the moment, you know...ehehehe geez your an idiot i don't have a thing for Okita-kun" I laughed fakely

"You're a liar." He looked at me and got mad

"No seriously, I don't he jus..?!" He pushed me down forcefully and stared at me

"Wha..what?" I blushed and looked at him confused, He was acting so odd, He usually so sweet and nice to me but he is being so aggressive right now i can hardly believe it

"LIAR!, LIAR, LIAR" He yelled and pouted

"Stop being such a child?! seriously, let me go already" I got irritated

"I'm not a child! I just want to confirm if you like Okita or not well do you?!, and what do I have to do to prove to you I can be a man as well"

"I don't like him, what with you all of a sudden come on!" I blushed and started yelling

"NOTHING?! JUST TELL ME THE..mmm" I stopped him from speaking and kissed him, i picked myself up and shove him in the ground and kissed him more.

"Wha..WHAT THE HELL?!" He blushed and covered his mouth "That was..you..?!"

"I like Heisuke-kun! and only Heisuke-kun" I yelled at him and started crying "If you want me to tell you a thousand times i will, I seriously like Heisuke-kun!"

"..." Heisuke-kun didn't know how to respond, he was speechless and still shocked from the kiss

"You don't have to answer me, I just wanted to let you know that i really like Heisuke-kun and that you are the only one I see right now out of everyone, Thank you for listening" I smiled and walked away and he suddenly grabbed my foot.

"..." He said nothing but stared at me with his wide teal green-blue eyes, his jaw was slightly opened and his cheeks were red.

"Ye..yes?.." I blushed waiting for him to speak but he said nothing and letting me go and i walked away with my head turned looking at him and bumped into a wooden pole.

"OUCH!" I yelled and grabbed my head

"hahaha!..A-chan you okay?" He smiled at me  
***it is pronounced ~AHH-chan~ (A-chan)***

"A-chan.." I blushed and smiled "I'm okay..hehe" I giggled a bit, I'm not sure whether he rejected me and wanted me but i'm sure he didn't reject me.

**1 week later**

"Is the medicine helping you Okita-kun?" I poured tea for myself while giving Okita-kun some company.

"Yeah it's working well" He said trenching his arms

"Ahh..That's a relief" I said giving him a warm smiling

He slightly blushed, and smirked at me and started to strip and undo his kimono.

"Wha..what are you doing?!" He blushed and stepped back.

"Don't you want to play with me now?, We never got to finish last time." He smiled

"No...I..It was a mistake! I was lured into you that's why..yeah you..you tricked me!" I shouted bluntly "Don't play with my heart!" I screamed

"Who said i was joking?" He stared at me seriously and my face flushed.

"I'm going to.." I couldn't finish my sentence because he suddenly pulled me and place his arm around my waist.  
"Why do you always try to run away whenever i want to talk to you seriously, Are you scared?"

"I'm not running away, I..I have someone i like already and..you're just..you're pulling me away from him!.."

"It not my fault you can have a change in heart"

"It's not changing at all, you're just making me believe it is.."

"Who is it right now in Arisa's mind" He lifted my chin and looked at me my body from head to toe.

"Let me go already..cut it out..." My voice was shivering I started to tear, I didn't want to fall into this, I wanted to only look one person"

"Hei...Heisuke" I mumbled and shut my eyes then i heard the door open and it was Heisuke.

"What the hell are you doing to Arisa?!" He screamed "Let her go, Arisa you okay?!" and he pulled me away from Okita and guarded me from behind.

"I was only playing with her, You don't have to overreact to this"

"I do have to! Can't you see she didn't like what you were doing you should've stopped when she told you too!"

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Wha..well..ye..yeah I was! is there a problem with that?!" He first blushed and confessed.

"That quite rude, Haven't you heard of the word privacy? You clearly have no manners boy" He smiled

"WHAT?!" He yelled

"Ahahahaha!..I'm only joking Heisuke,You both may take your leave now, But do keep in mind what i told you about privacy" He smiled at us both.

"Ah!..I get it, I get it, Let's go Arisa" he said irritably and held my hand and took me out the room.

"Geez, that Okita, He shouldn't play with people like that to the point where they start crying, now jokes like that are too far ne~ A-chan.."

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry...for being such a bother..for always having you watch over me...It must be annoy right?" I head onto the back of his shirt tightly and started to cry again.

"Even when i try to be strong, I'm still weak emotionally"

"Whoa?!..A-chan..ah.." He rubbed his head not knowing what to say.

"Well..you're not annoying at all to me...I actually like..like watching over you..BUT not in the you know creepy way..but..but you..AHHH?!.." He blushed and crouched on the floor scratching his head trying to explain himself to me, I blushed and wiped my tears and smiled at him.

"Thank you" I crouched and smiled to him

"I like..I LIKE PROTECTING YOU!.." He shouted bluntly. "You make me feel like a man...and well..you're not bad you know..A-chan is cute when she is helpless,So..SO! It is my duty as a man to protect his women!" He yelled blushing.

"I'm your woman.." My eyes widened and i blushed back.

"N..not really mine I mean..well, ahh you get what i mean i'm not very good at explaining stuff"

I smiled "Yeah I get it" and grabbed his hand and putted it on my cheek and closed my eyes "I want to be Heisuke-kun's woman someday though"

He blushed and turned away, We..should get dinner ready soon.." He got up and gave me his hand.

"Okay!" I smiled and held his hand as we walked.

New feelings began to grow inside our hearts, It was the beginning of our love, If only I had realized sooner that you and I couldn't be, but that didn't stop me from being with you. If only I could reverse time, to stop me from being with you.


	11. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 11: The mysterious red liquid, Ochimizu!

"Whoa..Arisa your disguise is perfect" Harada said surprisingly

"Really? I look like a guy" I smiled and stared at a mirror

"This is amazing i do look like a guy, but with a child's face though" I said sadly

"Hey, Saito what do you think?" I turned his way smiled at him

Saito slightly blushed "You..look fine"

"Ahh your kimono Arisa its not properly fixed in the back"

"Oh can you get it for me" I said turning around to him.

Harada was fixing the kimono and looked at my naked back from inside.

"You done?" I asked.

"Oh..yeah i'm done" and blushed a bit putting his arm around his shoulder and stepped back.

"I'm going to go show Chizuru this, so see you guys later!" as i left the room and went into the kitchen.

"Chi-zuu-ruuu-chaaann~" I said behind her neck and she jumped and looked at me.

"Arisa?! you cut your hair?"

"No, no definitely no, I just his everything in the back see" I turned around

"Ohh..okay, wow you look great a lot better than mines" She put her head down.

"Your's is great! what are you talking about the first time i met you i was completely fooled"

"Really thanks" We both started laughing and Heisuke came in the room

"Good morning..OHHHH! A-chan is that you? i didn't notice for a second wow you look great"

"Thanks hehe took a while for me and harada to come up with a disguise haha but it all worked out"

"That so..you could have woke me up and i would have helped you.." He pouted

"Sorry Heisuke-kun i actually wanted to surprise you and Okita-kun but seems like its already too late for you..I'm going to surprise Okita now if you want you can come join..hehe..It's finally time for me to get my revenge!" I yelled loudly with my fist up proudly.

"Bwahahaha!..okay, I'll come along, Chizuru you coming?"

"I guess i can tag along" She smiled.

"DOAHHH! you know what would be better!" I shouted with the most ridiculous face waving my hand and started to giggle.

"Let's invite Kondou-san!" I smiled evily

"Ehh?! isn't that overboard" She said.

"A-chan do you really think he'd tag along"

**Moments later**

"He really did tag along" Heisuke face was shocked.

"Alright go for it Harune" Kondou-san said hiding with Chizuru and Heisuke.

I raised my thumb up stepping in the room with a creepy evil face. I started to strip the top of my kimono opened, making it seem like it was a man's chest and went into Okita covers. I started to fix my voice making it sound like a dude.

"Good morning Okita-san" I whispered in his ear, having a very manly voice.

"Pfft! A-chan sounds like a freaking dude" Heisuke started laughing covering his mouth as was everyone else.

"Nnn.." He turned not facing my way.

"Did you like it..last night how was it, did it feel good" I started to go into his kimono and rubbed his chest, He suddenly woke up and stepped back.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Ahh..you forgot..how cruel..I'm Arata-kun, the one who had fun with you last night" I putted my my finger in my lips.

"What the hell did you do, I'll kill you" He opened his sword.

"That turns me on" I said with a man voice and Okita started to shiver.

"Let's finish what we started" and i leaned to him.

Okita finally noticed it was me after seeing my boobs, from my kimono opened when i was leaning to him.

"Arisa...I'm gonna hurt you.."

"I'm not Arisa, I'm Arata-kun"

"Then you wouldn't mind if i had a peek under there?" He pushed me on the floor and started to undo my kimono.

"I'm Arisa!, I'm Arisa?!, sorry, sorry,sorry!" I screamed, and he let me go.

"Stupid, Idiot?!" I fixed my kimono and covered myself.

"Serves you right" He said irritably

"Bwahaha, that was hilarious" Heisuke laughed.

"Heisuke you dumbass!" I yelled at him with my face all red "You're not even concerned about my body being exposed"

"He enjoyed the view from over here, his jaw slammed right opened" Chizuru-chan said laughing.

"Chizuru your cruel, You suddenly know how to joke around" He putted his arms on his hips.

"That was..shameless yet enjoyable" Kondou-san started laughing "I haven't had a good laugh in a while, but warn me about those kinda jokes next time"

"Kondou-san!" Okita turned to my direction "Arisa!"

I flinched, Okita looks really mad. "Ehh?!...I'm sorry! I just wanted to get you back for all the time hehe..no hard feelings right Okita-kun..hehehehe" I laughed fakely.

"Now,now Okita no harm was done right, you helped me start my day out well so all is good" He smiled and patted his head.

"I did, didn't I" He smiled and my back started to shiver i never seen such a cute side of him it scares me.

"Well, we should be going to the kitchen now it's breakfast time"

"I'm starving what'd you make Chizuru"

"Its a surprise" she giggled

"I can't wait Chizu-whoaaa?!" Okita grabbed my shoulder.

"Next time you play a prank on me like that again, not only will i kill you, i'll take away your innocence (virginity) away" He smiled with a very evil face

I was scared to death "Yes sir!" I said shaking "Wa..wait my innocence?!-" I blushed

"Go fetch me some food" He pushed me away before i could speak and i ran away.  
As I walked to go bring Okita his food, I saw a shiny small bottle holding red liquid. It looked pretty so i went to go have a look at it. Although i didn't know whose room i entered i brought myself in and held it up and gazed at it. For some reason i wanted to open the bottle and smell the liquid, so i did until someone came in the room.

"What are you doing here, you did not get my permission to enter my room nor did you ask to touch my stuff" Sanan-san said snatching the bottle away from me closing it.

"I'm sorry" I said sadly. "What..what is that i've never seen anything like it " I asked without hesitation.

Sannan-san glared at me for the first time, he is usually kind to me but for some reason he was rude.

"It's none of your business, I forbid to you touch it again, If you see this bottle anywhere do not touch it do you understand!" He yelled

"Yes.." I said sadly.

"You may take your leave" He said show me to the door.

I walked out the room with Okita's food, and moped, I never knew he had that side to him I should have never done something so rude. Though I am curious what the bottle was, why was it so important, why didn't he let me touch it. I stepped into Okita's room, and sat down and set everything up for him. The question never got to get out of my head so i decided to ask Okita.

"Say Okita, have you ever seen a bottle with red liquid inside" I asked still setting up his food.

"...No..why do you ask" He said strangely

"Well, while i was on my way to your room, I saw it and stopped by to check on it and I slightly opened the bottle until sannan-san came and.."

"Did you drink it?!" He yelled holding onto my shoulder really tightly

"Okita that hurts let go!" I yelled trying to push him off "Okita stop!" I started to cry because he gripped me to hard.

"Answer my question!" He yelled.

"No..NO! I didn't drink it!" I yelled back and he let me go and suddenly calmed down.

"Don't touch it, Don't go near it, DO NOT DRINK IT!" He gave me the same glare as Sannan-san and drank his tea.

"Why do you people keep telling me this, what is so important about that bottle..I've seen stacks of them in his room, not only in his room either, it wouldn't hurt if.."

I was smacked in the face by Okita really hard it felt like a punch. My face was hand printed by his, and started to sting, I putted my hand in my face and stared at Okita with wide eyes, This was the first time, in a very long time since I was abused like this.  
"Listen well, Or I will do it again, DON'T go near that bottle" He said with anger but in his eyes i saw sadness and pain, I cried again and Okita turned away.

"Okita..OKITA IS THE WORST!" I screamed and ran out the room covering my face.

I took out my disguise and putted on my old clothes (from the beginning of chapter 1). I stared at myself, It feels like i've been here for my whole life, even though it's only been 2 years exactly. I feel like they have all been hiding something from me from the very beginning, something important and i know that it has to do with that bottle. At the middle of the night i went into Sannan-san room again, I went inside his closet full of that red liquid and took one with my and scurried away quickly and went back into my room, I took one as payback for what Okita did to me.

"Whoa its so pretty!" I smiled happily "Why would i try to stay away from something so beautiful like this, it even glows"

I started to shake the bottle, and very tiny sparks were flickering, I found it so entertaining. I wonder how it would taste, I opened the bottle out of curiosity and smelled it.

"Bleh!..this smell..it's horrible!" I moved my face away from it and tryed to taste it, but i stopped myself and closed the bottle.

"I will keep my word, partially" I said holding it high "Plus it's too beautiful to waste inside my stomach" I smiled and held it tightly in my chest.

"Tomorrow is the big day, I can finally fight along side with everyone" I mumbled and fell asleep.

My stupidity led me to my troubles, If i had listened to you sooner, Maybe i would have still been alive to see your face again Okita,Heisuke.


	12. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 12

**Hello everyone who has been reading my fan-fiction up to this point, i'm so happy that you guys can take the time to read my story :) so thank you so much! I really do appreciate and I will not stop until I find the perfect conclusion to this story but we are far from this conclusion! I will be we are now reaching the actual beginning of the story now not really but where it involves the ochimizu and stuff, again thanks for reading and guys don't forget to write a review if you haven't it would really help me a lot and if you have any suggestions fill free to mail me i don't bite :)**

**Arisa will finally be able to fight with the shinsengumi, or so we thought stay tuned guys and enjoy! :)**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 12: The true beginning, those happy days we shared together ends here!

"Arisa do you have all of our medical supplies pact?" Chizuru asked

"Yep, I'm so glad I can finally fight along with Chizuru-chan and everyone else" I said happily.

"Me too" she smiled.

"Oh i'll be right back i need to go check on something" I went into my room and hid the red bottle under my mattress and proceeded to leave with everyone.

We headed out and our mission was to escort an important box out of kyoto, late at the night. Rogue samurais were after that box so it was up to us to defend it. Later that day there were rogue samurai's hiding waiting for us so we stopped and waited.

"Who's there?!" Hijikata yelled "Come out" he took out his sword and so did everyone else including me.

"Arata-kun (my male name) be prepared for the true test" Saito-kun said "Your skills will now be shown don't hold back"

"Yes, Saito-sensei" I gripped my sword prepared.

The rogue samurai came out, and we fought. I guarded Chizuru-chan with Shinpachi and we fought side by side. In a strange way i enjoyed fighting, I can feel that i have grown much stronger during those years of training. I clashed swords with a rogue and put him down in his place and another one came at me and I knocked him down unconscious.

"You're pretty good, Arata-kun" Shinpachi smiled

"Thank you, the training has paid off hasn't it" I smiled my back to Shinpachi's

"Who the hell is that?!" rogue samurai A

"New recruit from the Shinsengumi, Arata Harune! I heard a lot about him! We need to watch out" rogue samurai B

"Chh!..I'll end his life now" rogue samurai A said

"Haaa!" I yelled and sliced his chest. "That won't be necessary"

"Arata behind you!" Chizuru yelled.

"Got it!" and I knocked another one down again.

Everything was going smoothly, until we heard evil laughter and rogue samurai's scurrying out.

"This can't be...no!" Sannan-san said with wide eyes  
"Why are they out! Sannan-san, this isn't good..chh! everyone the rasetsu are here keep your guard on!" Hijikata yelled.

"GIHIHIHIHI!" A strange monster looked that human, with white hair and pure red eyes suffocating one of our own men, and squishing his neck, and his head popped out and flew while blood was oozing out the body like a fountain.

"Wanna play!" the rasetsu coming with a crew of 30. I began to shiver and guarded myself and then dropped my sword from fear and picked it up again. Chizuru stared at me, she could see the fear in my eyes and she took out the sword she was carrying and guarded me.

"Stay behind me!" she yelled moving to the front of me.

The rasetsu's dashed towards our direction with incredible speed and the shinsengumi mean started to fight. A rasetsu came behind me and i stepped back and guarded myself.

"I..I can't fight" I started to tear and dropped my sword and fell on the floor and covered myself. Chizuru went in front of me and pointed the sword to the rasetsu and the rasetsu tried to slice Chizuru, she closed her eyes and Saito came along to rescue us.

"Get out of here as soon as possible, find Harada-kun he should be with Yamazaki-kun taking all of the wounded people in a safe place" He said

"Understood, Arisa lets get out of here" she pulled me up but i couldn't move. Paralyzed from fear and gripping her hand tightly.

"I don't want to leave, I want to be with everyone and fight" I cried making the problem worse.

"How can you fight if you can't even hold your sword properly! we need to get out of here" she yelled.

"Noo!..I don't want to.." Chizuru slapped me

"Pull yourself together Arisa! If you want to live we need to leave now, this is not the time or day for this nonsense now please come with me!" she said crying on one side of her eye.

"Yes." I cried and we both held hands running away from danger trying to find Harada. I was scared to death, I didn't know whether i was going to live or die today. I hoped to find Harada-kun as soon as possible but we haven't found him yet, It been about 15 mins since we escaped, I tried not to turn back, I didn't want to see those monsters killing our comrades, I felt terrible for being so selfish saving my own life instead of theirs If only i could fight. As we kept looking for Harada there was a rasetsu running trying to chase us.

"Arisa run faster come on!" Chizuru yelled we ran the fastest we could but i tripped on the floor and the rasetsu attacked and i cover myself until Samurai A (Yamamoto-san) used his body to protect me, while he was still half alive he stabbed the rasetsu in the heart and the rasetsu and him died on the floor together.

"Yamamoto-san!" I screamed crying "Yamamoto!" I tried to go rescue him but Chizuru told me its already too late and pulled me up and we ran again.

"Hijikata-san where is Harada-kun!" Chizuru said panting

"He should be in the corner over there with the wounded" He said clashing swords and taking 3 of them down. He saw me and looked at my scared face and looked as if he regretted taking me here.

"I knew bringing you here was a bad idea, You should have never gotten involved with us from the start" He shocked his head and clenched his fist tightly.

"Get over there now!" He yelled and Chizuru pulled me to safety.

"Chizuru! thank goodness you're here i was worried" He said. I leaned on the floor and covered my eyes and started to cry. Harada stared at me with sad eyes and leaned down with me and hugged me tightly trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, we never intended you to see this from the beginning, we all wanted to see you smiling like always so we kept this a secret from you" He let me go and I looked at him.

"Yamazaki-kun do you think you can get them out of here and take them back to HQ safely"

"Yes, if that is what needs to be done to protect the two" he said.

"Alright then, I'll leave them in your care." He said and then turned to my direction "You guys can get out of here now, keep your guards on and don't look back if anything happens keep running"

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Yamazaki-kun said bluntly, I held his hand without a question and we all ran quickly. I never turned back like Harada said we were about to make it to safety until I heard Heisuke's voice, he sounded like he was struggling. I turned back and there was Heisuke fighting 6 of the rasetsu and badly wounded. I saw him fall on the floor and i let go of Yamazaki's hand and he held me right back.

"Where are you going?! were almost to safety" He gripped onto my wrist.

"Heisuke's in trouble we need to save him!" I yelled trying to pull his hand off me.

"Arisa lets go" Chizuru cried.

"Do you want to live?!" he yelled and i stopped pulling and thought about it for a few seconds and finally got out and ran.

"Arisa?!" he yelled.

I ran and grabbed a sword from the floor and stabbed one of the rasetsu's heisuke was fighting in the heart. I went in front of Heisuke and started to shake in fear.

"Arisa what the hell are you doing here get out of here now!" He yelled at me but i didn't listen and fought with them. They were too quick for me i managed to take another down leaving me with 2 left. Heisuke tried to get up but he fell back down. I was stabbed in my left hand and fell on the floor, then stabbed on my leg.

"Ahh!" I screamed and fell on the floor and got back up.  
"Arisa that's enough get out of here while you still can" He said with sad eyes.

"I'm not leaving Heisuke-kun to die here, I want you to live" I cried still fighting the last rasetsu. It stabbed my left shoulder 3 times laughing at me.

"GIHIHIHIHI!" It laughed still stabbing it.

"AHHHHH!" I cried from the pain and fell down, this was the end for me so I thought, until I saw Heisuke-kun get back up his wounds were recovered tremendously fast and his hair turned white.

"I've had enough!" he yelled killing rasetsu once and for all.

"Hei..suke.." I said crying, I couldn't believe it.. he was a rasetsu as well. He looked at me depressingly and turned away and kept fighting those that were coming our way. The battle finally ended all the rasetsu were taken down and a lot of our men were wounded, Heisuke fainted on the floor and I crawled his way quickly and grabbed him everyone came our direction and look at me.

"What did you guys do to Heisuke?!..what..what just happened right now, this isn't right how can you guys do this!" I yelled but no one listened to me.

"I want answers now.." my voice was shivering, crying while holding heisuke still. I turned and looked at Chizuru.

"You knew about this too..and you didn't tell me..I thought we were friends" I looked at her with anger I felt betrayed.

"Your..you're all just..your" I was chopped behind my neck by Hijikata and I fainted.

"Hijikata-san!" Chizuru cried.

"It was the only way to silence her.." he said sadly.

"What do we do with her..she knows too much already do you think she would tell anyone about this or try to escape" Shinpachi said

"She can't escape anymore now, this is her fate..she chose this path and there is no turning back" He said punching the wall.

"Lets just take everyone back now, and we will discuss this as soon and she wakes up" Harada said carrying Heisuke.

"Yeah.." Hijikata said depressingly "This is her sin, for getting involved with us.." They left and heading to the HQ, The answers will be soon for told.


	13. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 13

**Hey guys :D we meet again hehe ^^ well here is another chapter very different from the other ones this tells the story of Arisa's horrid past with her father that was never really mentioned in the begginning of the story and will play a huge role later on, and guys here is a warning if you are not 13+ but i doubt that anyone younger than this would read this story but still a warning!:**

**THIS CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE READING THIS THEN PLEASE DO READ THIS SUMMARY PARAGRAPH BELOW AND CONTINUE ON! BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO UNDERSTAND MORE CLEARLY GO AHEAD AND READ I RECOMMEND! ENJOY THE STORY/SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

**SUMMARY:**

THIS TELLS THE STORY OF ARISA'S SAD PAST WITH HER FIRST LOVE AND FATHER. SHE MET TSUBASA (FIRST LOVE) WHEN SHE WAS 6 YEARS OLD, HE WAS ONE OF THE NEW RECRUIT MEMBERS AND HIS FIRST TASK GIVEN BY ARISA'S FATHER WAS TO WATCH OVER HIS DAUGHTER WHICH HE DID NOT REALLY LIKE BUT HAD TO DEAL WITH IT. LATER ON AS ARISA GROWS SHE TELLS HIM THAT SHE LOVES HIM, HE REFUSES BECAUSE OF AGE DIFFERENCE, BUT SHE IS DETERMINED TELLING HIM SHE WILL NOT STOP LOVING HIM UNTIL HE TAKES HER HAND AND SHE WOULD MAKE BABIES WITH HIM, HE BLUSHES TELLING HER DOES SHE EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE IS TALKING ABOUT (OBVIOUSLY NOT SHE IS A KID) BUT SHE INSISTS ON IT, ARISA HARUNE IS NOW 11 YEARS OLD SHE FINDS HERSELF NAKED IN BED WITH TSUBASA AND WAKES UP THINKING HE WAS THE ONE WHO DONE IT BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY A PRANK THAT OTHER MEMBERS DID TO MAKE THEM "LOVE EACHOTHER" ARISA GETS MAD AND BEATS THEM, TSUBASA BRINGS IN ANOTHER GIRL TO TRYING TO TELL ARISA HE DOES NOT WANT "LITTLE GIRLS" LIKE HER SHE PULLS ON A FORCEFUL KISS AND SLAPS HIM, HE THROWS THE OTHER WOMEN HE BROUGHT IN AWAY AND IS SUDDENLY HAVING FEELINGS FOR ARISA, NOW SHE IS 14 YEARS OLD SHE SHOWS MORE AFFECTION FOR HER LOVE TSUBASA AND SO DOES HE BUT HER FATHER DOES NOT ACCEPT THEIR LOVE FOR EACHOTHER AND TELLS TSUBASA HE IS OFF DUTY OF PROTECTING ARISA BUT HE TELL'S HIM THAT HE CAN'T ARISA JUMPS IN AND TELLS HIM THAT SHE LOVES TSUBASA, FATHER DOES NOT ACCEPT AND TAKES TSUBASA AWAY FROM HER AND HE AND ARISA "DO IT" EVEN THOUGH THAT IS HER FATHER, LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER ARISA IS TORTURED AND IS NO LONGER TREATED AND HIS DAUGHTER BUT INSTEAD HIS PLAY TOY, AND SLAVE. SHE NO LONGER BELIEVES IN EXISTING FOR HER OWN PURPOSES BUT ONLY FOR HER FATHER AND HAS A DULL SOUL, HE DOES HER AGAIN TELL'S HER THE TRUTH THAT SHE WAS STOLEN AS A BABY AND THAT HE KILLED HER FATHER ARISA THEN ASKS HIM FOR MORE INFORMATION BUT HE WOULD NOT GIVE IT TO HER UNLESS SHE WOULD "PLAY" WITH HIM MORE, SHE THEN ATTEMPTS TO ESCAPE, BUT FAILS AND THEN AGAIN ESCAPE AND SHE MAKES IT TO WHERE SHE IS FROM CHAPTER 1, BACK IN REALITY SHE IS SLEEPING TALKING AND HEISUKE IS WORRIED ABOUT HER.

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 13: Untold memories of Tsubasa and Arisa

(Arisa 6 years old)

"Papa! wait for me"

"We don't have all day now, I have an important meeting to attend to right now, go play with the maids"

"I don't wanna play with the maids I want to play with papa" I said crying.

"Come" he gave her his hand, I smiled happily, we attended the meeting for new recruits. Pa was talking about rules they follow as new recruits and consequences they must follow. There was a very young recruit in our hands he looked 6 years older than me.

"Do you all understand the rules"

"YES" they all said and left the room.

"Tsubasa-kun you stay here I have your first task for you"

"I'm honored to be the first, what do you need me to do, slice someones head off, or.."

"Hahaha, don't get carried away now, your mission today and until the day you die is to protect my daughter Arisa, and do as she wishes, if i hear any complaints from here it'll be your head that is sliced"

"GEH?!..you mean I don't do actual mission my job is to protect her..what" He said irritated and i looked at him cluelessly.

"No, you will be doing actual mission you will just be working double time, i'll be heading out first any complaints from my daughter your life is finished" He said bluntly and left.

He sighed. "Really now, I have to watch the old man's brat now..." He turned my way and I smiled at him.

"Are you my new friend" I smiled happily holding his hand "My first friend!"

"I..i'm not your friend! i'm your bodyguard your father gave me a huge mission and i can't screw this up!" he yanked his hand off.

"Oh..then..do you want to be my friend too" I said again.

"Eh...that's just nonsense, I have to be your friend too while guarding you, no wa.."

"wahhhh!" I started crying and he jumped and closed my mouth.

"Okay, okay! i'll be your friend just shut up before your old man finds out" he said blushing.

"ehehehe" I giggled, Tsubasa-kun was my first friend and my first lover, even though it was unrequited love at first I made my way thru to take his heart and make it mine.

(Arisa 8 years old, Tsubasa 14 years old)

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun!" I yelled out loud and barged into his room where him and his comrades were at drinking.  
"What?! what do you want now?" He said drunk

"Ehh?!" I stepped back "You're not supposed to be drinking that stuff papa said that's for adults Tsubasa!" I said pulling him.

"What of it, I'm old enough to drink this crap more than you let go" He pushed me away.

"Tsubasa-kun should know better! stop drinking that" I started to cry.

"Come on now, Tsuuuuu-kun" comrade A said mocking him. "Yeah Tsu-kun, you're not old enough to drink this the little heifer (young cow) is right" comrade B said taking away his drink.

"EHH?!..come on now! give that back" he said trying to get back his drink.

"Go along now, and play with little heifer" he swished his arm. "She must be getting lonely that's why she's calling you, your girlfriend is waiting" Everyone started laughing and he was upset.

"Chh..!" he said irritably and looked at me. "Screw all of you" and he slammed the door closed walking passed me and I followed him.

"Stop following me!" he yelled and I kept following him anyways, he turned around he was going to say it again but he saw me crying and leaned down.

"Geez..stop crying your such a baby..you know it's you who always gets me excluded from their parties and drinking parties, I never get to do what I want it always Arisa's way.." He said rubbing my head trying to calm me down and smiled at me.

"Because..Tsu..Tsuu...Tsubasa-kun is my friend and i don't want Tsu-kun to get hurt.." I said stuttering.

"Fine then..how about I stop drinking will that make you feel better, I promise and I will be with Arisa more often than them, who needs them anyways right" he said laughing and I blushed.

"I..I like Tsu-kun" I said confessing to him, but he took it as if i meant as a friend.

"I like Arisa-chi as well" he smiled. "No..no! I like Tsubasa-kun alot...alot! a lot! a lot! a lot! a lot!" I yelled, and he blushed.

"you mean...eh?!...your..you're just a kid, besides I like older women, Arisa you're not very..well your..I can't..you see girls are..I like..ahhh?!.." He said trying to explain to me.

"I will be the girl that Tsu-kun wants me to be then!" I smiled and he just stared at me like I did something wrong.

"I don't think I can return your feelings.." he said rubbing his head, flustered.

"Then..then..Arisa will make you want me, you will love Arisa and make 15 babies with me! Just wait okay Tsu-kun I'm going to go have nap time right now see you tomorrow!" I yelled and ran away happily, while he just stood the same place all flustered.

"Do you even know what making 15 babies means?!..we have to then have se..I mean.." He yelled

"Tsuuuu-kun..I didn't know you liked the little heifer" comrade A said "Yeah Tsuuu-kun, I thought you were into older women" They both started laughing and mocking him.

At the time, My feeling began to grow more and more for him. That day father saw it from behind, he wasn't pleased at all, He was angered.

(Arisa 11 years old, Tsubasa 17 years old)

"GAHH?!" Tsubasa yelled loudly, because I was on top of his body sleeping on him, naked. The guys were played a prank on him at the middle of the night and carried me to his room.

"What the hell?! Arisa why are you..naked?!" He blushed and pushed me off and I woke up and saw myself naked.

"Kya?!...Tsubasa..your a jerk!" I yelled and slapped him across the face and ran out the room covered in a blanket.

"Arisa you pervert!" He yelled out loud and I turned around irritably and ran back.

"I'M NOT THE PERVERT YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME TO YOUR ROOM WHILE I WAS WEAK AND DO THIS TO ME! YOUR..YOUR SHAMELESS!" I yelled point fingers and blushing.

"Why would I want to take you to my room..especially you! you have nothing little heifer! you're not even well developed enough no one would take your scrawny ass to their room and do that kinda stuff to you!"

"JERK!, PERVERT!, ASSHOLE!, STUPID DUMBF**..." I stopped coming up with insults because I heard giggling from the closet and it was workers for my dad.

"You little.." I barged the door open and beat the crap out of them.

"You guys are the worst!" I yelled.

"Come on now..we were only trying to help you out Arisa..we just wanted you to accomplish your goal, you know the promise you made 3 years ago about wanting to make 15 babies with Tsuuuuuu-kun~" one of them said and i punched his head.

"I didn't know what I was saying back then" I blushed and looked at Tsubasa-kun.

"Wha..what?!..I'm not a little kid no more, next time this happens I'll show no mercy idiot!"

"Hahahaha!..funny how you used to love me and follow me everywhere now your just a dumb bitch, I thought you said you loved me and that you wouldn't give up, sweet girl before now you're just a demon" He said mocking me.

"!...You can't bring crap up from the past..and..and..I still love you idiot! I'm just not going to be how nice I was before" I ran out the room flustered and he blushed.

"Eh..Tsuuu-kun~ girlfriend still loves him,aww OUCH!" Tsubasa hit his head.

**moments later**

Tsubasa brought a girl home and started chatting with her in his room.

"Yeah haha and then.." I slammed the door open to his room.

"Would you like some tea" I smiled fakely.

"Oh hey look its the pig.." He said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled and clenched my fist and he started laughing.

"What do you want..can't you see i'm busy trying to hook up with a girl" He grabbed her waist and she blushed and started giggling.

"I see..you like girls with breasts huh..your shameless as always" I said pouring the tea.

"What did you sa.." He said but couldn't finish "Oh my..is this the little lady the one you kept telling me about, isn't she cute" she tried to reach out her hand out and i moved my face back.

"So that's how it is huh..well, no worries I have him all covered i'm more than enough to satisfy his desires, if you know what I mean" She said smirking at me while going behind his back and loosening her kimono rubbing her breasts behind his back, which that idiot enjoyed.

"You see now Arisa, I don't need you at all..you're nothing to me than just a little girl" he said smiling.

"Oh really?" I said with angrily and twitched my eye, I pushed the girl off him and pulled his kimono and kissed him then smacked him and left the room.

"Wha..what the hell was that..dumb brat!" he said angrily. "I'm gonna need you to leave I don't need you no more"

"Ehh?!..wh..fine" She said and then smacked him and left.

Tsubasa started to grow feelings for me, he finally realized that I was being serious about him after I kissed him. My father did not allow it, so he called out Tsubasa to ask him if he was in love with me. He answered him no and father told him if he were to try anything on me he would ban him from his dojo.

(Arisa 14 years old, Tsubasa 20 years old)

"Tsubasa-kun you awake..I brought you some tea" I said happily and went into his room. "Tsu-kun, wake up!" I said giggling and poking his face.

"Nn..what.." He got up rubbing his head.

"It's morning time!" I smiled.

"Oh..okay..did your hair grow longer.." He said asking.

"Oh yeah..do you not like it.." I blushed.

"Nah, I like it..it..it suits you" He blushed back

"Then I will grow it out more for Tsu-kun" I smiled pouring tea.

"Eh...the lovely couple is finally getting along, how cute." Comrade A said.

"Get the hell out of here!" Tsubasa threw a book at him and blushed.

He left and I started laughing at him, Tsubasa starred at me the whole time.

"Is there something wrong?"  
"Do..do you still like me.." He asked rubbbing his head.

"Wha..what?!...well yeah of course I still like you.." I blushed covering my face.

"Well..I guess I can say that... I like you to now.." He said.

"Eh.." I blushed and dropped the cup and it broke.

"Ahh, geez you're so clumsy.." He said picking up the pieces.

"Oh sorry!" I yelled picking up the pieces as well and i cut my finger and it started bleeding.

"Really now, luckily you have me around so you're not that hopeless" he said grabbing my finger and started to suck the blood.

"...Whoa?!" I blushed.

Father came in on us and we both moved really back from each other. He wanted to speak to Tsubasa and he took him to his office, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Is there something you'd like to speak to me about sir" he said with respect

"Yes there is...how are you and my daughter getting along" he asked pouring tea.

"Good sir, she is.." My father through the hot tea at him, he looked like he wanted to scream but he resisted and kept the same stance he had sitting down, i gasped but covered my mouth quickly.

"What kind of relationship do you have with my daughter?!" Father yelled with anger.

"No relationship is going on between us too sir, I assure you.."

"LIES! ALL OF IT, I'VE SEEN YOU STARING AT MY DAUGHTER WITH MALICIOUS EYES YOU MUTT" He threw the tea cup at him, he started to bleed but still resisted.

"I wouldnt dare to stare at our little lady like that, have you?, I'm only doing what you had asked me years ago, to stay by her side and protect her am i correct?" He said seriously

"ARE YOU TELL ME I LOOK AT HER IN A WRONG WAY?! YOU QUESTIONING THE WAY I WATCH OUT FOR HER BOY?!" He said but Tsubasa was completely right, father has been looking at me differently.

"No sir..." He said

"Get the hell out of my site, and I remove you from that position i gave you long ago, instead i want you far from my daughter i don't want you near her" he said and Tsubasa was shocked.

"NO!" I yelled out loud and covered my mouth and tried to runaway but Tsubasa grabbed my hand, we both were flustered.

"What..are you doing here, were you eavesdropping?!" he said a bit mad at me.

"Arisa, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be near my office at this moment" He said pushed Tsubasa away and grabbing me by my waist, i felt violated and pulled him off and ran to Tsubasa.

"I..I don't want Tsubasa to leave his position...I want him to keep protecting me.." I said nervously scared of what father would do after seeing how violent he was to Tsubasa. Father was shocked and didn't know what to tell me he was irritated and very mad, but finally came to a decision.

"Ch..fine, Do what you want, the one thing i will not allow is for you to fall fo..."

"I already love him father" I said bluntly and he looked at me and came towards my direction and grabbed both my wrists.

"What did you say?!" He said coming close to my face.

"I...I love him!" I yelled and cried.

"Sir let her go!" He said but father pushed him down.

"Put him in the room! I want him DEAD" He yelled and a bunch of his men took him away and father tugged me to his room.

"DON'T STOP!..." I cried as tears ran down, I kept begging them to let Tsubasa go, though they stared at me with pitiful eyes, they could not respond to my orders since father is more higher up than me in the dojo.

"Don't hit me!" I covered my self and started shivering, but father did not hit me instead he pushed me down on the floor and held my wrists i couldn't escape him.

"You don't love me anymore?" He said sadly.

"I..I do love father very much, you're someone I love" I was scared of the position we were in it was awkward.

"Do you ever love me of more than a father? Have you ever thought about me in that way?" He said.

"Wha..what are you saying?!, I can't love you like tha..." My voice cracked father started to kiss my neck and kept going downer and downer.

"Wh..why?" I started crying, I was scared and was confused i didn't understand why he was doing this.

"Because I love you Arisa thats why, but you never look at me, the only man you look at is that mutt" He said opening my kimono and kissing my stomach reaching down, I shivered because he reach all the way down to that point. I didn't know what to do in this situation, I wanted to push him off but I was afraid he getting beat. If only I didn't fear you father, maybe then i could have escaped along with Tsubasa long ago and he would've still been alive. Why didn't you help me Tsubasa-kun? I screamed for you to rescue me but you never came, he stole it..he stole my first time.

He started to undress himself and he took off my clothes, I tried to cover by body but he kept moving my hands away from hiding it. I did as he wished and he seemed pleased, he grabbed me everywhere and felt me everywhere, there wasn't a single spot he missed, he truly touched me as if he loved me, he didn't go easy on me, I can feel the way he touched me that he had sincerely loved me more than what i thought. When we finished I took my clothes and ran out naked and he called my name and i turned back crying.

"I loved you" He smirked and said with disgusting eyes, I shivered and escaped to my room and cried their all day, I had not eaten for a whole week. Life was never the same with Father after that, he treated me badly and made me become his servant with "special privileges". I waited for the day for Tsubasa to rescue me but he never came, everyday i waited and waited for him. After a year of not seeing him again i finally gave up hope, I assumed you were dead.

**A year later (Arisa 15 years old)**  
"Do you like that?...huh Arisa?...want more" He said smirking and moaning, he forced me to do those things to him, he smacked my head and pulled my hair and told me to answer him.

"Ye..yes father..more.." I said and he put it back in my mouth and moaned again. I stopped crying and stopped giving myself hope, i was already used to doing those kind of things to father.

"Can I play with you now?" He ask and pushed me to the wall while he was behind me.

"Yes.." I answered with no facial expression, lifeless, and blank. He did me from behind.

"You know Arisa, I never got to tell you about this...you know you're not really my daughter hehe, I stole you" He said smiling.

"You don't have to worry about calling me father no more, you can call me Ryu" He said huffing in my ears.

"I was aware of that long ago..I heard it when I was younger but i didn't believe them.."

"Thats to bad hehehe" He cackled disgustingly.

"You know if you keep up the good work, maybe I can tell you more about your real father and how I killed him and did your mother the same way i'm doing you now" I was shocked but i continued to let him do me and listen to more of what he was saying.

"Tell me" I said leaning down on him, he smirked and touched my waist.

"If you be more forceful like this, I'll think about it" He laughed, we switched sides.

"To make you mine i'm going to put it in" He said "You ready?"

"Thats enough for today" I putting on my clothes and he pushed me down.

"LET ME GO?! THATS ENOUGH ALREADY" I squirmed around, "Let me go...please" I cried finally in a long time, I couldn't bare it anymore, he killed my father and hurt my mother as well, he stole me from my parents, he killed the one I loved.

"TSUBASA HELP ME!" I yelled and cried. "TSUBASA!"

"He's not here!" Father slapped me, I cried for Tsubasa like he was going to come and rescue me, I came to realization that the only way I can break free from this horrible fate is to break it on my own. I pushed him off me and ran away I made it as far from leaving the house but he pulled me by my hair and i fell down. He beated me and he called other men to come and beat me. and dragged me back in. I bit his hand and ran away again, I managed to dodge all of them. I was able to reach the gate and leave from their and headed out to the town. I broke one of my sandals and fell down but i got back up anyways. I can hear there voicing screaming my name, that made me run faster. I hid near a barrel because I heard one of his men, he heard me panting and pushed the barrel away and grabbed my hair.

"Look at how disgusting you look right now, it makes me want to vomit, what happened to you Arisa you lost yourself? Ch.. I can't even believe the head of our rogue clan wants you even still now what's so damn special about you?" One of the men.

"What happened to you?! You used to so kind and good natured where are you now?!" I yelled.

"That was all an act, before you ever knew about all this" he said.

"I'm not going back their...ever!.." I pulled out a knife I snuck out and cut my long hair i grown out, that is now wasted, I kicked a barrel to him and ran away. Finally I had escaped I was free, After that I didn't see anymore of them come after me anymore it was over. Though it was over I was afraid of stopping and kept running and running I passed many places and I reached Kyoto. My face was all beat up and hideous, my arms had scars and bruises. I cried and thought of everything that happened, you no longer control me father! I shot my eyes and bumped into a group men, and there was where my new destiny awaited.

**Back to Reality**

"Father DON'T!..STOP IT" crying in my sleep.

"Arisa..." Heisuke said touching my forehead.

"Don't take it away...it's the only thing I have left of mother"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	14. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 14

**Hey guys :D here is another chapter! I got 2 requests I will be working on their storylines soon! But first I have to get all the drama out of the way so please hold on :)**

**anyways enjoy the new chapter :D**

******I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 14: The awakening

"Don't..please!..I..I won't run away no more..im!" I suddenly gasped and awakened from that nightmare, terrible memories of my father, I started to breath hard and felt my chest my heart was racing rapidly, I began to cry and started shaking those memories, I thought i threw them away long after I met the shinsengumi, I thought I could start all over, but it seems I can't forget about it. Heisuke and everyone ran to the room and were happy that I woken up.

"Arisa you're alright! thank goodness" Heisuke said giving me a hug, I blushed and hugged him back, I cried even more.

"Arisa-chan!, you've been in a coma for two months now, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up!" She started crying and hugged me too.

"Welcome back" Harada said putting his hand on his hip and everyone was smiling.

"You must be hungry right now! I'll go make some food and tea for you" Chizuru said and took everyone else along with her. "You guys come too! Heisuke-kun keep Arisa some company the rest of us will be making her the huge buffet!" She said pulling everyone out and leaving me and Heisuke.

"Ahh, okay I understand" He said getting up and closing the door.

"How long have I been out..again.." I said shaking still scared from the nightmare.

"About two months, you've got everyone worried, Okita came in a few times to check on you"

"Okita?! where is he I didn't see him come in, is he alright" I yelled and Heisuke looked upset for my concern of Okita.

"Yeah he's fine..what about you, every time I went in to check on you, you would always cry and start to scream in your sleep, it scared us to see you in so much pain is there?!..." He looked at me and I was crying, He tried to calm me down but it didn't help at all.

"I..was scared...it felt so real, why did those memories come back..why?!...I thought I could start all over but..but it's no use..no matter how much I try to run away, he always comes back..he...he!" I said wiping my tears every time it fell down my cheek, Heisuke embraced me.

"It must have been scary right..from what I know you were in so much pain..It hurts to see you like y'know hehe, it almost makes me wanna cry" He said hugging me tightly, I hugged him back and cried in his arms, i'm glad to have you Heisuke-kun, I don't know what'd i'd do if you weren't here to embrace me.

"It..was scary..I wish I can tell you..but..but it's too much for me to remember again, i'm sorry" I said shivering.

"It's okay! As long as I know that you're safe and away from those terrible times..ITS OKAY!" Heisuke hugged me even tighter and his voice was shivering, It was as if he knew what was happening, He let me go and stared at me for a while, he leaned closer and kissed me passionately, and I kissed him back, my body started to get hot, I wanted to fully embrace him that night,but I was scared that he wouldn't want to embrace like that so instead I just kept kissing passionately. He suddenly came to realization, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away, I pushed his arms off me and went on top of him, I wanted him to be completely mine, but I was too nervous and scared of being reject so instead I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Heisuke-kun!" I held him tightly and he blushed, he was going to hug me back but he told me to get off him and I did, I waited for his reply but he didn't seem to say anything.

"That's enough already..I can't..do this type of stuff with you no more..i'm sorry.." He said sadly, I could tell by his eyes he was lying to himself, but I believed every single word he said, I was rejected..even though he kissed me and comforted me I was rejected..

"I.." I didn't get to say what I wanted to because Hijikata came in the room and told us both to come to the address hall to speak about something, While we were walking Heisuke has kept his distance from me, It was awkward and I was worried.

"Arisa and Heisuke are here now..take a seat..Arisa come up front, we have something to discuss with you right now" He said with a strange look on his face that made me shiver. Everyone seemed to have a serious but sad face, they all stared at my every movement, As I took my seat I saw Okita, I wanted to go up to him and hug him but afraid of all these weird stares.

"Welcome back Arisa" Sannan-san and Kondou-san said with warm smiles.

"Thank you.." I said smiling but then the atmosphere came back, and felt those weird stares again.

"As I recalled you were Souji's replacement before you were in a deep coma am I correct?" He asked me and I nodded my head. "Do you have any memory of what you saw that night" He said giving me a terrible look, I had questioned myself and suddenly the memories came back again, There were monsters with white hair and red eyes that were called rasetsu's they attacked us and I was scared to death, Chizuru and Yamazaki-kun were trying to help me escape until I saw Heisuke was being attacked I jumped in on his fight and killed some of them, one of them attacked me and Heisuke came to my rescue, He also had white hair and red eyes...he..he is also one of them!

I jumped and got up from my seat and cried, "Yes..yes! I remember everything now..the rasetsu's, the bottle!..Heisuke-kun!" I said covering my mouth and turned to Heisuke, He didn't face me instead he turned his head.

"Hei..Heisuke..." I cried and stared at him, I love him but now i'm suddenly scared of him, I was confused and lost.

"Those monsters are called rasetsu's they are inhumanly strong and can heal from any direct attack you throw at them, the only way to kill them is to stab them in the heart, And you have seen it before right, the the bottle" He said giving me information I nodded my head and started to breath hard, I wanted to escape from this place! I don't belong here.

"That bottle is called The Water Of Life, or how we call it The Ochimizu, that is what gives them the power to fight like that..if one person drinks the red fluid, there's the chance they can go insane and start to kill innocent people, or have some sense and be able to control themselves, As you can see Yukimaru-kun (Chizuru) is a Oni, She may not look it but she is capable of healing herself without going insane since she is a full oni, As for us excluding Harada-kun and Kondou-san we are all Rasetsu's" He said informing me I turned and stared at everyone, I was disappointed.

"Wh..why am I here...you..you guys are.." I was terrified and tried to runaway but they all pulled me down and I started screaming. "Let me go!, please...I don't want to be here anymore..." I said squirming around trying to break free.

"If you treasure your life, I would suggest you not leave!" Hijikata yelled.

"I don't.." I mumbled, "Never once, have I treasured the meaning of life! Kill me now! I'm done with living...I thought I could start over and live a better life but..this is just too much..you all lied to me, you kept secrets from me, if I would've known, maybe I could have had time to leave this place.."

"Is that your answer..Do you really wish to die" Sannan-san said seriously and I nodded my head.

"Then your wish will be granted" Sannan-san said and turned to Okita, as he got up and took out his sword and looked down on me.

"It pains me to kill someone that I've known for quite a while now...it's too bad, you have to die now, nonetheless I have to kill you with my own sword" He said smiling, though he was smiling I can see he is hesitating to kill me his arm was shaking.

"Do it.." I said bluntly, Chizuru started to cry and tried to stop Okita, She grabbed him from behind and told him to stop, everyone was sad, frustrated and confused,I grabbed the sword from Okita's hand.

"If you hesitate to kill me now then I will do it myself!" I said putting the sword near my chest, I gave them all my final words. "It was fun living with you guys, I truly did enjoy being with everyone..but if it means getting involved with monsters then..then I'd rather die, life..life isn't such a blessing after all, isn't it..." I tilted my head and smiled at everyone while crying as I said those words, As I prepared to kill myself Chizuru started to run and save me, I thought it would be too late but instead heisuke grabbed the blade with his bare hands and started bleeding, He looked pissed and disappointed in me.

"Your hand is bleeding...let the blade go already, its over..." I cried trying to pull the blade to my chest so I can end my own life but he wouldn't let me.

"I won't.." He said struggling but I kept pulling it closer and closer.

"Arisa!" Chizuru yelled my name and hugged me from behind. "Don't do it!..please don't do it..aren't we friends..just cause were a little different doesn't mean we're not the same people..we love you Arisa...all of us..don't you see that.." she started crying and I also cried again with her.

"Of course I can see that.."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself.."

"I don't know?!...I..I'm done with living..what the point.."

"There is no point in living!..you're right but.. but you can make your own point!..you can create your own dreams, your beliefs, find them, instead of whining like a wuss!" He yelled at me, and he was right.

"Let's live on together Arisa..ne~" She said smiling, I could not bare to see her in tears no more, there right, whether a demon, a rasetsu, or human we all have reasons to live and dream, we can create and re-build.

"..right, you're right" I smiled happily as well, I dropped the blade and started crying Chizuru hugged me and i hugged her back.

"Alright then! Harune, would you like to still battle with us and the rasetsu's?" Kondou-san asked me, I started shaking and told them no, He said he would train me and help me out but I still refused his request, kondou-san understood my situation and was about to cancel plan's until suddenly a man came in out of nowhere, a man of the higher-up's more powerful than the Shinsengumi.

"I don't mean to barge in at a time like this, but I would suggest she stay fighting with the rasetsu's, she has already been registered as a samurai right? It's her new duty to protect kyoto along with everyone else, it wouldn't be fair now wouldn't it ms. harune?" He smirked evily

"But..I don't want t.." I said but he stopped me from speaking. "It doesn't matter to us whether you want to or not you have chosen the path of a samurai and you can't leave from it, unless...you wish to speak to our brutal commander" the man said

"..It..just doesn't end.." I covered my eyes cryin "I don't want to fight rasetsu's...its scary..please.." I asked but he declined, "You put this upon yourself, you start in less than 3 weeks on your shift, whether you know how to fight them or not..good day to you all, and have a wonderful battle with your new foe's ms. harune" He said laughing outside the door and taking his leave, once again the atmosphere came back.

"Isn't there any we can do about this Kondou-san?" Harada asked but he said no.

"Chh!...damn it! why must they always boss us around, to think we were finally being recognized for our hard work they still...DAMN!" Shinpachi said punching the wall angrily.

I was still crying terrified of seeing those things again, Chizuru comforted me and kondou-san came up to me and patted my head. "You must be scared right, i'm sorry i got you into this mess..but their no way to leave your position now, Harune you won't have anything to worry about because i will train you" I looked up at him and nodded my head and hugged him, he seemed surprise but he kept patting my head comforting me. We all left the room, I finally calmed down, I saw Heisuke going leaving so I followed his direction, Heisuke wasn't being himself.

"Heisuke-kun...wait for me!" I shouted he turned around and gave me a weird stare, I stopped running and putted my hand down.

"You shouldn't be coming near me anymore...since i'm a monster to you right..I don't think I can see as much anymore..when you stared at me..you were scared of me, when I saw you like that..I thought to myself that a monster like me can't be with someone like you..sorry." He said sadly yet smiling and left.

"Wha..what...I..that was before, i'm okay now Heisuke really..I'm oka.." I said trying to reach out to him but he slapped my hand. "Like I said..I don't think i should see you anymore.." He said irritably and walked away from me. I dropped on the floor and started to cry, I thought we could finally start a real relationship with each other, but whenever I want to put myself to him we would always try to keep his distance from me. As I cried Okita was behind me and hugged me.

"A real man wouldn't leave a woman crying on the floor like this, ne Heisuke-kun" He said smiling at him and he turned around. "You don't mind if I take her away from your arms, for good?" I was hoping for Heisuke to come and take me away from his arms, I cried and cried and said to myself Heisuke will definitely come for me no doubt.

"Do what you want with her..She was never mines to begin with.." He said, I was completely shocked and I got up and told Okita to release me.

"Is that how you treat me?...I'm just another doll you can throw away...your the worst! Heisuke you idiot!..you're terrible and deceiving...Don't kiss me if you don't love me..don't do that to me...STOP PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS!" I said throwing my shoe at him as he walked away not listening to a word I said.

"Are you even listening IDIOT HEISUKE?!...I'm done with you..you think you can get away with playing me like that but you won't you DUMB ASS HOLE!" I ran to him and started to beat him, Okita did not seem to stop me from hitting him.

"Hey?! what going on here Arisa stop!" Harada said trying to stop me.

"Give me back my feelings for you! give it all back!" I yelled punching his chest and finally Shinpachi got me off of him.

"What they hell Okita?! why didn't you stop her" He asked

"It was futile, either way..let it be" He said. I calmed down after Heisuke left, and cried on the and everyone left me accept Okita he comforted me.

"Why does everyone do this to me..." I cried and Okita grabbed my shoulders "What about me..am I any good to take care of you, Arisa...I may not be Heisuke but..I won't leave your side, if you accept me as a lover" He asked me and I blushed.

"Will you take me instead.." He asked me seriously, I had no words to say to him, but it finally came to a conclusion, I accepted Okita feelings, He was warm, mischievous, and a very lonely guy, almost like a cat in need of space for love, I hugged and and told him yes. Though I accepted him, at the time no matter how much Okita gave me his love you would always be in my mind Heisuke.


	15. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 15

**Hello!~ Hehe ^^ welcome back, her is a new chapter! and right now i'm working on specials requested by The Eternal Empress & Sakura Otome thought I am working on Sakura Otome's request first since she asked first The Eternal Empress please wait patiently it will soon come :D **

**Thanks for the support guys! Please leave back a review and tell me what you think. Request SPECIALS are opened :) **

**enjoy the chapter!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 15: This new love will starts

"I brought your food and tea Okita-kun" I said sliding the door and placing everything.

"Eh?..you don't seem so happy, arriving in my room like you usually are with Heisuke-kun" He said folding his arms.

"I'm sorry if i'm not good enough to be with you..and I don't show much feelings into it.." I said sadly, It's not like I didn't love Okita-kun I just don't feel what I feel with Heisuke-kun.

"Don't make such a sad face, It's fine I mean we're only testing our feelings for eachother right?" He said patting my head.

"Yeah you're right" I smiled and we started laughing. "Ahh, Arisa you have something hanging near your chest" He asked seriously.

"What where?!" I looked around and he started laughing, and helped me. "Right there" He grabbed my breast and fondled it, I suddenly blushed and shoved his hand off.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled out loud and he started laughing at me, I chased him around his room and fell ontop of him, he kissed my forehead and I backed off quickly before he could try anything else.

"Why are you so far away..come closer, I don't bite" He smiled giving me his hand.

"NO WAY! you might try to trick me again, I'm not an idiot you know" I yelled covering my body.

"Then I'll come to you.." He said getting up and walking my direction, I started to throw stuff at him so he couldn't come near me. "Okita don't try anything?! I will beat the living out of you, do you hear me?!" I yelled.

"Yes,yes I understand, I just want to hug you that's all" He said sitting down, near me and coming closer but i backed away, I reached the wall and there was no escape, he suddenly grabbed me and held me tightly and rubbed his cheek on mines.

"What are you doing?"

"Embracing you while I still can" He said still rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Geez, for old guy you act like a child, but it can't be helped can't it" I said smiling at him patting his head and hugging him back.

"I'm not that old you know" He said pouting his face.

"Yes, yes Okita-kun" I said kissing his cheek and he slightly blushed.

"I'm going to go bring everyone else food now, they must be starving, be a good boy and wait here for me i'm going to spend the whole day with Okita-kun kay" I smiled and left the room and went to the kitchen.

"Chizuru-chan i'm ready to pick up the rest of the plates"

"Arisa-chan, you okay I heard about what happened yesterday"

"Oh..that hehe no worries really, i'm done with Heisuke we just won't see each other that way anymore, besides I have Okita-kun to tell you the truth he isn't a bad guy at all even if he jokes around a lot" I said smiling

"Are you sure you're okay? Heisuke-kun came in here a while ago and he wasn't being himself, Although he said hurtful things to you i'm sure he didn't mean it, he just gets confused sometimes and tries to punish himself a lot"

"...I'm going to bring his food to him right now" I said avoiding what she said, I don't need Heisuke anymore, I have Okita-kun with me and that's all that matters.

"Heisuke..you awake you're food here, i'm coming in now" I opened the door and went into his room.

"Morning Arisa" He said

"Good morning, listen..i'm sorry about beating you, it just happened unintentionally, so lets make up for it i'm not mad anymore because as long as Okita-kun is by my side I will never have to worry for you no more" I said raising my hand giving him a fake smile.

"Oh..okay, you can leave now" He said angrily.

"Sorry for bothering you..." I said sadly and closed the door, I slid down on the wall and started to cry on the floor.

"DAMN IT!" He punched the wall after I left.

"You know the only reason he doesn't choose to be with you is because he doesn't want you to get hurt, because one day he will vanish from you and you won't even know it" Harada said leaning down.

"Then why won't he let me spend every second with him till the day he dies, he just making me suffer even more"

"Why don't you confront him?"

"Because, no matter what I say he won't listen to me...he won't"

"You never know unless you try, don't give up, isn't that what you told us before" He said patting my head and taking his leave, I took Harada's words and kept it in mind.

**Midnight**

"Okita I have something to tell you..."

"Come in now" He gave me a warm smile.

"Okita...i'm so sorry, that i'm using you like this but I don't think I can do this anymore, especially since you're the one who is going to be hurt in the end..I don't want you to end up like how I am now i'm so sorry!" I bowed.

"Arisa-chan is a good girl, thanks for loving me even for a little bit of time" He said "But it doesn't mean I'll stop loving you" He pulled me close and kissed me and pushed me off.

"Wh..what?!" I covered my lips. "What was that for?!..you..didn't I tell you..that I"

"You can leave now" He smiled waving his hand.  
I started to run to go tell Heisuke that I wouldn't give up on him, but then i stopped, my heart started to ache, I don't want Okita to be alone knowing that he could die any minute from now, his illness was getting worse I can hear him coughing from where I am now. I wanted to go to Heisuke, but my body suddenly turned around and I went back into Okita's room and kissed him. I threw myself on top of him and told him these words.

"I love Okita-kun!" I said it without thinking straight and started crying, the least I can do for him is to be by his side no matter how much I want to love Heisuke.

"I love Arisa too" He smiled and hugged me back. I stayed in his room for quite a while now, it was getting late and I was getting ready to head to my room he suddenly grabbed my hand and told me not to leave him.

"Sleep with me tonight, you don't have to leave" Okita gazed in my eyes, I could not refuse his offer so I slept in his room in the same bed, He started to take off his clothes in bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I blushed and moved back.

"It's too hot how can i sleep with so many layers of clothing on, do you wanna take off your clothes too"

"Okita?! your naked" I covered my eyes, and peaked a little then covered them back he started laughing.

"Come on take off your clothes"

"No way! it's embarrassing"

"I promise I won't do anything you like" He told me seriously

"Really..you promise" I blushed

"Yes..I promise" I started to take off my clothes and shivered, It was scary because it reminded me of those horrible memories. Okita putted my clothes back on because he noticed I was scared.

"I was joking with you.." He said but I can tell he wasn't.

"Good night" He turned away

I smiled, he noticed that I was in pain so he stopped me from doing it, Okita is a good guy. I hugged him from behind and I could feel his soft skin.

"I will be your blanket tonight Okita-kun" I said hugging him, he smiled and moved closer to me and we slept the night away together.

**Morning**

"Nnn.." I said rubbing my eyes and suddenly there were weird stares around me.

"GAH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" I yelled

"I didn't know Arisa liked Okita-kun" Harada said looking at me.

"Yeah I thought you couldn't stand him, yet you're in the same bed as him..Arisa is a bad girl now huh" Shinpachi said mocking me.

"Wha..what?!..I"

"Ahh..you're making so much noise, oh good morning Arisa" He said kissing my cheek.

"WHOA?!" I blushed and moved back, we've been discovered how can he be so calm about this.

"hehehehe" They both started laughing.

"I'm leaving!" I said running away from the situation, as I walked away and stepped into the kitchen Heisuke was their, I felt down but tried to lighten the mood.

"Morning Heisuke~" I said happily.

"Oh good morning man-eater" He said peeling potatoes and my eye suddenly twitched.

"WHAT WAS THAT HEISUKE" I said angrily, I can't believe he would say something like that.

"GAHH?!..you..you heard me you man-eater!" he said suddenly scared at first but then said it again.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because I fancy you!" I said rolling my sleeves up.

"IDIOT HEISUKE!" I yelled chasing him around the kitchen we made a huge mess, He suddenly slipped on the peelings and tried to grab my shoulder for help but instead he grabbed my breast and he saved his fall, He blushed and quickly let go.

"You really are the worst, die you asshole!" I said covering my chest.

"It's not like I meant it!" he said turning away and his eyes started to look around everywhere.

"You think you're slick you did that on purpose!" I yelled and we started to argue, Hijikata came in the room and yelled at us both, we were punished and sent to go play with the children in the other room.

"He..hello, children" I said waving my hands giving them a fake smile.

"Why do we have to do this..its not fun at all"

"Shut your mouth!" I said clenching my fists they were all suddenly scared of me, and went behind Heisuke.

"Wa..wait.." I said sadly.

"Nah, don't be scared of her, she may look like godzilla to you right now but she's a pretty good person if you ask me she's really nice she just has anger issues" he said pointing at me then turned away blushing a bit.

"Idiot Heisuke" I said angrily again and the children started laughing and ran towards my direction.

"Ne-chan is funny" One of the little boys said laughing.

"Ne-chan let's tag" One of the littles girls said and everyone agreed.

"Eh..tag how do you play that?" and everyone gasped even Heisuke.

"You don't know how to play tag?! now thats just sad, you've never lived" He said with all the other children whispering in each others ears.

"It's not my fault I never played with anyone when I was a kid"

"Geez, okay everyone put you foot in, Arisa come on in" I placed my foot in and Heisuke was singing a song and whenever he stopped singing the person had to take out their foot, and I was last one.

"WHOA I WON!" I yelled out loud because I was the last one.

"No you idiot you're it, you have to chase us now and close your eyes and count to 10" He said "and no peeking!" I counted to 10 and I chased after the running children it was so much fun, we laughed and had a great time, I caught every single one of them accept for Heisuke.

"Do your best ne-chan!" They all started to cheer for me.

"Go catch your husband before he gets away"

"HE'S NOT MY HUSBAND!" I shouted and blushed and they all started laughing.

"A-chan, over here perverted girl" He said mocking me sticking his tongue out.

"What was that?!" I yelled and chased him and I ran faster.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU!" I yelled chasing him.

"Haha, no way!" He started laughing and dropped down from the bridge.

"Try to get me now!" He said with confidence.

"That's foul play Heisuke!"

"Come on haha" He laughed and I blushed, I suddenly went on top of the bridge without thinking and was ready to jump off.

"Whoa?! you're not really gonna jump are you?! A-chan wait?!.." He said shocked.

"I'm coming for you Heisuke-kun" I smiled happily jumping down, I want to reach you, Even for just this moment let me reach you. He caught me and held me like a princess, I blushed and covered my face. He stared at me like he wanted to say something important.

"Arisa..." He looked at me seriously and slightly blushed.

"Ye..yes..." I said uncovering myself and gazing into his teal eyes.

"Arisa...must fall in the water!" He dropped me down and started laughing.

"Stupid Heisuke!" I pulled him down in the water and we had a water fight, the children came down with us and we played.

It's been a three months since that day, I remember, but now its time to forget about Heisuke, because I now love Okita-kun. We slept on the bed together, went outside a few times when we could, and cherished each other he never did anything to hurt me, thats what I loved about Okita-kun. I finally started to love him seriously he was all I could ever think about. Heisuke would sometimes have a sad look in his eyes but never approach me whenever I was with Okita, it's not like he can suddenly take me back because I found someone I never thought I could love this way. I'm also training with Kondou-san right now, we are practically almost done with training today is the final day, I can finally once again fight alongside with you.

"ONCE MORE!" Kondou yelled.

"YES SIR!"

to be continued.


	16. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 16 SPECIAL

**Hello guys!~ :D I'm here with a SPECIAL CHAPTER requested by The Eternal Empress, And huge shout out too both Mayumi-Aizawa and The Eternal Empress for reading my story and giving me great feedback about my story. So here's to all you Harada LOVERS a special about Harada and Arisa chapter ;)**

**These specials are basically fillers like in anime, to hold up the story but instead I either create my own fillers or you can make a request one. And sorry too Sakura Otome I'm still working on a storyline for your request its a pretty hard one but i'll do my best! So yeah Enjoy guys Chapter 16 will be coming to you soon!**

******I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 15.5: Let me be with you for one night

"Harada-kun! wait up!" I yelled.

"Arisa..something the matter? you need anything" He said

"Ye..yeah, you mind if i can tag along with you, I need to pick up a few things" I said out of breath from running, Harada was on patrol so I wanted to come along with him.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind"

"Thanks" I smiled at him and he rubbed my head messing up my hair.

"No problem" giving me a warm smile.

I walked alongside with Harada on his patrol, It's been awhile since I hung out with him. Harada was amazing on patrol he stopped a bunch of rogue samurais from stealing. He was a great man for sure I couldn't take my eyes off him the whole time.

Harada realized I was staring at him and looked at me, he smiled. "Is something wrong?""

"Huh...oh no nothing" I said blushing turning away. It was so embarrassing, I hoped he didn't think i was creepy.

After he finished patrol he helped me carry some of the stuff, suddenly a herd of women came swooshing in and knocked me down.

"Harada-kun~" One of them women yelled.  
"Harada where have you been why did you stop visiting us huh"

They all started ranting and talking to Harada, then looked at me and gave me weird stares. I suddenly jumped and felt intimidated, for some reason I've always been scared of women more superior than me especially in looks.

"Who is that?" they all started to whisper  
"Harada who is she"  
"Maybe his girlfriend"  
"No way! she is was too plain, women like her aren't good enough for any type of man" they all started to laugh at me, I covered my face with my hair and stared down, Harada noticed I wasn't in a comfortable position.

"Well actually...she is my girlfriend" He said helping me up and grabbing onto me.

"Eh..EHHHH?!" I yelled with my face red and he suddenly kissed my cheek.

"No way so it is true" they whispered to each other again.  
"Tell us when you're available again" they glared at me and left.

"Geez that was annoying" He said sighing.

"Thanks Harada for helping me out, sorry to bother you" I said depressingly  
"Eh..oh no, not you them, they always come to bother me, I don't really mind at all but constantly is just too much"

"Ohh.." I said oh of relief  
"Yeah"

"I was surprised when you said girlfriend, a girl like me and a guy like you just don't fit together at all" I said giggling

"What's wrong with being with you?"

"Well, i'm not exactly the prettiest daisy out the flowers ya'know" I said scratching my forehead with my index finger.

"You don't really see yourself as in any category of beautiful don't you" he asked and i shook my head.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, remember that, you have to be more confident in yourself"

"What's so good about me anyways, its no use" I mopped and he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Then lets find out, Why don't you be my girlfriend for tonight" He said kissing my hand.

"Eh?!" I yelled and started blushing "Tha..thats impossible come on stop joking around" I said nervously

"Just for tonight, I promise we keep this our little secret" He said whispering in my ears and my face turned bright red.

"So how about it" He said winking and started to walk.

"You know..you really are a womanizer Harada-kun just like what Shinpachi said" I said running up to him catching up.

"You think so?" He started to laugh as we walked leaving the stuff behind.

Harada took me to a festival going on in a nearby town in kyoto. We had lots of fun playing games and walking around, I never really thought Harada would be such a great and fun guy to be around. He took me into a opened Ramen shop.

"Ahh, Harada I haven't seen you around here since a month ago" The ramen shop owner said while cleaning a plate with cloth.

"Yeah its been awhile" He said moving the curtain as we entered, the man looked at me and smiled, I got nervous and hid behind harada tugging his shirt.

"Who's the little lady over there, another one those geishas that keep begging you to go on a date with you?"

"Oh no this one's different she's my girlfriend" I blushed when he said it again and hid myself more.

"Haha she's adorable, come on out now little lady what's your name" He said calmly and I finally showed my face.

"Arisa..Arisa Harune!" I mumbled at first then shouted it.

"Nice to meet you " We shook hands. "What would you like today?" He asked Harada.

"The usual, what do you want?" asked

"I'll take whatever Harada is taking" I asked and we sat down chatting.

"I had a great time with you Arisa it's no wonder Okita and Heisuke like to chase after you" He said leaning on the counter with his hand on his chin.

"Chase after thats a funny way to put it, so did I, I had a great time" We giggled, then out of know where a drunk handsome man came in.

"Well if it isn't Sanosuke, it's been a while, where's your playmates did they get tired of you, maybe they can come chasing after me now that you're out of the way" He said approaching Harada.

"Ch..him again, Arisa don't make eye contact with him he's dangerous, I'll handle this"

"Well, where are the ladies I know you're hiding them" He said looking around and then stared at me, I tried to not look at him directly as Harada told me.

"And who is this?" He said coming close to me, I turned away. He stared me down from head to toe and smirked.

"I see you like your women curvy ehh"

"Get away from her!" He yelled.

"How bout we ditch this loser and you can come hang with me babe" He said touching my face then grabbing my waist. No matter how gorgeous he looked he was the most disgusting person I've ever met.  
I shoved his hand off and glared at him.

"What's the matter babe did I set the mood off" He said holding my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and pushed his hand off, as I walked to Harada's direction the man suddenly grabbed my butt from behind. I flinched then turned my head, he had this disgusting smile on his face, at this point I had no tolerance for him, I turned around and smack his face leaving him a red mark.

"You're disgusting! You pervert" I yelled angrily.

He smiled "You know you're the first women to ever slap me like that heh" He brought his fist out and was going to punch me until Harada came in and blocked it.

"Thats enough already!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, you can't imprison me, I have connection with the higher ups" He said laughing.

"I have a deal for you, how about we have a battle if you win then you can take me away for good and lock me up, but if I win Let's have the little lady over their strip naked in front of the shop, and maybe after let me play with her tonight" He looked at me disgustingly and my I shivered from fear. I was going to say something but Harada already made it a deal.

"I promise I won't lose" He smiled and patted my head. As they fought I folded my hands for Harada to win. I was scared but I had faith in him, until after many hits and blows the man punched him down, Is started to cry because Harada knocked down.

"Harada! Harada get up!" I yelled.

"Get ready to strip babe because I just wo..." Harada hit him from behind and the guy knocked out on the floor by that single blow, I ran to Harada and hugged him.

"I told you I'd win"

"Geez don't scare me like that you almost made me believe you were gonna lose" I cried happily.

The crowd started clapping and we turned around. We didn't realize they were watching the whole time and we laughed.

"KISS KISS KISS!" They started to chant over and over again, I backed away quickly.

"Ehh?!" I screamed and turned red, I looked over at Harada.

"Let's give what the crowd wants" He saiding coming close to me.

"What are you saying Harada..!..you're not really gonna do it are you right Harada-kun" I said laughing fakely.

"Who knows" He smiled walking slowly up to me, He suddenly pulled me down holding my back and waist. (Like how people tango and they pull their partner down, haha yeah that xD)

"Hold on a sec..you and I...I" I stuttered trying to give him reason why not to kiss me.

"And, and, you see I'm not really a good kisser, I might rot.." I said still making reasons.

"Don't move" He demanded. "Yes sir" I said quickly with my face all red. He started to slowly come to me, I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss, but instead Harada's hand was covering my mouth and his lips were on the opposite side of mine. He purposely did that so we can pretend to kiss, his hair was covering our faces. The crowd went wild and scared to scream and clapped, Soon later they left and we headed home.

"You scared me back there, I totally thought you were gonna do it"

"Haha why, if you wanted a real one you should've said so" he said winking and I blushed.

"Womanizer" I said pushing him a bit and we started to laugh, and there was Heisuke and Okita waiting at the gate.

"Where have you been young lady!" Heisuke said with his head up and hands on hips.

"Arisa Is their something you need to explain" Okita said with an evil face and I flinched.

"Wha..what's up with you guys?!.."

Harada passed right by them. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed Arisa tonight you guys can take her back now" He said walking away.

"O..Oi?! Harada what do you mean by that!" Heisuke said.

"Well what happened" They both said tapping their feets.  
"Did you guys missed me that much" I said making fun of them and I started mocking them. I had them both follow me like dogs whining and complaining.

"Who knows what happened GEHEHEHE!" I said mocking them, Harada suddenly came over to me.

"Something wrong Harada-kun" I asked tilting my head.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" He said kissing my cheek a few millimeters away from my lips.

"Wha..what, why did you!.." I jumped and turned red.

"night Arisa" He said leaving without answering me.

"You really are a man-eater" Heisuke said bluntly with a pale face

"I agree Arisa you've gone too far" Okita said nodding his head.

"Wa..wait I can explain?! Let me explain! I turned around running after them.

"Harada that's mean!" I yelled but he didn't listen, He winked from behind and walked away, I'll never forget a night like this with you Harada.

* * *

**Yay my first special has been posted don't forget to send a review, request, fave, whatever you like ^^ **


	17. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 17

**hey guys whats up! :D new chapter right below this a lot happens, I know its too early to end it but it would take way to many chapters for it and I don't want to make this story huge! because it seems like it'll have about 20-30 chapters or even more O_O plus i haven't even introduced any of the other characters not mentioned yet. And one more thing schools almost starting! yay!..not. lol and yeah i might just post 1 chapter everyweek instead of practically almost everyday not starting now, but when September 6 comes after that week its going to be one chapter everyweek and maybe sometimes 2. so yeah enjoy the chapter don't be shy to leave a review.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 16: This new love will ends, and so does living!

"That is enough for today Arisa you did a great job!" He said patting my head.

"Okay!" I smiled.

"Thanks for your hard work" We both bowed and said at the same time.

"Very impressive Arisa, You graduate from training as of today" Sannan-san said.

"Really, Thank you so much" I bowed again.

"Do you think you're up for fighting alongside with us again" Hijikata said

"I..am not so sure about that...but..but if it means fighting for Okita-kun then, then I will do so" I started shaking at first but holding my grip.

"HAHA! That's the way Arisa!" Kondou-san said patting my back really hard.

"I will do my best then!" I said smiling and started to walk away.I had the Ochimizu I had in my room and carried it with me because they were inspecting everyones room today.

"I'm going to leave now thanks again!" I yelled running, as I was running I saw Yamazaki-kun and I yelled his name.

"Yamazaki-kun!" I said waving my hand

He smiled back and started to wave his hand as well, I left from their and ran to Okita's room.

"Okita-kun!" I said jumping on him.

"Arisa-chan is in a good mood now, what happened?" He said rubbing my head.

"Kondou-san let me graduate from training isn't that great" I said excitingly.

"Ahh, that is i'm glad for you" still rubbing my head.

"Right hehe, you can't believe what happened yesterday! Okay so me Chizuru-chan were cooking and we asked Harada to hold the bucket of water for us because we needed to wash the vegetables and then pfft! Harada-kun accidentally split and dropped the water on Chizuru-chan! I was so furious with him and I told him to be careful he was so odd yesterday and his face was so hilarious when I was ready to beat him because I thought he did it on purpo..." I stopped talking because Okita wasn't listening to what I was saying.

"Okita is something wrong, lately you've been out there..and will not listen to me at all, are you feeling trouble" I said then gasped "Am I speaking too much! Is it getting annoying geez Okita you could have said something about it!"

"No not at all, I love hearing your stories" He said smiling "Continue" I smiled back and continued but he still didn't listen he was staring at the sky.

"Okita..what's wrong..I can listen if you're feeling troubled, is their something I can help you with?" I said holding one of his hands. He wouldn't answer me then suddenly looked at me seriously.

"I don't think having a relationship like this with you isn't good for you at all...or at least with me.."

"Wha..what are you saying?!" My eyes widened. "It's fine, it's fine! it really is fine" I said

"No it's not, Arisa..My illness is worsening and..I can't see you no more, It's too dangerous to be around me.." He said irritably.

"No..not its not...its not.." I said my eyes were getting watery and I tried to suck it in but it was no use. Okita hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead, I hugged him back and grabbed onto his kimono tightly.

"I don't want to leave Okita..I finally started to love you, and now I can't" I said with my voice shaking.

"I love you too Arisa, but I can let you get hurt anymore than this..i'm sorry, I have to let you go, besides you still have feelings for Heisuke-kun don't you why not just go back and..." He said and I pushed him off me.

"I don't love him anymore!" I yelled.

"What you're telling me right now may be convincing but deep down he still has space for your heart now doesn't he" He said and I couldn't reply back.

"..." I looked down and I couldn't look at him, because yes there's still space for him but I didn't want to admit it to Okita or to myself.

"You know..you're the only I could accept to pity me...but.."

"I don't pity you! or at least at first I did but I really do love you now Okita-kun, I grew to love you!" I yelled.

"I know.." He said smiling. "I'm not good enough for you, I'm just too dangerous for you.."

"You're not..." my voice started to shake.

"Good bye, Arisa...I will always love you and I won't give up, I still have a glimpse of hope" he said sadly and I ran out the room.

"Why..did you lie to her..." Chizuru said from the other side of the door.

"Hmm...you heard our conversation, I'm surprised it wasn't Heisuke this time" He started laughing.

"I came to bring your laundry, and accidentally overheard..you lied.." She said sadly.

"I only did that for Arisa's sake...It's not like I wanted too..."

(Back to Arisa)

I was running away covering my face, and suddenly I ran into Heisuke.

"I'm sorry" I kept running but then He suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay!" He said worriedly but I tugged him off me.

"It none of your business!" I yelled

"It is my business because we're friends you can talk to me if you're having trouble you know" I looked at him and more tears came out of my eyes and my nose started to get drowsy. and I looked at him.

"HEISUKE" I said crying in his direction

"WHOA?!..." He said blushing "Lets go talk over their"

(Moments later)

"So thats what happened..."

"It's not fair! Okita is being mean to me, he probably doing this for payback!" I yelled and Heisuke handed me cloth and I blew my nose with it really hard, I wasn't being very girly or ladylike in this situation I looked like a terrible mess.

"..You cry funny when you're heartbroken you know its hard for me not to laugh" He said blushing.

"It's not my fault I have an ugly face crying!" I said again blowing my nose hard.

"That's unforgivable..did he give you a reason why?" He said leaning back.

"HE SAID PRACTICALLY THE SAME THING YOU TOLD ME IDIOT HEISUKE!" I yelled at him and he jumped.

"Sorry...I guess..." He said with a sweat mark on his head.

"Its your fault this happened...!" I yelled at him.

"EH?!...m..my fault?! what the hell,how is it my fault?!" He said.

"I don't know...i don't know..." I cried covering my eyes with my hands. "I love Okita-kun...I love him, I want him to come after me and tell me its a lie" I said.

"I hope not..." Heisuke smiled and stared at the sky.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HOPE NOT?! BE MORE SUPPORTIVE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH...!" I understood what he meant by "I hope not" and I scooted away from him and blushed.

"What's wrong?.." He said

"Don't think I can suddenly fall for you again..with..with your swaying words! and your bewitching good looks! The only one that I will allow in my heart is Okita-kun, so..so..don't try anything smart!" I said pointed at him and he started laughing.

"I get it, I get it, but really though, I hope he doesn't come after you..because I'll try to sweep you off your feet if he does and make you fall for me again so you won't have to look at any other guy than me" He smiled and me and tilted his head and I blushed again.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN! YOU DID IT AGAIN! LIAR!" I yelled and he laughed at me again.

"You know when Okita said teasing you is fun it really is I mean you're like a gullible little girl" He said still laughing, after seeing him laugh like this it reminded me of the times we spent together.

"Say..Heisuke..why wouldn't you take my love, can you please give me a better answer.." I looked at him seriously.

"That because...I'm a monster..A human and a rasetsu together, thats just too much of a hassle but now that I think about it and after what you told me before..It's not like I don't lov..."

"Then what if I were to become a monster what would happen..." I said holding gripping the bottle tightly.

"What are you saying..." He said looking at me worriedly and I got up from my seat and tears dripped down on the floor. I thought that maybe if I can be "dangerous" or a "monster" maybe they can come to accept me again.

"Let's be monsters together" I smiled and tilted my head tears dropped down and I took out the Ochimizu from my sleeves and opened it and quickly drank the Ochimizu before Heisuke could stop me.

"DON'T! ARISA?!" but it was already too late.

"GAHHH!" I fell on the floor and started coughing my hair turned white and I couldn't have control in myself.

"Arisa, Arisa?! Pull yourself together!" He started to shake me.

(Meanwhile)

"There's a bottle missing!" Sannan-san said

TO BE CONTINUED.


	18. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 18 SPECIAL

**Hello guys! I'm back here with another Special requested by Sakura Otome! It's finally here i'm so sorry for the long wait, I had so much trouble with this it was a huge challenge but I managed to finish it i'm so glad I hope you guys like it, and I'm still opened for request SPECIALS GUYS! Leave it down below in review or send me a pm**

**Also guys their gonna be a poll up on my profile for the next chapter of Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi for Chapter 19! I'm not so show how should the story go because I created two versions of chapter 19 so guys please help me out with this and go to the poll and vote for which sounds better! please help me out here i'm really confuse so I want the audiences opinion! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi

SPECIAL #2: Oujisama?! Is..is..?!

"IDIOT HEISUKE!" I yelled angrily running away covering my chest.

"Whoahh?! Arisa wait I'm sorry!" Heisuke said then sighing.

"Nice going Heisuke" Shinpachi said and Harada nodding.

"YOU'RE THE ONES THAT BROUGHT UP THAT CONVERSATION!" He yelled.

((Conversation moments ago))

"Hey, what do you think about Arisa boobs, I mean they're pretty average to me but then again they're kinda small" Shinpachi said rubbing his chin.

"Their alright, wait..wait why are we.." Harada said slightly blushing.

"HEISUKE COME OVER HERE!"

"Huh, Shinpachi-san they're something you need" Heisuke came in.

"Yeah, what's your opinion on Arisa's boobs" He said raising his eyebrows whispering in his ears.

"WHOAH?! why are you asking me this so suddenly!" He said blushing and stepping back.

"I guess you don't wanna join in on our manly conversation, you're still but a boy" He said sighing but then luring him to his trick.

"No,no! I mean..well her boobs are not very big, their way to small not satisfying, she still need more work developing, their more like..average.. I guess" He said thinking.

"Who's boobs?"

"Arisa-chans..WHOA ARISA?!" He said backing away trying to explain to me but I didn't let him and I slapped his face and he flew across the room.

"IDIOT HEISUKE" I said running away as I ran i bumped into Sannan-san.

"Sorry!" I yelled and kept running.

"A...Arisa...you broke my glasses..." He said sadly "I guess they're no other choice but to go out and get it repaired"

I went out and stopped by to some convenience stores for a while and ate food to stop my depression. I then accidentally drop my odango on a giant man and he glared at me.

"Hey?! My new kimono you're going to pay for this!" He yelled. "Huh? you look like someone.. aren't you Harune-kuns sister heh...maybe I can finally get him back by playing with you for awhile" He said with a disgusting look.

"Chh..you again.." I mumbled, I wanted to fight back but I did not want to be discovered, for Arata's true identity.

"Let me go! Stupid jerk this is foul play!" I yelled.

"Heh, I don't care as long as i can get my hands on harune-kun than i'm fine with playing this way"

"Rogue samurais like you are the worst!" I yelled and he got mad.

"Rogue?! why you little!" He said ready to punch me till a man with black short hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" He grabbed me and held me and I blushed.

"Ch..! You'll pay for this!" He yelled and ran away.

"Are you okay? are you hurt anywhere Harune-chan" He said touching my face, I blushed and stared at him for a good while.

"Ou..." I said

"Hmm?" He said smiling.

"OUJI-SAMA!~" I said with my eyes sparkling and i folding my hands and started moving around.

"Eh?!..." He said blushing "You..you don't recognize me..." He said pointing at himself.

"No! not at all! have we met before" My eyes were still sparkling he was so beautiful looking, I didn't realize how much of an idiot i looked.

"Don't you know..i'm Sa-" and a man cut us off and I heard the wrong thing.

"Satoru-sama?! Ehh that's a great name hehe..wait i've hear of you from somewhere, oh you must be someone pretty famous if i could remember.." I said smiling and moving my body around trying to "woo" him.

"Gah..!" He said and he looked freaked out.

"My name is Harune Arisa, but..you can call me Arisa-chan if you want"

"Oh..okay..Harune..I mean Arisa-chan"

"Hehe, watch when I bring this hunk home! hahaha! Heisuke will surely be jealous and I'll be all over him the whole time!" I laughed evilly and started to choke.

"...Arisa...you're strange"

"Whoa..sorry, I just get out there sometimes, but that isn't the real me trust me.." I said with a fake cutesy tune.

"Sure..." He said and started to laugh a bit and I blushed.

"Hehehehe!.. I so got this in the bag, he totally DIGS ME!" I mumbled and started to laugh with myself.

"If you don't mind Arisa-chan would you like to help me out with something" He asked kindly his voice sounded very familiar but I was too dazed out by his gorgeous looks.  
"Anything for Ouji-sama, I mean..Satoru hehehe" I started to laugh awkwardly because of his fine good looks. As we walked he suddenly stopped and asked if we can go into a repair shop.

"Is there something you need repaired" As I looked around the room.

"Ahh, yes I need my glasses repaired they were broken by SOMEONE i know very well, and she so happened to walk all over it" He said with emphasis on someone.

"Ehh well that's pretty rude, you should make her apologize" I still said looking around the room he turned my direction and sighed.

"Let's just get going now its repaired"

"Kay" I smiled, The whole time we were walking I was staring at him, His face looked very familiar I just didn't know who's. I somehow slipped on a rock and he held me by my waist, his hair was flowed as he held me, he really did look like a prince.

"You okay?" He asked his eyes squinted and looked very mature and masculine.

"I...I'm..okay" I blushed saying these words rather slowly with wide eyes.

"That's good to know" He gave me a warm smile and placed me back up.

"Say, do I know you from somewhere, you really look so familiar" I asked again.

"You really don't recognize me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Well then.."

"SANNAN-SAN! DID YOU GET YOUR GLASSES REPAIRED!" Kondou-san yelled waving his hands at us.

"Oh and you have Harune-chan with you too that's great!" He said coming up to us.

"Sannan-san where is he this is Satoru-sama" I said pointing at him.

"Actually I was trying to tell you but i'm actually Sannan-san" He said with an irritated smile.

"EHH?! no way this has to be a lie!" I yelled. "Show me the proof!" I asked He putted on his glasses and he really was Sannan-san!

"No way! Ouji-sama is Sannan-san!" I yelled and I couldn't believe it, I kept putting on Sannan-san's glasses on and off him amazed every time I saw him with glasses than without.

"If you don't mind I have work to attend to" He said walking away and I walked in front of him.

"I had no idea that Sannan-san was attractive!" I smiled, he slightly blushed and ignored my compliment.

"Harune-chan, As the other's have told and warned me, I never thought this day would but...you truly are a man-eater" He said and I stopped walking with him and cracked, my eye started to twitch, I dropped myself on the floor.

"Even Sannan-san..." I mopped on the floor.


	19. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 19

**Hello welcome back to a new chapter ^^ I had some trouble coming up with this and I made two versions of chapter 19 but I couldn't decide on which to chose I had help from a friend thanks so much! So I bring to you chapter 19 Arisa encounters knew foes.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTER'S**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 19: Departure

"What's going on here?!" Hijikata ran here along with everyone else.

"Arisa...Arisa drank it!..She drank the ochimizu!" He yelled holding me.

"What?!" Hijikata yelled and everyone else was surprised.

"How did she even get her hands on it anyways!..." Shinpachi said.

"How could you let her do this?! Did you even try to stop her!" Harada said pulling Heisuke shirt.

"It was already too late before I could stop her! Don't you think I tried too!" He yelled back pushing his arm off.

"Oi! Calm down it isn't his fault Harada" Shinpachi said.

"This isn't the time for this now Heisuke,Harada what we should worry about now is the girl" Saito said.

"Where's Arisa?! Let me threw!" Chizuru said coming through, She held me.

"Arisa if you're still there answer me!" She said

"Yes.." I said struggling.

"Good now, hurry and bite into my wrist!"

"I can't..i'm going to hurt Chizuru-chan.." I said trying to have control in myself.

"Please just do it! I'll be fine" She said and i bit her wrist and started to drink her blood and suddenly I calmed down and started panting and my hair and eyes got back to normal.

"Thank goodness she's back to her regular self" said Heisuke sighing with relief

"Where did you get that bottle?!...How dare you do this, you should be ashamed, do you know what you've done?!, You are practically no longer human..it's like selling your soul to the devil!" Hijikata scolded me and I looked at the ground frowning.

"I believe she took it from my half of the stash, I knew I was missing one but i never would have thought it could have fall into the hands of Arisa" He said looking at me disappointed and I turned away.

"What should we do?" Hijikata said.

"Nothing of course..just hope for the best, improve the medicine from our research, and do the same as we do to ourselves" He said

"You do understand Arisa, that..you can die at any second, if you lack to control your self..were going to have to kill you" He said and I turned away.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" He yelled

"Don't..don't yell at like you know me!... YOU GUYS DO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" I screamed and ran away. I saw Okita and he heard everything threw the door, He looked at me angrily, I came up to him.

"Okita-kun...I.." I didn't know what to say to him at the time.

"Why, did you drink it.." He said holding my wrist "You can die!" He yelled.

"Because I want to be with Okita-kun...because I thought if maybe I were like Okita he would come to accept me, Okita I..."

"It doesn't matter whether you're like me or not, When I told you I was dangerous...I said this to keep you from becoming a rasetsu!" I gasped and cried, what have I done.

"So Okita..Okita does not love me anymore now, because I'm not human...then change me back Okita change me!" I yelled grabbing his kimono with my two hands, He shook his head at me.

"You can't change back..It's too late now" He said sadly and let go of him and stepped back.

"Arisa?! Come back here we're not done with you!" Hijikata said with everyone.

"Arisa! Please come we need to talk to you.." Chizuru said worriedly

"Arisa, lets go back" Okita said.

"Arisa!" Harada said

So many voices screaming my name, I started to breath heavily and too much pressure made me nauseous ,I went insane and covered my ears.

"NO MORE!" I yelled and ran away from them, they chased after me and i hid myself from them. I was half way near the gate to leaving this place for good. I got up from my hiding spot until Heisuke grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to tug him off.

"Arisa we just want to talk to you!" He said worriedly with a sad face.

"No! You all hate me and are going to abuse me!" I yelled

"What are you talking about? we wouldn't do anything like that to our friends..Arisa calm down, we just want to talk to you"

"No!" I yelled and smack him, my eyes widened and I started shaking. I looked at the hand I used to smack him and looked at him.

"We won't hurt you.." He said with his voice shaking giving me his hand, but i refused it and ran away, he let me escape.

"I heard Arisa's voice from here where is she?!" Okita said running here with everyone.

"I let her escape..." He said turning away

"What?!"

"Why did you let her leave!" Okita said pulling Heisuke.  
"You know the consequences Heisuke, next time you do this I won't let it slide" Hijikata said as everyone walked away from him.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey! Give us your money"

"I..I don't have any money" I turned my face.

"Don't give me that crap!" He said pushing me, I was furious and I was ready to take out my sword but then realizing I left it at the Shinsengumi HQ.

"Well.."

"Like I said I don't have money!" I yelled at him, he brought friends along with him to come and attack me.

"Let me go!" I yelled kicking my feet at them, I hit the man grabbing my from behind with my shoulder. I tried to escape but he pulled me, suddenly the rasetsu powers came back and I glared at him.

"What..?! This girl..is nuts! She's a monster.." He said moving back "Everyone retreat!" He yelled as they left, when suddenly another, 2 men came along.

"Kyo, do you see this?"

"Heh, A rasetsu women ehh" A mysterious guy with violet hair.

"Did the shinsengumi do this to her"

"Isn't it obvious Amagiri, or was it Kodo-san again..chh.."

"Who are you!" I yelled.

"You better watch who you're speaking to like that, one single shot from my gun and you'll be good as dead" He said pointing it at my chest, I slapped the gun off, he watched it as it hit the ground and glared at me.

"You, bitch!" He yelled taking out another gun.

"That's enough Kyo" Another man said coming in, I stepped back and put my guard on.

"Kazama but..." He said turning away.

"And who is this?" Kazama said asking.

"We don't know sir, we found her being attacked by a group of men but they fled away after seeing her transform" Amagiri said explaining.

"Let's kill her, she's a rasetsu" Kyo said smirking at me.

"A women rasetsu..what is your name " Kazama said coming towards my direct he suddenly lifted my chin and smirked, I pulled back.

"It has nothing to do with you.." I walked away from him, he suddenly pulled my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going we're not done speaking to you"  
"Stay put little girl this will only take just a second" Kyo said smirking at me.

"Hold her down, Amagiri"

"...!"

They suddenly knocked me out unconscious and had Amagiri carry me from his back, I was still a rasetsu and not changed back yet. Senhime looked up in the sky and she saw 3 men jumping from building to building and notice it was them carrying a women which was me.

"?!.." Sen-hime gasped and turned around getting Kimigiku.

"Kimigiku! Kimigiku!" She yelled.

"Yes, Is there something wrong"

"After them they've taken another victim!" She said panting.

**Awhile later**

"KAZAMA!" Senhime and Kimigiku finally caught up to them, they turned around.

"Ahh not you again.." Kyo said whining.

"What do you want?" Kazama asked.

"What are you doing to that innocent lady, Is she a Oni?" She asked "I demand you release her now!" She yelled.

"Why do you always get in the way of my plans, If you don't want me to take other women then why not give yourself in her place"

"you..!" Kimigiku guarded senhime.

"I'll handle this" Kimigiku said glaring at them.

"Kazama take the girl, We'll take her on" Amagiri said giving my body to Kazama as he made his escape.

"I'll take him on myself!" Sen-hime said running after Kazama, She caught up to him and pulled his kimono from the neck, She saw the woman's face and she realized that woman was me.

"...Arisa?!" She gasped then Kazama pulled her off.

"Did you turn her into this?!" She yelled.

"Would I do such a thing, She was already a Rasetsu when we met her"

"Why would you want a rasetsu?! What do you plan to do with her"

"To kill her obviously, Its disgusting enough to see men rasetsu's, but a woman I won't allow it" He said smirking.

"Give Arisa to me! This is your final warning" She yelled giving her hand.

"You want this girl that bad then get her" He said dropping my body down a building, or at least she thought it was.

"Kimigiku!" She yelled.

"I'm on it!" She said rushing to get my body.

"Its..a decoy?!" Senhime she turned around and noticed they escaped with my actual body.

"There gone!..."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	20. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 20

**Hey guys chapter 20 is up and running! :D I usually write a lot but this chapter is a little short and sorry for the cliff hanger lol I hate cliff hangers but I needed to add one for the story .**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi

Chapter 20: Held hostage?!

"They what?!" Hijikata yelled, and Senhime nodded her head.

"I tried to stop them, but they tricked me" She explained.

"No...what are they going to do to her Osen-chan" Chizuru said grabbing her.

"Who knows..but Kazama mentioned they would killing her..." She said sadly.

"What?! We have to go after them, A-chan's in trouble!..DAMN IT if I had stopped her before this wouldn't have happened!" Heisuke yelled

"Heisuke calm down, this isn't your fault" Shinpachi said calming him down.

"Where do you think he might have taken Arisa?" Saito asked.

"I'm sure he took her to his lair..but, it would be too cliche since he know's we'll be after her again.." She said rubbing her chin.

"Hime-sama, would you like me to go inspect the lair" Kimigiku said kneeling down wearing her bodyguard garment.

"No..no it's too risky for you to go alone Kimigiku, it's better if we all came along" She said still thinking.

"This is our problem, we can handle this on our own but thank you for your support.. Hijikata bowing.

"I'm coming along with you, Arisa is my friend too you know" She said flicking Hijikata's head, Chizuru started to giggle as Hijikata rubbed his forehead.

"I'm coming as well" Okita said coming into the room.

"Souji.." Saitou said as he walked into the room.

"You can't come what about your condition.." Shinpachi said.

"Arisa needs me the most right now..i'm the only one that can save her.." He said looking down.

"What do you mean you're the only one, A-chan has me as well! If it's anybody that's going to save her its going to be me!" Heisuke yelled pointing at himself with a determination.

"And what you think she'll have faith in you..if she couldn't listen to you before what makes you think she'll listen to you now" He said and Heisuke face saddened.

"..that is true, but.." Heisuke said clenching his fists. "I can help A-chan more than what you'll ever do for her, I know I've done some things to hurt her, and I know she doesn't love me the way she loves you but..If I can reach out to her somehow, surely she'll come back for me once more..I mean us..." He added.

"Ehhh..is that a challenge?" Okita said smirking at Heisuke, they both confronted each other with serious faces almost as if they wanted to fight.

"That's enough you too, we all know how you feel and this isn't the way to handle it, what we should be doing now is getting ready to leave,were going after Arisa.." Harada said while going in between Heisuke and Okita holding them back. The crew headed to Kazama's lair at sunset, there was no one to be found, they looked around the first floor of the halls and inside the room but found nothing.

"Shall we split up in pairs, It'll make the work much easier?" Sen-hime suggest and Hijikata agreed.

"Chizuru, Harada, Saito I'm going to have you guys check around here and double check the rooms, I'll go head to the middle floor along with Shinpachi, and Okita, Sannan-san will check out for anything suspicious going on outside.

"I'll go along with Sannan-san" Kimigiku said and they both let the lair watching outdoors.

"What can I do to help Hijikata-san" Heisuke asked.

"You can come up stairs along with us and head to the top of the floor"

"I'll assist you" Sen-hime insisted.

"Alright then, as soon as you're done report back down stairs in the lobby" They nodded their heads and began the search. Sen-hime and Heisuke heading to the top of the floor as they walked up Sen-hime stared at Heisuke and noticed he had a very serious face.

"You know..when Arisa-chan told me you were very mature, she really meant it, or at least in situations like this.." She said looking at Heisuke's face curiously.

"Wha..what?! What with you all of a sudden..!" He blushed.

"It's true though, who would've thought" She added.

"Can we not talk about this now..we need to stay focused" He said searching around dodging her compliment.

"Ne~ do you like Arisa-chan, Just out of curiosity" She asked.

"What..?!What makes you think that" His eyes started to looking to the side and he scratched his head.

"Well, I noticed you're the only one that calls Arisa-chan, A-chan and you seem to get along with her the most, or at least that's what she told me the last time we met, she seemed so happy talking about you" She smiled.

"Well..not exactly, We don't get along how we used too.." He said mumbling the last few words.

"Were you guys lovers?"

"Why are you asking me this?! Do you need to know this?! AHHH! STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS ALREADY!" He yelled getting his own self confused being.

Her eyes widened, Sen-hime suddenly started to giggle "You're strange"

"Let's just go there's no signs of Arisa or any type of evidence anywhere.." He said still flustered and the two, heading down stairs.

"Osen-chan! Did you find anything?" Chizuru said waving her hand, the group came together again.  
"No..." Sen-hime said shaking her head.

"Where could she be.."

**Meanwhile**

"Kazama, The women is having a bitch fit again" Kyo said irritatedly while panting.

He sighed. "I'll take it from here" He said getting up from his chair.

"YOU CAN KEEP ME LOCKED UP HERE! BRING YOUR DAMN LEADER OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" I yelled.

"What is it now" Kazama said coming in.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! You can't keep me in here?!" I said trying to get the ropes off my hands.

"And what makes you think we can't" He said smirk coming up to my face.

"...!" I looked at him then turned away, it's not like my friends would come rescue after I already escaped from their.

"If you be a good girl, I'll think about taking off the rope tied to your hands that is all I can do for you, since the will be your last day of living" He said

"fine..." I said sighing, He released me from the rope I started to stretch my hands a bit, I then slapped him across the face.

"Kazama!...Ch..dumb bitch" Kyo said taking out his gun and Amagiri had himself ready to attack I stepped back and glared at them.

"You know I was thinking about killing you, but now I want to make you suffer for doing this" He said turning his head back to me. "I'll have you as my slave and make you're living hell a dream come true" He said smirking and raising my chin.

"Where is the women rasetsu you told me about" They turned.

"Ch.." Kyo mumbled

"Kodou-san? I thought you were going to arrive here tomorrow" Amagiri said surprised. For some reason I felt like i've heard that name before but I didn't really put much thought to it. The man named Kodou-san came up to me and started to admire me he touched my white hair, and looked at my red eyes.

"The first rasetsu women..." He said to himself.

"What are you planning?" Kazama asked.

"Make sure this girl is comfortable and we'll be keeping her for a while"

"What?!..so you don't plan on killing her...!" Kazama said "What are we going to do with her.."

"She is our new test subject, this can lead to whole new revolution" He said.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	21. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 21

**wow it's been a while since I posted a chapter, i'm so sorry about that it's cause school is coming up tomorrow and I've only focused on school this whole week and i was writing this chapter little by little and i'm finally done! I bring you Chapter 21 of my story, it's gonna be a long one o.o haha this brings us to the "kazama" arc, last arc was called the "secret we kept" but i never really putted it down on here so here ya go ^^ I had a hard time writing this trying to match all the villians personalities especially kyo's, he is a very cocky man i have to keep that in mind, amagiri is rather polite so thats easy haha i just need to put in some large vocab words and i'm good to go, and kazama his persona is hard too because idk really know much about him i'm not a big fan of kazama but i'll work hard!**

**and one more thing i won't be uploading constantly it'll be either once or twice a week since i have school**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi

Chapter 21: A New Revolution!  
Kazama Arc.

"Ho..hold on! I'm not you're lab rat you know!" I yelled. "What are you motives! I demand to know"  
"Starting today you will be living here, and these men are you're prey" He said.

"Prey...?!...wha..what?!.." I said blushing "What are you sa-...!" kyo cut me off.

"So you're telling us to make friends with a rasetsu?!..this isn't what I signed up for!" Kyo yelled.

"It's only a matter of time, if you want to revive your clan" Koudou-san said

"But she's a rasetsu?!" He yelled.

"There's a slight possibility of the child coming out a human, rasetsu, or an oni maybe even mixed depending on dna or should I say the making of life but the outcome of it coming as a oni are the chances of 7-10 since we are stronger than any of the other choices"

"Are you serious..." He said.

"I'll be taking my leave now, I will come back once in awhile for status reports, and kaoru-san will be joining you guys soon" He took his leave. The all began to glare at me, I pretended to fear them and glared back.

"Ch..I can't believe he's making us do..this is pathetic.." Kyo said irritated

"I..I'm just as mad as you are don't get me wrong! I don't even belong here..!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter whether you belong here or not, we will not release you until the mission is completed.." Amagiri said crossing his arms.

"As long as we can rebuild our clan than this is what must be done...female rasetsu what is your name again?" Kazama demanded.

"..why should I tell you?!"

"I'm not asking you to tell me, I'm ordering you.."

"Eh?!" I got irritated by the man named Kazama.

"Stop being so damn ignorant and tell us, it's not like we're enjoying this either"

"...Harune just call me Harune!" I yelled and turned away.

"Amagiri show her to a room" Kazama said.

"Yes, female rasetsu follow me" He said giving me his hand, I walked by him refusing his hand.

"This is where you'll be staying, I'm sorry for the trouble" He opened the door and then bowed.

"Oh..you, there's no trouble at all..thank you" I said for some reason he seemed quite pleasant. I stayed inside the room they given me, I wondered to myself why I am still here, why haven't I made an attempt to escape, for some reason I didn't want to leave here without having to know my friends would come and save me. I was out in the clouds thinking hard about what's happened to me right now, I heard a voice coming in too the room.

"Female rasetsu!" Kyo yelled.

"Wha..sorry I was just..wait?! what was the point of me telling you my name if you guys are just going to keep calling me that..Its Harune!" I scolded him.  
"Yeah, yeah, so you want your mattress or not?! unless you prefer sleeping on the tatami mat then I'll just take this away" He said walking away and I stopped him.

"Hey wait! I want it, I want the mattress" I yelled holding on to his leg.

"...!" His eyes widened "Le..let go I'll give to you just let go!" He felt awkward from that position he placed the mattress on the floor and settled everything up for me.

"Is that all you need" He said with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah.." I said playing stubborn.

"Then I'll be leaving" He was about to leave till I tugged his shirt.

"what now?" He asked with an irritated face.

"Tha..thank you" I blushed and turned away. His mean stare went away and he walked away without saying your welcome. I finally got up and decided to look around the house, As I walked around and checked from room to room I accidentally went into Kazama's room. He wore a very well designed kimono it looked like it was made from silk, he blew smoke from his mouth, he had a long medico pipe, his legs spread opened. I peeked at him for a bit then blushed after he noticed me watching him I slammed the door and gasped.

"What the hell was with that seductive outfit..." I mumbled to myself than realized the situation I was in.

"IT NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, I JUST WANTED TO LOOK AROUND THE HOUSE THAT'S ALL!" I yelled, I was still flustered I couldn't get that image off my head.

"You can come in female rasetsu" He said through the door, I calmed down and bit and peek in then went inside the room slowly.

"..." I stayed quiet for a while and listened to him speak.

"You're pretty brave for coming in here alone, You never know what'll happen if you keep swinging your tail around me.." He said coming close to me, I tried to step back but I already reach the wall, he lifted me chin.

"I didn't come in here purposely, I just wanted to look around.." I said with my voice shaking and blushed.

"Is that so..." He whispered in my ears, I started to shiver. I reached for the door handle to slide it open and make my escape out the room, He grabbed my hand and pulled it back.

"I..." I mumbled while blushing. He held my back and leaned me close to him our chests were touching, I was lured into him and stared at his red eyes.

"You still haven't changed back to normal, Here..I will only allow it this time bite onto me anywhere female rasetsu" He said opening his shirt, I did as he pleased and bit him from his neck and I suddenly came to realization.

"What am I doing?!..." I said covering my red cheeks.

"You're human form is back" He told me and I looked into the mirror and he was right, It seems if you drink an oni's blood you will restore back to original form.

"Why of all places did I choose the neck.." I said still confused and flustered I walked away thinking to myself , he grabbed on to me and pulled me on the floor.  
"Where do you think you're going, you're sleeping with me tonight" He said smirking, I blushed.

"..?!"

"I'm only joking with you of course, I would never be with a fake oni..even though you are probably our only possible choice.."

"Say..why do you.." I was going to ask him a question but he cut me off.

"You may take your leave female rasetsu" He said waving his hand.

"oh..oh right..sorry to bother you.." I said while blushing, his eyes were very attracting and red it looked just as pure as blood.

After that day, we all somehow got along well together, though i would sometimes argue with kyo. It's already passed a week since i left the shinsengumi, i wonder if they're looking for me..


	22. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 22

**I am completely sorry for not posting a new chapter it's my fault, I really feel bad about it so I finally posted one today again i'm so sorry . I was working on school because it just started and that's all i've been doing I also went on the computer and I completely ignored the face that i'm writing a story. I will try not to make this mistake again! So I bring to you Chapter 22! Hope you guys enjoy Requests are closed for now! and I have a 4 day week off so I will hopefully post another chapter and thanks to NeverEndingAnime for posting a review:**

**"Wonderful and awesome although u won't update so u got me constantly checking if u did xD lol btw good job so far with the demon trio don't forget to kyo btch out some more"**

**You woke me up from my deep slumber and I decided to work on another chapter and will continue this rest assure! :) I will also make sure on making kyo like that xD and I will post a poll saying what days I will post a new chapter soon! Thanks everyone.**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 22: Kaoru

"Eh? Kyo-chan left his gun here that's a surprise" I said speaking to myself loudly. I grabbed his gun and admired it. "I wonder how do you tur...!" as I said those words the gunshot fired, I jumped from where i was standing and covered my ears.

"Hey what are you doing with my gun i've been looking for it everywhere..You don't plan on trying to kill us with that, like i told you before its futile.." He said coming, Kyo sighed and picked the gun up from the floor.

"No!..That wasn't my intention i just wanted to know how to use that.." I said sadly, he looked at me and sighed.

"I get it, I get it..just stop putting that face female rasetsu, it irritates me"  
"Kyo-chan.." I said happily giving him a warm smile.

"...?!" Kyo slightly blushed but it was barely noticeable. "Sto..stop calling me that! it's annoying"

"Sorry.."

"Well do you wanna learn how to shoot with a gun or not?" He smirked, I nodded my head and Kyo gave me short lessons.

"Like this?" I said trying to hold it the proper way.

"No..not like that dumbass..you have to hold it with your two hands since your not so strong enough to hold it with one, Here let me help.." He guided me, Kyo suddenly went behind me and fixed my arm position, I felt his chest from my back, I can almost hear his heartbeat.

"Alright and now..." He said winking from one of his eyes and trying hit a target . "There!" the gunshot fired again and he hit the target directly.

"Whoa?! That was amazing kyo-chan!" I yelled happily while clapping my hands.

"Like I said its all in arm positi...I told you to stop calling me that?!" He first said happily receiving my compliment and then back to his usual self, I giggled.

"pardon the intrusion female rasetsu but it's time for you to head back to your room soon" Amagiri asked me.

"Oh..oh right sorry" I said laughing fakely, I almost forgot that I was held captive by them.

"Nah, it's fine let her take a breather once in awhile and if she tried to escape us it obvious she can't get out of here if she did we'll just hunt her down and then kill her" He said bluntly and I looked at him with an irritated face.

"Thanks..." my eye started to twitch.

"I'm aware of that but.."

"Let her be..but under one condition" Kazama came in on our conversation "Dress more decently, show me that you're worthy to be in my presence" He smirked and gave a shiver up my spine i had a bad feeling about this.

"This..?! Is ridiculous! I refuse to step outside like this! NO!" I yelled pulling onto the door while the maids who dressed me tried to push me inside.

"Come on in female rasetsu, no matter how bad you look we probably won't make fun of you" Kyo said giving me a smug look.

"What was that Kyo-chan?!" I yelled coming without noticing that I came in the room dressed, I wore a light green kimono it had rainbow like petals falling down, It was elegant looking, My makeup was lightly worn but it made me look more mature and feminine. As I stepped into the room, I speed walked to Kyo and clenched my fist at him, his eyes widened.

"Not bad female rasetsu, for a moment there I thought you were someone else, hehe" Kyo chuckled pulled my wrist with my clenched fist and leaned me close to him.

"Can I play with you for awhile" He said smirking

"Wha..what..?!" I yelled blushing and he started laughing.

"It was only a joke, calm down" He said.

"I don't mind if you come into my arms now female rasetsu" Kazama said putting his arms out.

"Nn..now way!" I yelled again though they were complimenting me it felt so strange.

"Just go already, We don't have all day remember?" Kyo said kicking my butt with his boot, I fell on Kazama's thigh's holding them.

"...?!" I blushed and tried to scoot away but he pulled me into him, I averted my eyes trying not to make eye contact with Kazama whatsoever.

"It's amazing, I never thought this look would work yet it suits you so well, It makes me almost want to call you my wife" Kazama said taking a closer look at me with his hand on his chin.

"That's enough already, stop saying these stuff to me!" I yelled.

"Are you not used it?" Amagiri asked and I nodded my head.

"I'm rarely complemented..so it feels weird.." I said awkwardly "My friends have made fun of me before..So I swore to myself I would never try to be something that i'm not.."

"But this is you isn't it, and it's not like you're being a completely different person you are still the same person"  
"Now that I think about it doesn't she resemble to that women...ahh what's her name again.." Kyo said scratching his head.

"That women.. Do you mean Risa Tachibana?" Amagiri said crossing his hands around his chest.

"Yeah that women!" He said snapping his fingers. "You think so too right Kazama?"

"Now that you mention it she does look like her" He said thinking to himself, I was confused to what they were speaking about but i kept turning my head back and forth listening to their conversation.

"You don't think that female rasetsu is..." He said but then we heard knocking at the door.

"Pardon the intrusion..Father told me to come in to work on a new project and I so happened to hear you guys are keeping a female rasetsu captive as a new test subject"

"..." Tear's started to drip down my eyes, It was Chizuru-chan after so long she came to rescue me..or so I thought.

"What?" Chizuru glared at me.

"Ch..Chizuru-chan!" I suddenly yelled and jumped on top of her.

"Chizuru! I missed you so much you came for me, I knew you would come for me" I said hugging her tightly relieved that I would finally see a familiar face.

"..."

"Where is everyone, how did you guys find me" I smiled happily crying out of joy, I looked around seeing if anyone else came for me.

"Chizuru-chan..." I frowned, her expression looked rather irritated and filled with anger.

"Get off him female rasetsu!" Kazama said pulling me off Chizuru, and guarded me.

"Don't lay a finger on her, If you even try to kill her we'll come after you" Kyo said sticking his gun at Chizuru.

"Ch..I won't touch the women I just simply want to ask her a few questions thats all..I'm sure we can both use her for our own purposes am I right Kazama?" He said looking at Kazama.

"Don't hurt her! Please" I yelled trying to protect Chizuru but Kazama pulled me back, for some reason whenever I would mention "Chizuru" or "Her" she would have a pale face.

"He's not who you think she is female rasetsu" Kyo said.

"I don't need Chizuru anymore, as long as I have this girl still captive then everything will go accordingly" Kazama said smirking though he wasn't fond of the person in front of me that looked alot like Chizuru.

"And how are you so sure she will be enough? What if it doesn't go accordingly" He said and Kazama thought about it at first and let me go, He shook his head at both Amagiri and Kyo then to Kaoru. They all cornered me as I tried to step far back but I already hit the wall.

"We have a few things to ask you..." The man that looked like Chizuru asked.

"Where is Chizuru?" Kazama asked I clenched my fist and glared at them.


	23. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! again, i'm such a disappointment -.- and irresponsible this was supposed to be up long time ago but i kinda got stuck and i had zero ideas..so yeah I bring to you Chapter 23 I believe :) and also mentioning Hakuoki Season 1 DVD is out and Hakuoki Season 2 Record of the jade blood DVD will be out this Christmas! And yeah guys sorry about that and for the cliff hangers..**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi

Chapter 23: We're taking back what's ares!

"..." I turned my head away.

"Where is she?!" The man that resembled to Chizuru shoved me to the wall.

"How would I know!" I yelled back pushing him.

"You little!.." Kaoru was about to attack me but kyo held him back.

"So that mean's you do know who she is, and you were turned into a rasetsu by them..how low can these disgusting humans get.." Kazama said with an irritated face.

"They didn't do this to me I did it to myself!.." I yelled.

"Ch..for power? You idiots should know what comes along with the medicine" Kyo gave me a dirty look.

"That wasn't my reason!"

"Then why else would you do it?"

"Because..because I wanted to be with the one's I loved okay?! Is it crime! It may sound like a stupid reason but it's not! I treasure them all and I did what was best for myself and for them..So what if I get my hand's dirty and cheat.. if that's what it means to be with to be with the ones I love then you might as well call me a devil! THIS IS MY SIN!" I smirked at them, Amagiri came in front of me almost as if he was guarding me.

"..?!" Kyo turned his head, he sensed someone coming.

"ARISA?!" Hijikata yelled.

"Hijikata-san!" I smiled happily and saw everyone else come in through. "Everyone..." my eyes became watery, it's been so long since I've seen familiar faces.

"Ch..you again" Kazama said his eyes looked around and noticed both Chizuru and Sen-hime.

"You guys I new yo...!" I said about to run towards them but Kaoru held me back and placed a dart next to my chest.

"Let her go!" Hijikata yelled as both Kazama and Kaoru smirked.

"You want her back right? How about we make a deal..." Kazama said as Kaoru put the knife on my chest, it itched because I can feel the pointiness of the dart right through the layers of clothing,

"If you want you're precious comrade back, I suggest you hear us out" Kaoru smirked.

"We'll give you back female rasetsu if you would trade in Chizuru..no, both Chizuru and Sen-hime!"

"WHAT?!" Sen-hime's face became irritated and Chizuru was worried.

"Don't do it!" I yelled, Kaoru covered my mouth.

"You bastards!" Harada yelled.  
"Have you made your decision?" Kazama smirked.

"Ch.." Hijikata became angry, suddenly Okita striked at Kaoru, he let me go and clashed swords with Saito.

"Arisa run!" Okita said holding off Kaoru and I ran off as fast as I could, but I couldn't run because of the shoes and kimono I wore.

"Don't let her get away!" Kazama yelled as I ran Kyo stopped me and carried me away.

"Let me go Kyo-chan!" I yelled punching his head as he leaped from staircase to staircase, Harada came and struck Kyo with his spear, Kyo dropped me.

"..Oh shit?!" realized he dropped me and came flew down along with Harada. They looked at each other and fought for who would catch me first. Chizuru and Sen-hime made it downstairs to catch me they both squirmed around everywhere trying to see where I would land.

"We..were gonna catch you Arisa hold on!" Sen-hime said worriedly looking up at me finding where I would fall, I dropped on the floor safely landing on both Chizuru and Sen-hime.

"Ouch that hurt..." Chizuru said rubbing the side of her head, she then looked at me and smiled happily. "Arisa-chan you're okay!" She said hugging me tightly, my eyes widened and I gave her a warm smiled.

"Arisa-chan I'm so glad you're safe" Sen-hime said smiling to me, I pulled her in on our group hug (reunited) and we laughed. We heard large footsteps coming in and it was Amagiri looking down upon us.

"Amagiri-kun...hehe" I smiled fakely with sweat marks on my face.

"What?" Sen-hime said giving him a nasty glare.

"Pardon me.." He bowed, I flinched thinking he would try to attack us but instead he carried all three of us away.

"How dare you! Let us go!" Sen-hime said punching his back which had no effect on him whatsoever.

"You leave me no other choice than to fight back seriously!" She yelled, Sen-hime was going to turn into her oni form but kimigiku came along rescuing us.

"Kimigiku!" Sen-hime smiled happily.

"Leave at once, I'll handle him for the time being you should escape from here immediately" Kimigiku said putting her hand aside from Sen-hime, Chizuru, and me.

"Bu...understood! Chizuru-chan, Arisa-chan follow me!" Sen-hime yelled and we followed her. As we ran finding safety or an exit a ninja flew down from the wall and stopped us.

"Who are you?! Out of the way!" Sen-hime said approaching the ninja then smacking him with her fan.  
"Wai..wait" Chizuru said worriedly trying to calm Sen-hime down.

"Ouch?! hold on a minute" He said rubbing his head, His voice somehow was familiar and came up and approached him as well i looked at him closely squinting my eyes.

"...Ah! YAMAZAKI-KUN!~" I smiled happily leaping to him crossing my arms around tightly.

"Yes..it's me" He said still rubbing his head uncovering his mask Sen-him apologized.  
"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were apart of this mission"

"I was working undercover, just in case there were any incidents sorry for not notifying you" He bowed.

"N..no, no it's fine I just had no idea that's all" Chizuru said waving her hands.

"I'll assist you in your escape, rest assure" Yamazaki said.

"Let's move" Sen-hime said as Chizuru and Sen-hime ran first, Yamazaki stopped and turned his head towards me, he slightly blushed from such a sight.

"Do you need any assistance Arisa?" He said giving me his hand just like the last time, I held his hand without refusing and we ran away from danger.

"The exit is close ahead we're almost there!" Sen-hime shouted the exit was not too far away from us, Sen-hime and Chizuru made it opening the oversized doors I can see the light, They waved their hands at us we were almost their.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyo said throwing a grenade at a large red pole, it exploded chunks of the pole were falling down on us, Yamazaki covered me with his body.

"We're almost there just a little further hang on!" Yamazaki yelled and i nodded my head, chunks of the pole were still falling we managed to dodge them.

"Ch..persistent bastards!" Kyo through another grenade at the second pole it collapsed once again and was about to fall on top of us.

"Yamazaki-kun!" I yelled and pushed him out the way, he fell in front of Chizuru and Sen-hime where it was safe.

"huh.." I looked up at the and there was the pole collapsing down upon me rather quickly, I didn't realize that I am the one in danger now.

"ARISA!" He yelled loudly, as blood splattered onto his face.

TO BE CONTINUED!  
(Hopefully soon..sorry guys)


	24. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 24

**Well, I bring you CHAPTER 24! haha! yay! So yeah I wrote up the chapter because i haven't been in school for 4 days can you believe that! because of the hurricane so I decided to write :D It's a bit long I think because I wanted to end the feud and reach the climax of the story already :-D so yeah hope you guys enjoy and very sorry for the late updates! **

**BE AWARE THAT I AM NOW CHANGING THE NAME TO:**

**HAKUOUKI: RECORD OF THE BLOSSOMING BUD (KNT)**

**Why? Because it writing it out in Japanese sounds awesome lol but like, i want you guys to understand why its called this so i putted up the English title of it but of course hakuouki stays the same so yeah the title will be changed to be in mind! and I might fix the description to the story**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 24: End of fight

The pole collapsed Yamazaki, Sen & Chizuru eyes widened devastated, dead silence brewed in the air.

"...!" Chizuru covered her ears squinting her eyes hoping it was only a nightmare.

"Arisa..is..gone.." Sen-hime stared blankly.

"Damn it...DAMN IT!" Yamazaki said mumbling at first then yelling loudly punching the floor.

"Ouch..don't pull!"

"Their's no other way to do it A-chan! I'm going to have to either way unless you want to stay stuck here" Heisuke said arguing.

"Arisa..?!" Yamazaki said picking himself up and running towards the pole along with Chizuru and Sen.

"Oh..yeah it's me sorry I had you guys worried i'm fine my leg just got caught and I can't get it out"

"We'll help you!" Yamazaki yelled "No, it's fine Heisuke is helping me with that, the best thing to do now is to bring Chizuru and Sen to safety I'll catch up with you guys so go ahead!" I insisted.

"But..!"

"She'll be fine, I'm with her so you don't need to worry, just go on ahead!" Heisuke yelled through the pole.

"..."

"Should we go?" Chizuru asked worriedly

"Ch.. Let's cut through the back were not leaving without her!" Yamazaki said angrily.

**Meanwhile**

"Can you stand?" Heisuke asked worriedly.

"Not really..ouch" I said trying to get off from the ground but completely failed at it.

"I'll carry you, for now we're going to have to find someplace for you to rest..oof!" He said speaking to me rather gently he lifted me up from the ground.

"thank you..." I gripped onto his shirt and looked down at the ground sadly, we headed towards a room Heisuke peeked inside making sure it was secure.

"Few..this seems safe enough for you to rest" He said placing me down.

"Thank you.."

"Nn..what's with the long face?"

"A-chan you feeling okay?..A-chan!" He said waving his hand to my face.

"I'm sorry..for causing you guys so much trouble..this is my fault..."

"y..you're not causing us any trouble, its fine"

"NO IT'S NOT! It's my fault ...you guys should leave while you still have the chance, I can probably play as decoy so you and the res.."

"What the hell are you saying?! It's not you're fault their after her it's always been like this and what's with you all of a sudden still have the chance? don't give me that crap! we're not leaving without you A-chan! We wont ever leave our friends no way in hell...Whoa?! are you crying hey I didn't mean too I just wanted to let you know that I won't ever leave you, ya'know"

"Thank you..for always being their and taking care of me, I'm sorry for being such a nuisance.."

"that's what friends are for right! I'll protect you no matter I won't let anyone lay a finger on you, not while i'm around and if they did I won't forgive them you can count on that!" Heisuke smiled determinedly.

I nodded my head, hearing him say those words to me made me feel more reassured and safe, my heart raced I haven't felt this way for him in a long time but I pretended that it meant nothing.

"I'm going to head out first, their might be some other way out of here for now I want you to stay her.."

"Don't leave!" I gripped onto his shirt, he blushed but misunderstood what I was trying to interpret.

"I don't want to be alone..what if they find me..."

"Then I'll knock em'dead!" He smiled. "I won't be out for long I just going to check around"

"Please take me with you!"

"Ah..fine, their's no way of arguing with you is their?" He patted my head, As we walked around their was no one to be found, moments ago their was a riot and now they all vanished.

"This isn't right.." Heisuke said looking strangely, Amagiri came swinging down with his clenched fists.

"...!"

"Watch out!" Heisuke said pulling me away, Amagiri hit the ground.

"We've been waiting for you're arrival Harune" Koudou smirked.

"What do you want from me give it a rest! Leave me and my friends alone already!" I yelled out loud.

"You know exactly what we want, and I won't rest until I have what I need"

"Ch..you bastard!" Heisuke said taking out his sword. "Aghh!"

"Heisuke-kun!" I turned around and Amagiri knocked him to the floor.

"You coward..I wasn't ready ye...oughaa!-" Amagiri kicked him once more.

"STOP IT!" I yelled worriedly.

"How about we make a bargain Harune-san, what you desire the most is to live and to live as a human again am I correct?"

"I'm a rasetsu now that's impossible!" I yelled.

"Oh but you're wrong nothing is impossible my dear, in fact I can make it possible almost like god you see.." He smirked showing me a vial that resembled almost to the ochimizu but the color of the liquid was purple.

"You see this is called heaven's gift or should I say ten'yo, Its marvelous isn't it? The slightest drop of the liquid will turn any rasetsu back to a regular human, and no worries my dear I have perfected it so this isn't a fake and it has been tested by very few of the many it also has the ability to heal any human being back to normal health and who knows maybe even more, as of right now their is only one known to existence and its this one"

"If I contribute to you're project you will give that vial and set me free right?"

"Yes" He nodded.

"Then I..."

"DON'T DO IT!" Heisuke yelled.

"Arisa don't!" Chizuru and the rest came in.

"Chizuru...?!" Koudou turned around.

"He's going to lead an army of rasetsu if you join him!" Harada yelled.

"Father please stop!"

"What..?!" I turned around to koudou.

"If you join us and take this bottle now, their will be infinite possibilities for you I guarantee, but if you cease to ignore my offer you will parish with the rest of them" I walked up to koudou-san and he raised his hand towards me.

"Come child, a new revolution awaits us it's only a matter of time before we create a new world.."

"..?!" I smacked his hand and glared at him.

"I refuse you're offer, no way in hell!" I yelled loudly to his face.

"Arisa-chan!.." Chizuru and the rest of them smiled happily.

"Ch...FOOLISH GIRL THE YOU WILL DIE WITH THE REST OF THEM!" He raised his sword.

"What are you doing?!"

"We no longer work for you anymore old man, you're plan's had nothing to do with recreating pure blood oni after all, you're just creating more rasestu's" Kazama pushed him back.

"Why..did you guys save me"

"Nn?..hmm?..I'm not so sure myself, I guess you can say we grew fond of you but don't get us wrong female rasetsu we still hate you're kind!" Kyo yelled.

"Hey Amagiri get up here!" Kyo yelled and Amagiri came swooping in.

"Whoa?!" I flinched and he came rushing in, he bowed.

"My sincerest apologies for attacking you're lover female rasetsu"

"Wh..WHAT?! LOVER! he isn't!" I yelled and we both looked back at each other and blush

"This bitch is loud as ever" Kyo said putting his finger in his ear.

"Stupid Kyo-chan!" I yelled "I told you to stop calling me that!" We both began to argue, the Shinsengumi had no idea what was going on.

"Shut up already" Kazama grew irritated from the atmosphere and we obeyed his command.

"Ch..you'll pay for this! It's only a matter of time before the revolution comes, I'll be back!" Koudou said and Kaoru flew in right next to him.

"Next time we meet Harune Arisa, I'll kill you.." Kaoru smirked and they both suddenly vanished the whole building began to collapse.

"Woahh!" I said about to fall off until kyo caught me.

"Geez you're fucking helpless.." Kyo looked at me irritably.

"We're leaving, until later female rasetsu" Kazama said.

"Sorry for the trouble" Amagiri bowed.

"Take care that's if you make it out alive" Kyo chuckled and they vanished.

"Woah!"

"Arisa over here!" Shinpachi waved his hands.

"I"m coming!" the wall started to fall off.

"Should we go get her!" Yamazaki said worriedly.

"She'll be fine,I mean it's Arisa we're talking about isn't it.." Hijikata smiled.

"A-chan jump over here i'll catch you!" Heisuke yelled.

"Come over this side Arisa" Okita came right next to him they both glared at one another.

I jumped off, and threw myself to Okita.

"Okita-kun!" I smiled happily

"..." Heisuke looked at us blankly, He clenched his tightly.

"Heh.."

"Heisuke-kun thank you for earlier!" I smiled happily.

"Yeah, yeah..hope you guys have fun reuniting again.." He turned his back on me and walked away.

"Heisu-" I was going to catch him but was interupted.

"Well, I'm just glad we have you back" Hijikata smiled.

"Yeah! Good to see you again kiddo!" Shinpachi rubbed my head.

"Kyo-chan huh? Next time we meet again i'm going to bug him about that haha, good to see you" Harada said laughing.

"Arisa, i'm glad you're back from today on you have nothing to worry about now that we know about that new medicine we'll be sure to snatch that off his hands and turn you back to normal!"

"Thanks guys" I smiled.

Though the battle has finished, A new one has stormed in and what awaits us is an awful encounter of a face familiar to me.

_"Have you seen this girl around here?" He said showing a picture._

_"Hmm..Ahh yes I have I believe the last time I saw her was about a month ago" The man gave him a bag of gold._

_"Thank you kind sir!" He bowed happily counting the coins._

_"I'm coming to get you...Arisa" The man smirked._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 25

**Hello everyone :-D I'm back..kinda hehe! ^^ I finally have the courage and decided to post a new chapter! yay woo!...anyways please enjoy if anything comment and if I have any spelling errors please tell me because I always do this -_- and I end up fudging it up. Oh yeah news for everyone too Hakuoki: Warriors of the Shinsengumi comes out next month and Hakuoki Sekkaroku will be dubbed and out on April so be sure to check it out and pre-order! :-D**

* * *

(fan-fiction) Hakuouki:Kaika No Tsubomi  
Chapter 25:

"Next time we meet koudou, we will get the opportunity to take that tenyo" Hijikata said  
"but isn't that stealing?" I said, we were having a discussion at the lounge.  
"It's the only way you're ever going to turn to back"  
"For now we'll just have to sit patiently until he returns, i'll be doing my own research for it as well" Sannan-san said taking his leave.  
"Also...don't be an idiot using your rasetsu power's only use it when it's needed understood!" Hijikata said glaring at me.  
"Understood sir!" I bowed quickly and terribly frightened by the look on Hijikata's face.  
He smiled and patted my head. "There's no hurry to rush your death, I promise we'll get you back to your normal self" I blushed.  
"Hijikata-san..."  
Hijikata quickly caught himself and coughed "EHEM!..anywho Arisa I need you to run some errands for me HURRY AND GO!" He yelled  
"Ye..YES SIR!" I scurried away, for a moment their Hijikata wasn't himself at all until seconds later. As told I went to town running errands for supplies and other goods.  
"Uhm excuse me sir is this still good?" I waved.  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Can I take this off your hands then"  
"That'll be 600 yen" He asked, as I handed him the money, I walked my way home a large crowd surrounded the area.  
"Did you hear, Risako Mamiya is coming"  
"Ehh you mean the famous Oiran that's impossible"  
"Its true, its true she's hidden in the town somewhere"  
"I'd like to meet her"  
"She's going to that well known Geisha house for 3-4 nights to perform and maybe even longer!"  
"Risako Mamiya?..." I wondered but carried on afterwards, It was late enough already I didn't want to be yelled at Hijikata-san for not fulfilling my duties.  
"It's been awhile hasn't it..you had me worried for a second I thought I'd never find you" A familiar voice spoke, I quickly turned around and there he was, dropping the groceries off my hands the wind blew rufly.  
"Fa..father..." The only word I could say.  
"I've come to take you back, now lets go home" He grinned, I shook my head and moved away from him but each time I would take a step back he would take a step forward.  
"No.." I finally said.  
"Don't make me use force on you Arisa, you wouldn't want to get hurt like the last time would you?" He gave me a cold stare, Father moved forward and pulled my wrist.  
"Please let me go, I won't tell anyone about this just please leave me be" I begged trying to take his arm off me as he speed walked away with me, He said nothing.  
"Father I don't want to go back, I don't want to.." I began to cry.  
"I don't care how much you beg, Your life is mine and you can blame your birth mother for this" He turned around and gave a wide disturbing smile. He yanked my hair and pulled my face close to his and whispered into my ears.  
"I can't wait to have fun with you again, I was getting lonely in the house and I tried finding other women to enslave but it seems that..." He whispered and I began to tremble.  
"You're irreplaceable.." He smirked.  
I pushed him off and ran as quickly as I could.  
"Where do you think your going?" One of my fathers trainees blocked the street, I turned around to see if there was another way out but I was already surrounded before I even knew it.  
"Theres no escape anymore Arisa, Its over for you" He said and I finally gave up, He tied ropes to my arms and feet.

"Just in case you try another useless attempt" He said tightening the ropes, He stared into my eyes and looked down on me, He reached his hands towards my chest.  
"DON'T!" I yelled and closed my eyes but he did so anyways and cackled.  
"I should have you walk bare skinned for running away" He said ripping off my clothes and laughed even more, tears fell onto the floor.  
"That's much better..kehehehehe thats alot bett-?!" He fell to the floor I looked up and it was Heisuke.  
"Chh you bastard!"  
"Get him!" The man screamed, Heisuke managed to beat them all and ran towards me.  
"Are you alright Arisa are you hurt anywhere" He looked, the kimono I wore was revealing but he payed no mind to that.  
"How did you find me..?" I asked shockingly.  
"It took me awhile but after seeing the basket I already knew where you went missing" He said pulling out the basket I'd dropped earlier.  
"How dare you..how dare you put your filthy hands on me and on my Arisa" Father yelled angrily, Heisuke turned over and glared at him.  
"Arisa get over here right now!" He yelled, I moved forward listening to his orders like I used to Heisuke moved his arm where I walked.  
"ARISA THIS IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR FATHER!" He projected his voice even more.  
"Why should she listen to a bastard like you?!" Heisuke yelled.  
"Father or not you know damn well you shouldn't be abusing her like that!" Father glared at Heisuke.  
"Heisuke-kun!" Chizuru said coming with the rest of the guys.  
"Ch.."  
"Another time Arisa, I'll come back for you!" He said scurrying away with his men.  
"Arisa..who was that?" Heisuke asked and I turned away.  
"We'll talk about his when we get back" Hijikata said coming forward.  
"Chizuru"  
"Yes!" She said putting on a blanket for me.  
"Lets go" She smiled and I nodded my head.  
**Moments later**  
"Are you feeling better" Harada asked as I sipped my tea and nodded my head.  
"Would you care to explain Arisa?" Sannan asked and nodded again.  
"I was afraid He would come back for me..The man that tried to take me was my father, He isn't my birth parent but he was the one that raised me at first I knew he wasn't my real father but I pretended to go along with it..but then afterwards I grew older and older he looked at me differently and..and..." I cried.  
"It was the first time, I'd love someone, I loved him so much..." I cried even more covering my tears in shame.  
"He killed him..he killed Tsubasa! AND THEN AFTERWARDS HE ABUSED ME!" I yelled.  
"Day after day I was harassed"  
"No one came for me"  
Chizuru tried to reach out for me but Hijikata told her to stop, I cried my eyes out.  
"Arisa-chan.." Okita said coming forward but Heisuke came up first.  
"You must have been lonely huh.." Heisuke said hugging me tightly.  
"That was before..and this is now Arisa, I'll protect you and so will everyone else"  
"No way in hell I'll let that bastard touch you" My heart raced at that moment, Those lost feelings I had for Heisuke came back after the meeting was over I headed out for some fresh air.  
"Arisa-chan~" Okita said coming from the back.  
"Okita-kun" I smiled happily,  
"How is your body doing?"  
"Its been well, I guess you can say"  
"That good to hear" I smiled.  
"Say Arisa..Do you love me still" I turned over and blushed.  
"OF COURSE I DO!" I said and quickly forgot about how I felt for Heisuke in a split second.  
He laughed and patted my head "Good cause I still love you" We gazed at the night sky, He held my hand and I looked into his his eyes.  
"Let's stay like this forever" He smiled and I nodded, behind us was Heisuke, He looked over at us with a warm depressing smile.  
"I'm still no good to be by your side after all"


	26. Hakuouki: KNT Chapter 26

**Hey guys hehe long time no see huh...^^ sorry about that again.. so busy well not really i just haven't really wrote because its hard to describe what I want to write I have everything planned out in my head its just when it comes up to writting i just lose it, lol well uh heyyyy~ im back lol**

**I'm going to be making 2 specials on Okita and Saito beause I haven't gave them much love. ); so please stay tuned to that and it will help me come up with the next chapter hehe smart huh lol okay let me stop xD so enjoy and comment thank you for supporting me this far for the readers who haven't gave up really thank you so much i'm definetly going to finish this story and once i'm done with this i will continue on to my ssl story this only have 2 more arcs left so root for me :D**

* * *

Chapter 26: Round 2! Geisha House

"Arisa's still upset huh" Harada said.

"I'd be upset too If I knew some crazy bastard was after me" Shinpachi added.

"Yeah..I think its best if one of us would tag along with her when she's running errands, I don't want that happening again"

"And I know just the man up for the job, 24 hour surveillance isn't that right Yamazaki-kun" Shinpachi raised his eyebrows.

"How would you know that"

"OOH come on Yamazaki don't play dumb" Shinpachi said.

"Be a man about it Yamazaki" Harada said putting his shoulders around him.

"What are you talking about"

"You know what I mean you and the whole "DO YOU NEED ANY ASSISTANCE" kinda thing"

"If you wanna hold a girls hand just do it, I'm sure she won't mind and while you're at it you can confess your love for her straight up"

"WHAT?!" Yamazaki blushed.

"That's utter nonsense, what are you talking!" He said embarrassed about it.

"Alright, Alright we believe you.." Shinpachi said sarcastically.

"Good morning" I smiled as I opened the door and my smiled faded away quickly.

"Wheres everyone else?" I looked around.

"Their still in bed I guess" Shinpachi said.

"Oh but I did see Heisuke run off somewhere"

"Is that so.." I said depressingly

"An..anyways..Say Arisa would you care to join us in a party?" Harada said.

"A party?" I asked.

"YEAH! COME ON AND JOIN US! Risako Mamiya gonna be there!"

"Risako?"

"She's a famous Tayu that Shinpachi loves, He's been dying to meet her and since she's in town we thought we'd come over and take a visit even though we might not be able to meet her in person at least we'll here the performance a few doors away"

"I guess I can come, as long as everyone else is going"

"Alright!" Shinpachi yelled.

"You're too loud Shinpachi" Harada said trying to calm him down.

"Risako.." I said to myself once again, that name was somewhat familiar but blurred I couldn't catch of who she was.

"Thinking too hard?" Okita said.

"Okita-kun?!" I turned around and gave a quick bow and he patted my head.

"Arisa-chan looks worried today are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine really!, What about you shouldn't you be in bed" I scolded him.

"I'm feeling quite well today, It'd be nice if I got some fresh air"

"If you're feeling well today then It can't be helped..Ah why don't you join us we're going to see a famous Tayu today" I said excitedly, I was happy at the fact I was able to be with Okita even for at least the one night.

"Okay" He smiled and I grabbed onto his arm.

**Afternoon**

"Come on guys were heading out!"

"I can't wait to meet Risako!" Shinpachi said.

"Wait wheres Heisuke-kun" I asked looking around.

"Sorry I'm late" Heisuke said coming through the door.

"Geez you're LATE! Where were you, having everyone worried!" I scolded him.

"Ahh calm down I was just in town for awhile" He said covering his ears.

"For a while you were out almost the whole day! But of course you would expect that from IDIOT HEISUKE!" I yelled back.

"What'd you say?!"

"IDIOT HEISUKE!" I yelled again.

"Now, now guys this isn't the time to be fighting" Sanan-san said as he broke up the fight

"HMPH!" We both said turning our backs on each other as Sannan-held our shoulders.

"Let's go Arisa" Okita said giving me his hand and I took it.

"Ahhh..?!" Heisuke said putting his hand out and sighed depressingly.

"Were HERE!" Shinpachi said excitedly.

"Are you excited Arisa?" Harada asked.

"Yeah I am" I giggled, it was the first time I met someone famous.

"Everyone seems to be hyped up about it, I'm getting excited myself" Okita said, I nodded my head happily and held onto his arm.

"A-chan lets get going" Heisuke said happily

"HMPH!" I released myself from Okita and walked passed Heisuke with my arms crossed and stepped in, He followed me over and complained.

"Come on, A-chan I'm sorry, I really am this time" He said still following me, people looked over at us.

"Arisa come on, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that it, was me let alone not tell anyone I was meeting up with Sen it was kinda a secret so.." The moment he mention Sen-hime my temper grew even more of a problem.

"HUH?! And what exactly were you doing with her!" I yelled drawing myself closer and closer to him thumping my finger at his chest as he tried to back off slowly.

"Sometimes I can't even believe how inconsiderate you are about my feelings..?!" I stopped myself and gasped, Heisuke's eyes widened and so did Okita.

"For your safety!" I added quickly.

"Arisa you.."

"My, well isn't this quite the show" A beautiful woman with long sleek hair.

"Ah! I didn't mean to disturb the peace please forgive me ma'am!" I bowed and she giggled.

"Did I say something to make you laugh" I blushed from embarrassment and turned over to Heisuke.

"YOU BOW TO show some respect!" I shoved his head down.

"Alright already GEEZ!" He yelled and the beautiful girl laughed even more.

"You two make such a unique combination are you lovers?" She asked and we turned over at each other and blushed.

"NO!" We yelled at the same time.

"Is that so? Thats too bad..May I know you're names"

"I'm Harune Arisa please to meet you"

"Toudou Heisuke" He turned over and blushed.

"I'm Mamiya Risako, You seem interesting,I hope we can be great friends Arisa" She grabbed my hands and smiled happily.

"Risako?!" I yelled and she nodded.

"You mean THE Risako Mamiya"

"Yes, I'll be entertaining a few guest for tonight it's supposed to be a private performance but you're welcomed to join, promise me you'll come" She asked.

"I'm not so sure, I kind of came here with friends and.."

"They can come too!" She said quickly.

"Then..I guess its a promise!" I smiled happily and she leapt onto me.

"I'm so glad well I have to leave now come over when you're ready bye and it would be nice if you two would make up with each other!"

"Yeah..yeah you're right we will" I yelled.

"Bye, Bye" I waved.

"So..am I..off the hook this time hehe.." Heisuke laughed.

"Yeah for her that is..." My eyes beamed at him.

"She seems pretty nice"

"Yeah..something about her gives me this warm feeling in my chest"

"ARISA!" Shinpachi yelled coming over to us.

"Arisa was that her was that the real deal,RISAKO MAMIYA?!" He pulled my shoulders asking out of breath.

"Ye..yes..it was..why?.." I said strangely.

"DAMN IT I MISSED HER MY ONLY CHANCE AND I MISSED IT!" He dropped on the floor and pouted as everyone else laughed at his misery.

"Cheer up Shinpatsu, Arisa got us in on that private performance Mamiya personally invited us herself" Heisuke said and Shinpachi eyes glittered.

"Arisa you're a goddess!"

"Me..me?..I just..I didn't do anything.." I blushed with embarrassment.

"When do we meet her Arisa!" His eyes glistened.

"Well..she did say after we were done eating we can head on over and.."

"To hell with that let's go now!" Shinpachi said pulling my arm.

"wa..wait?!..Shinpachi-san hold ooonnn-!" He said pulling me away as they laughed and followed us over.

"Shinpachi-sa..." I didn't speak another word, the minute I stepped in my heart felt warm somewhat fluffy and my cheeks turned red, watching Risako Performance was truly in fact amazing, she moved elegantly with the music there were no flaws I could spot Risako was truly a genius. Her performance finished and she bowed, my eyes lit up and I gave a big round of applause.

"Whoa! Amazing, Risako was amazing!" I yelled again and I tugged Shinpachi shirt and he nodded.

"Let's try to get up close" I suddenly yanked him over and we went into the crowd, I lost him half way without realizing and made it up to the front.

"Where did Shinpachi and Arisa go?" Okita asked.

"I'm right here..We were trying to get a closer view but I lost her she should be in the front right now" Shinpachi said.

"Risako!" I yelled waving my hand, She looked around and found me her smile grew large and she waved back.

"Your performance was amazing!"

"Huh?" She said trying to hear but the crowd screaming from behind was too loud.

"I said your performance was amazing!" I yelled again, she waved her hand.

"Arisa-chan come over here!"

"m..me?!" I pointed at myself, and didn't hesitate to get up on the stage she took me to the back of the stage and there we talked about all sorts of things.

"Hey shouldn't you be going back on stage aren't they waiting for you?" I asked.

"No not yet, this is my break though I have to go back on in the next 5-7 minutes"

"Is that so..hmm sounds nice to perform and be adored now that I think about it..hehe" I said fantasizing.

"Well..its kinda scary, but I've gotten used to it until now I've been doing it for the past 14-15 years or so.."

"What?! How old are you exactly?! NO WAY you look so young!" I yelled and she smiled.

"I'm 33, I thought it was noticeable?"

"Not at all you fooled me!" I said still shocked.

"How old are you?"

"I..I'm still pretty young lets leave it at that! I don't want you to lose interest in my because I am small..!" I yelled flusteredly, she laughed.

"Your so cute, you remind me so much of my husband he used to always blurt out what was on his mind, your hair also reminds me of his, are you 100% japanese?" She asked and I wondered myself.

"I..i'm not so sure either, but I think I am?" I said and she giggled.

"Risako, you're back on in 2 minutes"

"Oh..I really don't want to go back, I'm starting to enjoy myself here with you.." She pouted and she suddenly jumped off her seat.

"I have the perfect idea! Why don't you accompany me in my performance Arisa-chan"

"WHAT?! m..me?! no I can't I'm no good at that type of stuff..I.."

"Nonsense! Come on over here lets get you changed" She dragged me over without actual consent. She dressed me up and put makeup on me.

"You just wait right here, when I call you over you may join in" She smiled.

"But wait?! I..I can't" I doubted myself and tried to escape but it was already too late for that.

"Welcome everyone, I hope you enjoyed your stay" She bowed.

"I'd like you all to meet one of my good friend I made recently, she is very cute and is going to accompany me today in this dance, please take care of us!" She said and waved her hand over for me to come in. I walked slowly and tried to hide my face with my hair, the large crowd yelled, whistled, and clapped for me, my heart beats faster and my hands sweated. I took out my fan and hid my face over it, and spoke to Risako, she opened her fan as well.

"Risako-sama..I don't think I can do this..I don't even know how to dance what if I mess up your performance"

"Just follow my lead, when I move you, you make the next move from the opposite direction of mine" The music began to play and I took my final breath and followed Risako. She made the first move and I imitated it from the opposite side, after a while I finally got the hang of it. My heart lit up and I moved with sound of the music, Risako and I crossed each other and smiled. The crowd clapped for us and we bowed, I waved over at my friends happily, though they didn't realize it was me. The audience prepared to leave, there was no sign of Chizuru or the others, the crowd was too packed and crowded for me to spot them.

"Hey Arisa's still not back yet, where the hell did she run off too?" Heisuke said looking around.

"We'll see her eventually for now lets just head...?!"

"AW COME ON HIJIKATA-SAN, lets go get ourselves a room and drink some sake, its been a while and hey everythings on me!" Shinpachi said throwing himself onto Hijikata.

"Someones in a pleasant mood" Harada smirked.

"Only because he got to meet that Risako chic" Heisuke said.

"Shall I search for her?" Okita requested, and Hijikata nodded.

"I'll search for her as well!" Heisuke ran upfront of Okita and they both stared at each other.

"I won't lose" Heisuke said glaring at Okita.

"Hee?~" Okita's expression changed.

*Meanwhile*

"Whoa?! I can't find them anywhere!" I said panicking.

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll find them"

"I've searched everywhere in the lobby and none of them were there, Ahhh this is the worst!" I panicked even more and walked around Risako's room.

"Ah~ I have a wonderful idea! I'll request a few of the employees to look for them, for the meantime you can sit here and wait until they are found"

"Oh..okay.."

"Is that all, Okay I'll be back in a giffy bye now~"

"Wait?! Risako!.." She left.

"How are you supposed to search for someone if you don't even know how they look like?!..well she already left so no stoppin her now.." I sat around for quite awhile.

"Geez! This is taking forever, I'll go look for them myself..?!" I opened the door and barged into someone, my foot slipped and I fell ontop of the stranger.

"Ouch.."

"You alright ma'am, does anything hurt?" A playful voice that sounded familiar drew in, I rubbed my eyes and the person I fell on top of was none other than Okita.

"Ahhhh?!~" I quickly got off him and pushed myself away.

"Ahaha, well aren't you shy little geisha?" Okita said sarcastically, I blushed and covered the redness of my face.

"Here I don't bite~" He picked himself and and lended me a hand.

"Th..thank you.." I looked around avoiding eye contact with him, I didn't want him to see me like this again not like the last time, scared of what he'll say or think of me in this outfit.

"Nn?" His face drew closer to mine and my face turned even more red.

"Ye..yes.."

"Aren't you the girl who performed today?"

"Eh?..You, you mean you don't know who I am?" I pointed myself out, he shook his head.

"Have we met somewhere?"

"Yea..yeah we have actually you see i'm.."

"Ah its okay, but if you do see her please inform me" He ran off.

"Okita-san..didn't notice.." I mopped to myself, not realizing what direction I was going to.

"OKITA-SAN! PLEASE NOTICE ME, I CAN CHANGE!" I cried his name embarrassingly, I looked like a hot mess with people began to whisper and laugh at me which I didn't seem to care at the moment since I was still upset about what had happened earlier.

"Ahh excuse me miss have you seen a girl around here who's...?!"

"Yes.." I answered rubbing the tears off my face.

"Cute..." Heisuke cheeks turned completely red.

"Wha..what?" I turned around still rubbing my eyes, Heisuke snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Ahh, Well have you seen a girl that has unusual hair wavy kinda, about your height and is..Ahhhahh wait what you're cryings and what's with that face?!"

"Is she wearing unappealing clothes, and has a small chest" I cried again embarrassingly.

"Let's just go somewhere else before we cause a stage alright" He grabbed my shoulders and took me in a room.

"You all better?" He asked and I nodded.

"Hey weren't you the girl who performed with Risako!" Heisuke lit up happily.

"Yeah I was"

"You were amazing! I never saw anyone look so beautiful before?!..I mean the performance" He covered himself quickly.

"Thanks I tried my best" I smiled.

"Good, well I have to go now feel better soon Geisha-san"

"Wa..wait where you goin?!" I chased after him.

"To look for someone important, if I don't find her now she'll start crying" He turned his head still running and I continued to chase after him.

"She already cried, IDIOT HEISUKE!" My eyes began to get watery, Heisuke turned around.

"Arisa?..." He tilted his head.

"You're late..you stupid jerk!"

"AHHH! NO WAY?!" He screamed.

"Arisa-chan!" Risako screamed bringing the whole gang.

"Risako! Everyone"

"Sorry we're late it took forever to find them but they're here" She panted and gave a big smile.

"You had us worried sick Arisa" Chizuru said.

"Yeah no kidding Harada almost had a heart attack" Shinpachi said.

"Why you!" Harada said head locking Shinpachi.

"Hee~ so you were the cute geisha from earlier..who would've thought" Okita said and I blushed.

"You're late!" I yelled to him.

"Ahaha sorry!" He put his arm behind his head.

"We should be getting back now its already late" Hijikata said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now huh" Risako said.

"Yeah but don't worry there will be other times I promise"

"Really! Then I hope we can go out together soon" She smiled.

"Yeah well good bye~" I waved my last goodbye to her and caught up with the others.

"She's beautiful isn't she..just like her mother" Father said.

"Touch her, and!-" Risako became more serious and glared at the man, her tone in voice changed.

"Oh but its already been done, if only mommy had come to rescue her poor little girl" He smirked.

"Chh..."

"But mommy can't rescue her can't she..because if she does mommy will share the same fate as daddy" He gave a sinister smile, and grabbed her hair.

"Don't touch me!" Risako moved away.

"You know its a good think I got rid of Andrew, because if I didn't I wouldn't be having fun with the two of you right now"

"You may be able to toy around with me but the men in the Shinsengumi will not hand her over to you so easily and i won't either..!"

"Ch..shut up, disgusting women learn your place"He said Slapping her across the face.

"Tsubasa!" Father yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Keep a close eye on Arisa, But if you dare try anything sneaky I'll burn you in wood"

"Yes..."

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
